The Awesome Ones enroll in Goode High School
by The Jamerican
Summary: After spending their entire lives so far with their fathers, Nico A, Percy and Jason G. are finally going to high school. What will happen when they stumble upon 3 beautiful girls who just happen to be half bloods too? Thalico/Jasper/Percabeth. This story is AU. *Beta needed*
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is the first chapter of my second fanfiction, Check it out on my profile if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR IDEA, ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS COPYRIGHT FOR, I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER SO IT APPLIES THROUGHOUT THE BOOK, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE AFTER EACH CHAPTER**_

**Narrator**

For as long as they could remember, Jason, Percy, and Nico had been living and training with their fathers. Occasionally Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had let their sons meet with each other, so over time the boys became best friends. Being locked away for as long as they could remember, the boys had always dreamed of experiencing a normal life out in the mortal world, so together they created a plan to have their fathers allow them to venture off on their owns. After years of begging and extensive persuasion, the boys were finally granted their wishes.

For the boys' sixteenth birthdays, the Big Three gave permission to their sons to go to a mortal high school under one condition: Jason, Percy, and Nico were to spend their summer at Camp Half Blood. The cousins had heard dozens of stories of the awesomeness at said camp, so they were not hesitant to agree. In fact, the thought of attending the summer camp only added to their excitement!

On the Sunday before they started school, the teens were transported to a new condo which they would know call their home. When they arrived, they were greeted by gifts from their old men. They each received a brand new car and an unlimited credit card. Percy got a sea green Lamborghini Aventador, Jason got a sky blue Ferrari 458, and Nico got midnight black Bugatti Veyron.

"So guys, do you think you are going to try out for any teams at our new school?" Jason asked. "I think I'm going to try out for basketball."

"Well, I am trying out for the swim team," Percy replied.

"I am trying out for soccer," Nico added.

"Cool!" Jason smiled back. Then, he became serious. "You remember what our dad's told us, right? We must keep our identities secret until we reach camp," Jason commanded. The two other teenagers nodded.

It was getting late, so Jason, Percy, and Nico separated towards their claimed bedrooms.

**Meanwhile at Camp Half Blood**

"Annabeth, Piper, as you already know, you will be starting classes tomorrow at Thalia's high school. Please keep yourselves concealed unless necessary. Now get ready to leave for Thalia's condo," Chiron quickly briefed. The girls nodded in unison and made their way back to their cabins.

**Two hours later**

Thalia pulled her shocking blue Mustang up towards Half-Blood Hill, and Piper and Annabeth placed all their bags into the small trunk.

Annabeth, being curious as always, asked, "So, Thalia, what's your school like?"

Thalia's eyes grew bright as she gushed, "Well, it's pretty awesome since I'm dating the HOTEST guy in the whole school!"

"Yes, Thalia Luke is a half-blood who stays at camp; we know who he is," Piper rolled her eyes teasingly. They continued to talk about boys and high school until they finally reached Thalia's condo.

Thalia showed Annabeth and Piper around her condo, including the game room, huge bathrooms, and individual rooms. She let her guests organize themselves, and then they all fell asleep after.

**Piper**

The next morning was hectic; Annabeth and Thalia kept asking me what to wear, and it was kind of annoying. I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I can only give so much fashion advice in one morning. After we finally finished getting ready, we got into Thalia's Mustang and journeyed to our first day of high school.

Thalia found an empty spot in the crowded parking lot and stole it before anyone else could. We found Luke was there waiting for us.

"Hey, beautiful, I missed you!" Luke said as Thalia walked over. They began making out. Feeling awkward, my eyes began to wonder elsewhere. Suddenly, three expensive cars caught my attention.

It seemed that they didn't only catch my attention because everyone else was staring at them, so I knew that they were new. The black Bugatti was the first one to park. An olive skinned, 5'7 boy with messy black hair, brown eyes and a defined body stepped out. Next was the boy who drove the Ferrari. He was around 6'1 with an athletic, tan build, blue eyes, and military cropped blond hair. The final person stepped his muscular 6 foot figure out of his Lamborghini, swaying his jet black hair out of his bright sea green eyes.

They all looked at each other before making their ways into the school.

"Hey, Thalia, who were those guys?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth. Luke, do you know?" Thalia asked.

"No, I don't know, but I intend to find out," Luke said as he walked in their direction.

"Thalia, I thought you said that Luke was the hottest boy in the entire school," I said. Thalia glared at me before storming off, obviously upset that her boyfriend wasn't the hottest anymore.

"I call dibs on the blond, how about you?" I asked.

"Well, as you already know, I currently have a boyfriend," Annabeth said with her head held high.

"I saw you drooling over the one with the green eyes," I replied.

She blushed but eventually said, "Please don't tell Mark." I agreed.

I bid Annabeth a goodbye as I heading towards my first block. When I got to class, I couldn't believe my eyes; not only was the blond one in my class, but his friends were too! I mentally squealed when I noticed the only chair left was beside the blond boy. I made my way to the seat and sat down.

He looked at me and our eyes met. "Hey, my name is Jason. I'm new here," he smiled a heart stopping smile.

"Oh, um, cool! I am also new here, my name is Piper," I stuttered.

"Cool! Ummm, why don't we get to know each other later? I could pick you up at 7?" Jason stated questionably. Oh my Zeus did he just ask me out?! I thought. I searched my bag for a piece of paper.

When I found it, I wrote my phone number down and said, "Sure, here's my address!" He smiled and I noticed that he had a small scar on the corner of his lip. I returned the smile and took out my phone to text Annabeth and Thalia.

**Group Conversation**

Me: Remember the blond guy who came out of the blue Ferrari this morning?

Thalia: Yeah, the one you were drooling over?

Annie: lmao

Me: Well, his name is Jason. He is in my bio class, but more importantly, he just asked me out!

Thalia: Oh my Zeus, that was fast! Don't get your hopes up, he could just be a player, okay, Pipes?

Me: Yeah, I understand, but I am really hoping he doesn't turn out to be that way!

Annie: Well, congrats girl! Class is going to start soon so ttyl

**End Group Conversation**

**Jason**

Well, we certainly made an entrance. As we walked into the school, I couldn't help but notice all the girls drooling over us. We reached our lockers that were all side by side and began to get ready for our first block.

I heard someone ask, "Who are you guys?" It was a boy with short-cropped, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic build, and a sneaky look.

"Well, I am Jason, the other two are Percy and Nico, my best friends. How about you?" I replied.

"My name is Luke, and I am the captain of the soccer and swim team," he said proudly. I noticed Percy and Nico smiling and I chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"What is the fastest way to become a captain of a team?" Nico asked, amused.

"By challenging the current captain. Why?" Luke asked.

"I challenge you for the right to become the captain of the swim team," Percy announced.

"And I challenge you for the right to be the captain of the soccer team," Nico added.

Luke smiled and said, "Sure, right after school I'll take on Percy for swimming. Tomorrow I'll take on Nico for soccer, but only if the loser of both matches agrees to be the winner's slave for a month."

"Very well, we accept your proposal," Nico said with a poker face. With that, we made our way to biology.

"Go easy on him. Remember, we aren't supposed to reveal our powers," I whispered. My cousins nodded in agreement, and then we went inside the classroom and began to talk since we had free time.

We continued talking until a girl sat down beside me. She was beautiful; she had eyes that seem to change color that I assumed that they were special contacts and chocolate brown hair that was neatly braided. I realized I was staring, so I might as well just test my luck and ask her out.

To my surprise she, said yes and gave me her phone number. I smiled at her and began talking to my friends again.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was now time for Percy's race. Nico, Percy, and I made our way to the pool. When we got there it seems as if the whole school came to watch. I noticed Piper sitting by a couple of other girls, so I waved at her.

I eventually saw Luke in the pool waiting for Percy. When Percy went to change his clothes, I noticed that most, if not all, of the girls were looking at Luke's body in awe. "Well they are in for a surprised," I said, causing Nico to laugh. When Percy came out in his shorts and no shirt, we heard collective gasps from the crowd and now the girls were staring at Percy with lust clearly present in their eyes.

Luke got upset and said, "Let's get this over with; I have a date with my girl soon". Percy obliged and went into the water, willing himself to become wet.

"Now, this race will be judged on swimming form and outcome. It will determine the captain of the swimming team. The current swim captain is Luke Castellan while the challenger is Perseus Jackson. Now with that said, on your marks, get set and go!" The coach announced. I have to hand it to Luke, he was a pretty good swimmer, but I knew he still wasn't any competition for Percy.

Nico looked as if he was getting bored when they were neck to neck on the third lap. The next thing I heard was Nico saying, "Percy, just beat him already! Jeesh!"

"Why do you even think that your friend can beat the best swimmer in our entire school?" A random boy asked.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"I am Mark Lexus, captain of the basketball team", he said.

I smiled and said, "Well, Mark our friend an excellent swimmer and I know he can beat Luke." He glared at me and return his turned his attention to the race. And by the way I challenge you to a match for your position as captain Wednesday, after school."

"I accept now, watch the last lap and weep," Mark spat.

"I know Percy is going to win, so I am going home," Nico announced. Nico fist bumped me and left. I turned my attention back to the race and watched Percy win. Everyone gasped but waited for the coach's decision.

"Your form was absolutely flawless, and that was record time! I declared Perseus Jackson the winner of this match and the new captain of the swimming team!" the coach announced. Percy left to change while I stood outside.

Out of nowhere, Piper came up to me and said, "That was awesome Your friend is really talented!"

"Yeah, but that Luke guy, isn't he your friend?" I asked.

"Technically, yes but I just had to come over to say congratulations to your friend after that spectacular race" she replied. Before I could reply, Percy returned from the changing room.

"Ah, so you are the infamous Piper I have heard about, well it's a pleasure to meet you," Percy joked.

Piper blushed and said," It's a pleasure to be in the presence of the new captain of the swimming team. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, well I guess I'll leave you two alone, but first, um, Jason, did you bring an extra shirt?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, what happened to your shirt?" I asked.

"It seems that someone stole it," Percy replied. He waved us bye and then left.

Piper read a text message and said, "It seems I don't have a drive home. Do you mind giving me a ride home? Please?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go," I replied as I began to walk towards the exit. When we were at my car I opened the door, let her in and closed it behind her. The ride home was fun, especially since we realized we like the same music.

She reminded me to pick her up at 7 and then she went inside.

**Annabeth**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Luke lose in a race. That boy with the sea green eyes really is something. I wonder if he is a half-blood I thought. No, that is impossible! He couldn't live that long without training.

"Annie I am going to talk to Jason, want to come?" Piper asked. Before I could reply, I saw Mark making his way towards me.

"Annabeth, let's go, we are leaving now!" Mark demanded. I told Piper bye and left with him. When we were in his car I realized he seemed troubled.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that those three boys don't seem to be wasting any time with making a name for themselves. I still can't believe that boy bested my bro at swimming!" Mark spat angrily.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least none of them challenged you," I replied lightly.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Mark asked angrily. Before I could reply, he slapped me in my face, hitting my head the door. "I saw you looking at that boy with googly eyes, and you better not do it again!"

I rubbed my face and became silent.

**Luke**

I was so in shock at my defeat at the hands of the new boy that I didn't even realize that everyone except my girlfriend was gone. "Come on babe, let's go. At least you're still the soccer captain," Thalia said.

I smiled and replied, "Yeah! No way am losing that tomorrow, babe." I walked up to her and smacked her butt. She intertwined her fingers with mine and we left together for our date.

Percy

When all three of us got home we started to talk about our first day of school. "So, Jason, you like Piper?" Nico asked.

"Well, I don't know yet, to be honest. I will know when I talk to her later. Anyway, how does it feel to be the captain of the swimming team, Perce?" Jason asked.

"Okay, I guess. The others will need a lot of training, so I convinced him to begin training immediately instead of waiting a month for the team to get used to new leadership." I replied.

"Cool! Nico, are you ready for your match tomorrow?" Jason asked. Afterwards we talked and did our school work until Jason said he needed to get ready for his date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper**

As soon as I got into the room, my mind began to piece together my outfit for tonight. I stepped into my humongous closet. Just as I was about to venture through the thousands of outfits I owned, I heard the door open and went downstairs, only to find Annabeth crying in the living room.

I immediately sat by her side, cooing soft words of support. When she was finished crying I noticed she had a black eye. "Annabeth what happened?" I asked. As soon as those words escaped my mouth, she was balling all over again.

I hated seeing her cry, so I did the one thing I knew would make her happy again. I began to tickle her sides and her crying immediately turned into laughter. I stopped tickling her breathing became strained.

"But seriously, what happened to you?" I asked. She told me what Mark did, and I became furious. "Why are you still with him? You should have broken up with him right then and there!" I shouted.

"Sure, he has some bad qualities, but overall he is a good guy. You have to keep in mind, Piper, that he is the only boy I've ever loved," Annabeth said in a hushed tone.

"How can you love someone who beats you, Annabeth? Use that big brain that you inherited from Athena and stop acting like a dumbass!" I yelled.

She pushed me away and screamed, "You know what?! You shouldn't even be talking, talking, Piper! For a daughter of Aphrodite, your love life hasn't been so hot. Secondly, I never asked for your help, so mind your own business!" Annabeth was fuming, and her grey eyes were storming with rage.

"Think whatever you want to think, Annabeth. I would rather be single than have an abusive boyfriend; and it's not my fault that you don't like hearing the truth," I stated coldly. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt guilty. Annabeth began to cry even more. When I tried to comfort her, she ran into her room and locked the door.

When I went back into the living room, I saw Thalia sucking Luke's face. "Luke you should really tell your best friend to stop hitting Annabeth." I spat as I walked towards them.

They broke apart and Luke looked upset while Thalia on the other hand looked confused. "Well Annabeth shouldn't have been drooling over the green eyed punk," Luke countered, unfazed.

"Wait, did Mark really hit Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, he did. To be honest, I would have done the same if I saw you looking at any of those guys," Luke told Thalia.

"If you did, I would break up with you instantly," Thalia announced. Luke looked at Thalia furiously, and for a moment Thalia looked terrified. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Thalia swiftly went to answer it.

"Piper, Jason is here!" Thalia called from the front door. I looked at my watch and realized it was 7 already.

"Tell him to come inside; I'll be with him soon," I said as I bolted up the stairs. When I got in my room, I felt desperate, so I prayed to my mom to change my clothes into something that will make Jason speechless. After about two minutes, I was covered in pink smoke. When I went to look at myself, I felt please especially since my mom didn't make me look like a hooker.

My mother gave me black and white Jordan sneakers, white leggings, a red tank top and a diamond necklace. My hair was also done, and my nails look perfect. The only thing I wanted to change was the make-up, so I washed it all off of my face. I looked simply beautiful, nothing too over the top. When I felt pleased with myself, I went downstairs to meet Jason. When I got downstairs I saw Luke and Jason arguing.

When Jason noticed me watching he stopped and began to stare at me, I even notice him drooling a bit. I silently thanked my mother and went beside him. "Piper, I would say you look gorgeous, but I think that would be a huge understatement," Jason complemented, recovering himself.

I fiercely blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself, Grace." I should have probably admitted that he look absolutely dashing in his purple Supras, black skinny jeans, purple t shirt, black hooded jacket. To compliment his outfit, he was a Rolex watch and an army dog tag.

"Thanks, Pipes, are you ready to go now?" Jason asked. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Thalia who was arguing with Luke. Jason being the gentleman he was opened both the house door and car door for me. Thirty minutes later we arrived at one of the nicest dinner restaurants around. I had only been there once, and it was for one of my dad's events, so there were many big names in the room.

Jason opened the door for me once again, holding my hand as I stepped out the car. When he was going to pull his hands away, I intertwined my fingers between his. He grinned as we walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

**Jason**

To be honest I was kind of shocked when Piper intertwined her fingers with mine. I smiled as we made our way to the host's podium. "Reservations for Jason Grace," I told the host.

He smiled and gestured for us to follow him. When we were at our table, I pulled out Piper's chair for her and then took my seat. When I sat down I couldn't help but admired her beauty. 'She is the probably the definition of natural beauty,' I thought.

"So, who taught you to be such a gentleman, Mr. Grace?" She asked in a playful British accent.

"I have lived with my dad all my life actually, so I guess I learned most of what I know from him," I replied.

After I was finish explaining, the waiter came to us and asked for our orders. I asked for a few appetizers and desserts for the both of us since we weren't all that hungry.

After the waiter left, Piper looked at me with wide eyes. "This place is amazing, Jason! How in the world did you manage to get a reservation here?"

"Well, I decided I wanted this night to be special," I replied sheepishly, "and you can get virtually anything with the right price."

"You really didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me," Pipe blushed.

"You deserve the best life has to offer, Pipes." Her cheeks turned bright red and she smiled, revealing a pair of dimples. The waiter brought out an assortment of tapas along with chocolate cakes and mango pineapple smoothies. As we ate, I occasionally stole glances at Piper.

**About 2 hours later**

We spent the rest of our time at the restaurant just getting to know each other, and by the time the conversation came to a close, I felt like I knew her all my life. I stood up and held my hand out, hoping that she would grab it, which she did with a smile.

Before we left, she bashfully excused herself to the restroom. When she did, I headed over to the front counter to pay the bill. An employee punched our table number into the machine and printed out the check.

"Would that be cash or credit, sir?" The man asked with a painfully polite voice.

"Credit," I replied handing him my card. Just then, Piper came to my side, stealing a glance at the receipt.

"Holy Her—I mean, oh my god, Jason! Do you need help with that? I really don't mind, my mother is in a very stable state, if you know what I mean," Piper gasped at the amount shown.

"Don't worry about it, Pipes," I replied calmly, trying to soothe her. I was thinking about what she could have possibly just said before she caught herself. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Thank you for dining with us tonight, sir," the man said as he gave me back my card. I smiled and walked towards my car. When I arrived at the car, I helped Piper in and got inside. When we were in the car Piper questioned, "How did managed to pay that bill like it was nothing?"

"Well my dad is, ummm," I stuttered trying to come up with a reply. "He owns a large industrial company, so I get the benefits of being the son of the head guy." She nodded in acceptance, and turned up the music and began to sing along. As I thought about my father, I realized that I would be putting Piper in grave danger. Especially since Nico, Percy, and I are children of the big three; we are bound to attract monsters.

My face fell at the thought of her getting hurt and Piper seem to realize this sudden change. "What's wrong Jason?" Piper asked.

"Well," I started, "I really like you, Piper, but I am afraid of putting you in danger if I spend too much time with you."

"What do you mean Jason?" she asked, looking taken back.

"Well, my dad is very rich and a great number of people would love to get my dad through me. If I spend time with, it could make you a target," I replied. I hated lying to Piper, but I knew that it would be better if she didn't know that my dad was actually the king of gods. She seemed to understand what I was saying, but she didn't look troubled at all.

"Jason, I like you too. I don't care if I am made a target, because I think that we will have an amazing relationship, no matter what the conditions are," Piper said quietly, but truthfully. I parked the car and looked into her eyes to see how she really felt. In her eyes I saw nothing but determination, lust and passion. We stared into each other's eyes until we slowly leaned towards each other. Our lips met, and to be honest, it was so different from any kiss I have ever had before.

It was full of passion and intensity. Our lips moved in sync as we kissed. We were making out for about ten minutes until we were interrupted by her cell phone. As we broke apart I noticed she was blushing. She smiled at me and then she took out her phone. While she was texting I decided to start driving again.

We arrived to her door about fifteen minutes later. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Grace!" Piper gushed.

"You're welcome, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, the best part was when we were coming home, though," she said with a mad blush.

"What are we now?" I asked fighting back a blush.

"Well, although we only met today, I feel like I have known you forever, and I trust you. How about you?"

"I feel the same way, I think we should give it a shot and see how far it goes." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Well Jason Grace since you're my boyfriend, do you mind picking me up tomorrow morning for school?"

"Sure, babe!" I was ecstatic. I kissed her passionately and in no time, we were having an intense make out session. We broke apart and she said her goodbye and left. I went back to my car and drove home.

As soon as I got into the house I was bombarded with questions from Nico and Percy, who seemed to have been waiting on me to get home.

"Wow Jason, so you got yourself a gorgeous girlfriend in one day. Congrats, bro!" Percy teased.

"Yeah, you really are a chip off the old block! Again, congrats!" Nico joked.

"I wouldn't be a cheater like my father, Nico, but thanks anyways."

"Yeah, but you know that you're putting Piper in danger, Jason?" Percy asked seriously.

"Well, about that, I was wondering if you guys would help me protect her." I said. They both agreed. We continued talking until we decided to call it a night and go to bed.

**Piper**

As soon as I got into the house, I saw Annabeth jumping up and down while Thalia was frowning. I immediately knew they were eavesdropping. "Piper I can't believe you are dating a boy who you just met today!" Annabeth gushed.

"Yeah, well it turns out we actually like each other, and when we kissed it felt as if I was in heaven," I replied.

"Well congrats girly, let's just hope your mom isn't responsible for this. Also I want to apologize about earlier, I was overreacting when you were just trying to help…" Annabeth trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand," I said as I turned towards Thalia. "What's wrong Thalia?"

"Well, first of all, congrats about your relationship with Jason," Thalia said.

I blushed and said, "Thanks, Thalia."

"But secondly, since you are with him now, I think I should warn you not to be around Luke and Mark as much anymore," Thalia said sadly. I realized she was basically telling me that I couldn't hang around her when she was around Luke, which was basically all the time.

I hugged her and said, "Don't worry Thalia, I will just hang with Jason when you're with Luke," I said.

"I don't think you understand. What about when we are at camp?" Thalia mumbled.

"I haven't thought about that yet, but no matter what, I am willing to risk it for Jason. I seriously liked him," I replied. The three of us spent the next two hours talking about camp and our boyfriends until we decided to go to bed.

**Nico**

I could hardly sleep, I don't know why but I was excited about my soccer match. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. Although I wasn't a son of Poseidon, the water rejuvenated me. When I was finish taking a shower, I went into my closet to pick out my clothes.

Even though I love wearing black, I am not emo. I pulled on some skinny denim jeans, black Off the Wall Vans, an orange shirt and a black vest. When I was finished getting dressed I grabbed my soccer stuff and went downstairs to get some cereal. When I got downstairs I saw Percy eating waffles. I told him good morning and then I got some cereal.

After we were finished eating we went outside to get our cars and leave. When we got outside, I noticed that Jason's car was gone. "Umm Percy, where is Jason?" I asked.

"Oh, he left to go pick up his girlfriend, he said he will meet us at school, though," Percy said.

"Wow, he is already head over heels for that girl," I joked. We laughed as we got into our cars. To be honest, I loved my car it was fast, midnight black with leather seats, butterfly doors, plus it was the type of car that could be switched between manual and automatic. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that you pushed a button to start my car.

After I finish admiring my car, I drove to school. Fifteen minutes later, I parked in the parking lot and stepped out of my awesome car. I realized Percy, Jason and Piper were waiting for me. I grabbed my soccer bag, locked my car and walked over to my friends. When I was there, we made our way to our lockers. As we entered the school, it felt like we had the entire school's attention.

As we walked I notice Piper glaring at some of the girls who were drooling. I laughed at the sight of girls trembling in fear. When I reached my locker, I put my soccer stuff in my locker and headed to first block. First, I had Biology, which was fun because I had my friends. Next was Algebra, which was boring because half-bloods usually sucked at math, unless you're a child of Athena or Hephaestus, of course. Gym was okay, I guess.

Now it was almost the end of school and, for the second day now, I found myself staring at Luke's girlfriend, Thalia. Thalia is average in height, for a girl, with a curvy body and has short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose.

I was brought out of my admiration session when the bell rang. I rushed to my locker to grab my gear and the rushed to the soccer field. When I arrived at the soccer field I realized that there were just as many people as there were present at Percy's match. I smiled as I made my way towards my friends.

I fist bumped my bros and I was kind of surprised when Piper hugged me, but I returned the hug anyways. I went to change my clothes and when I got back I saw Thalia and Luke standing in front of a man who I assume is the coach. I walked over and joined them.

"As you already know, Nico Di Angelo has challenged our school's best soccer player to a match that will determine the captain of our school team. Now, this match has three parts, namely: Endurance, Skill and how you play in general," the coach announced.

I nodded and made my way to the field. The first part was a running race where we had to run twenty-five times around the field. We set ourselves and the anxiously waited for the coach to give us the 'okay' to begin.

I jogged closely behind current captain until we were on the final lap. Luke was about fifty meters in front of me, grinning as if he won a billion bucks. I started sprinting, and in not in no time, I was right beside him.

I heard gasps from the crowd as I caught up to Luke. I gave him a victorious smile and shot to full speed. When I crossed the finish line there was a good distance between Luke and me. When he finally crossed the finish line, he was breathing heavily.

"The winner of endurance is Mr. Di Angelo!" The coach exclaimed in surprise. "Now, we shall be off to test your technical skills!"

The next part consisted of ball control, finishing, defensive abilities and awareness. I won all of them to most of the crowd's surprise.

We went on to the last part where we would both captain our own teams to play against each other. The members of the team chose which captain they wanted to play with.

Luke's team went across the field to brainstorm a plan. I turned towards my team and said, "I know you don't know me that well yet, but I do know that we all love to play soccer! My plan is simple. Play whatever you want, but don't be selfish; pass the ball when you see an opportunity." They all smiled and went to take their positions on the field; I took center mid- field. The game began and after a while, I noticed that Luke always seemed to have the ball whenever his team held possession; his strategy was the complete opposite of mine.

I tackled Luke when he was close to the goal, got the ball, and went made a run for it. I made it to the goal with ease as I easily dodged the defenders. I decided to finish in style, so I volleyed the ball but aimed for the top right corner. When the ball reached the back of the net, the crowd erupted with cheers.

When the game started again I decided to get my forwards some goals. I was constantly passing the ball to the other players on my team. By halftime, the score was 4-0. I joined the rest of my teammates, who were all smiling. "You were awesome man! I can't wait 'til you become our captain!" A boy with shaggy auburn hair said.

"Yeah, with you as our captain, we are a shoe in for state champs," a boy towards the back of the group shouted. The rest of the team cheered in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I will try my best not to disappoint you. Now, we must concentrate on the task at hand. I noticed that they always give Luke the ball, so for the next half, they will probably expect us to target him. I want you guys to be alert, but not entirely focused on him okay?" I announced. They all nodded in agreement and went about their business.

The next half of the game was exhilarating! We completely dominated and when the match was over, the score was 12- 0.

The coach came over to me after the match and announced, "Congratulations, Nico, you are the new captain of Goode High school's soccer team! I look forward to working with an exceptionally player such as yourself."

I shook his hand courteously and made my way towards my friends. Piper was the first to gush. "You were so freaking awesome! That was epic! Congratulations on the win, captain."

"Thanks, Piper!" I replied with a smile. The other guys congratulated me and then headed out. I made my way to the locker rooms.

When I arrived, I heard yelling, and lots of it. When I snuck closer, I saw that the voices belonged to Luke and Thalia. It seemed that they were having an argument about something, and Luke was furious while Thalia looked scared.

"Luke, calm down. I wasn't drooling over the new captain!" Thalia exclaimed. 'Thalia was drooling over me?' I smiled at the thought. I was brought out of my little daydream when I heard someone getting slapped. When I saw Thalia holding her face, I became furious.

"What the f*ck did you just do?" I said as I stepped out into his vision. Instead of replying, he attempted to fist me. I caught his fist in my hand and planted my own in his face. He stumbled backwards, trying to fight back wildly. I easily dodged his attempts. I gave him one kick in his private area and a right hand to his jaw.

I walked over to Thalia and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and was furious. "I can handle myself retard, you just made it fucking worse now do me a favor and leave me the f*ck alone! you dumbass" She screamed.

I obliged and left. When I got into my car, I began bang my head against the steering wheel out of frustration. "Why? Why can't I have any luck with the girls I like?!" I spat, revving up my engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia**

I couldn't help but admired Nico as he played. He looked so calm and the way he moved was so graceful. It's like he wasn't even trying to play. But what really caught my attention was the flexing of his muscles and I know I shouldn't be thinking like this since I have a boyfriend but I just couldn't help it.

**At the end of the match**

To say I was shocked would be a lie. Not only did Nico managed to beat my boyfriend, the best soccer player in the entire school and earn the right to captain our school's soccer but he also managed to destroy the team Luke was playing for. I mean I don't think I have ever seen someone who could be so good but yet be willing to pass the ball and not hog all the glory.

When I finally looked at Luke he was furious. His normal blue eyes were full of rage. He walked over to me and dragged me towards the changing rooms. "Luke let go off me, you're hurting my wrist", I screamed.

"You deserve to get hurt, I saw you drooling over that Nico punk", Luke shouted.

I was shocked that he noticed me especially since he was playing; I mean I didn't know I was that obvious. The way Luke glared at me made me feel scared which is an unusual emotion for me especially since my father is the King of Gods. Eventually I managed to say, "Luke calm down, I wasn't drooling over the new captain". As soon as the words left Luke slapped me in my face.

I held my face and stumbled backwards. I heard someone's voice and he sounded angry. When I looked up I saw Nico and he was furious. I wondered why he was angry; I even began to wonder if he likes me. I pushed the thought away when I saw Luke attack Nico. I expected Nico to be beaten in a second since Luke is one of the best fighters at camp.

But when Nico stopped Luke's hand, I began to think that Nico is a demigod. Although I strongly doubt that since no half blood could survive that long without training. The fight continued but as I watched I realized this was more of someone being beat up rather than a fight. And to my surprise my Luke was getting destroyed.

I don't know why I got angry after Luke just slapped me but I did. I was angry because: I could take care of myself and although Luke just hit me I still had feelings for him. Maybe not as much but still I didn't want to watch him get beat up. After Nico was finished, he looked over at me and I could see the worry in his eyes.

He walked over to me and asked," Are you okay?"

I looked at him furiously and said, "I can handle myself retard, you just made it fucking worse now do me a favor and leave me the f*ck alone! you dumbass". As soon as the words left my mouth I felt horrible. When I looked in his I immediately registered that I hurt him. Before I could apologize or say anything, he ran away from me. When he left I began to cry. After about ten minutes, Luke began to move again.

When he finally stood up, I realized that he had two black eyes and bruises all over his body. He glared at me and wobbled out of the changing rooms. When he left, I began to cry even more.

**Nico**

After banging my head on my steering wheel for about twenty minutes, I ignited my car and drove home. When I got home I noticed Percy and Jason's cars were parked in the garage. I went into the house and ran to my room because I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

**Piper**

After the soccer match Jason invited me to his home and I happily accepted. When I arrived at their condo, I was lost for words. It was beautiful; it was like it was designed by my mother and Hephaestus. The outside was gold and white while the inside was black walls with sea green ceilings. It was as if the big three lived here since I recognized their colors.

I sat down with Jason and we began to watch 'Wreck It Ralph". Well correction we tried to watch the movie, throughout the movie we had plenty of make out sessions. Since we weren't watching the show at all anymore, we decided to turn the TV off. After twelve minutes, Percy walked in. He greeted me and went into the kitchen.

When Percy was finished he came over and sat with us. We began to talk and Percy turned out to be a really nice talked for about an hour and then Nico came in and run up stairs.

"Shouldn't we go check on him?", I asked. Before they could reply, my phone vibrated. When I looked at my phone, I saw that Thalia sent me a text.

**Conversation**

Thalia: Can you ask you and your boyfriend come pick me please; I am in the changing room at school

Me: Sure we are on our way

**End Conversation**

"Umm Jason do you mind if we went to pick up Thalia at school?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket.

"Sure lets go", he said.

20 minutes later...

When we got to the changing room, I was shocked to see Thalia on the floor cry I ran over to her and asked, "Thalia what happened to you?" She mumbled out the entire story and I was speechless when she was finished.

"Why did you get angry at Nico though, he was just trying to help", Jason said calmly. But I could the anger hidden deep inside his voice and decided I should probably get them away from each other as soon as possible.

"Jason can we leave now please", I asked using my charmspeak. I kind of felt guilty charmspeaking him but it was necessary right now.

"Sure", he said. We led Thalia the car and Jason drove us home. When we got home I kissed Jason and told him that I would text him later. Me and Thalia went inside and saw Annabeth talking to Mark.

I and Thalia decided to give them space so we went to my room.

**Narrator**

Jason went home to comfort Nico. When he got home he informed Percy of what happened and they both made their way to Nico's room. When Jason knocked on his door, Nico hesitated but decided it wasn't fair to leave his bro's hanging like that.

"Nico do you like Thalia?" Percy asked when Nico was happy again.

Nico's face saddened and he said, "Yeah but I don't think she likes me. I think she hates me".

"She doesn't hate you bro, just give her some time she will come around eventually", Percy said.

"Yeah and if she doesn't you can easily get any girl you want", Jason added. Nico cheered up and they boys talked until it was time to go to bed.

Meanwhile at the girl's condo...

"Thalia you know you made Nico feel really bad right?" Piper said

"I know but I was angry that me, the daughter of the Zeus had to be protected by a mere mortal. Honestly it was my pride that took control and I am really sorry ", Thalia replied.

"With all due respect you should be apologizing to Nico not me", Piper said. Thalia nodded in agreement. "Mhm so who are you going to chill with now?" Piper asked.

"Well I was hoping I could join your group of friends", Thalia said.

"You know Nico is in my group right? If you want to be in it, you are going to have to make friends with Nico", Piper said.

"Yeah I know but how am I going to do that?" Thalia asked.

Piper smiled deviously and said, "I have an Idea".

"Sometimes I wish you were a daughter of Athena instead of Aphrodite cause although you aren't as lovey dovey as your siblings, you still have traits of your mother", Thalia said.

"Whatever Thalia, well did Luke take back the car he bought you for your three year anniversary?" Piper asked.

"More than likely, where are you going with this?" Thalia asked.

"Well since you don't have a ride, I could give you Nico's phone number and you ask him too carry you to school tomorrow", Piper said excitedly.

"But I don't think he will come", Thalia replied.

"Ohh I will make sure he comes, it helps when you are on good terms with his bros", Piper said.

"Alright what's his number?" Thalia asked. Piper took out her phone and texted the number to Thalia. Thalia took out her phone and texted Nico.

**Conversation**

Thalia: Hey Nico, it's Thalia

Nico: Ohh hey

Thalia: Umm we need to talk, could you pick me up tomorrow to go to school?

Nico: Am not sure your precious boyfriend would be happy with that

Thalia: I don't have a boyfriend anymore

Nico: Okay umm what time should I pick you up?

Thalia: Around 7 so we can be at school when it begins at 7:45

Nico: Okay see you then, good night

**End Conversation**

Thalia blushed when Nico said 'see you then' and Piper noticed. "Umm Thalia what do you think about Nico?" Piper asked.

"I think he is cute, sexy, and awesome at football and he seems nice", Thalia replied.

Piper giggled and said, "Do you have a crush on him?"

Thalia slightly blushed and said, "Okay so maybe I am attracted to him a little but unlike you it's much too dangerous for me to have a relationship with anyone who is not a demi-god".

"Uhuh well guess what?" Piper said. "I think they might be demi-gods too, I mean how else would they be able to defeat Luke so easily", Piper added.

"Well let's just hope so, anyway let's go to bed so we can be ready for school tomorrow", Thalia said.

**The Next day - Wednesday**

Annabeth, who had made up with her boyfriend the previous night, woke up at 6 a.m and she felt awesome, she went into the bathroom to freshen up then she got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got into the kitchen she said good morning to Piper and Thalia who were already eating their breakfast.

They struck up a conversation in which Thalia told Annabeth what happened the previous day with her, Luke and Nico. They also warned Annabeth about Mark and told her to text them if anything happened. The conversation ended when Piper and Thalia got a text from the boys saying they were outside. They both went outside and when Thalia saw the midnight black car, she immediately fell in love with it.

She silently prayed that the black car belong to Nico and as if reading her mind Piper said, "The black car is Nico's". When Piper was finished talking she got into the blue Ferrari which Thalia assumed was Jason's car. Thalia walked over to the black car and got inside.

"Good morning Thalia", Nico said as he began to drive.

"Good morning Nico, how are you?" Thalia replied.

"I am trying to be okay how about you?" Nico said.

"Same um I am sorry about yesterday, I really am", Thalia said.

Nico smiled at Thalia and said," It's okay Thalia, your already forgiven. To be honest I was never angry with you".

"Why are you being so nice to me when you don't even know me?" Thalia asked.

"Because I want to get to know you but unlike Percy and Jason, I am not really the social type so I really don't have any skills with people", Nico replied.

"Ohh so you want to be friends then?" Thalia asked. When Thalia looked into his eyes, she could have sworn that he was disappointed but he seemed too able to mask his emotions because he smiled.

"Friends", Nico said with a smile. They continued talking until a song by Green Day known as Time of your life came on. They were surprised when they both began to sing out loud every single word of the song. When they finally got to school they realized they were 10 minutes late.

"Umm Nico do you mind if I hitch a ride with you to go home?" Thalia asked.

"Hey that's what friends are for Thalia", Nico replied before running off to class. Thalia on the other hand took her merrily time since she already knew hurrying wouldn't change anything, it would just make her tired.

**Percy**

I woke up at 6:15 to be exact and went into the bathroom to freshen up and also to become fully awake. Afterwards I got dressed then I went downstairs to get something to eat. I was surprised when neither Jason nor Nico were here. 'Great just great, I should probably get a girlfriend too', I thought. I got some so frosted flakes and went into my car.

It took me about five minutes to get to school since I broke the speed limit a couple times. When I got into class and took my seat Piper and Jason greeted me. When class began I realized Nico wasn't here yet.

"Hey Jason where is Nico?" I whispered.

"He is probably still with Thalia", Jason replied. I stared at him waiting to hear more but he just mouthed the words, 'I promise to explain later'. I obliged and began to do what I normally do in bio, sleep.

"Glad that you finally decided to join us Mr. Di Angelo", my bio teacher said.

"Sorry, slept in late sir", Nico replied as he made his way to his seat. First block was over in a flash and now me; Nico and Jason were heading to our second block which is Greek mythology. Since we basically live their stories we use this block to sleep and talk.

"So Jason you ready for your basketball match later?" Nico asked.

"Yeah am not worried though, these guys with all due respect (which is very little) really suck", Jason replied.

"Yeah I agree, I have a feeling that we are going to make this school very feared when it comes to sports", I said.

"Yeah we will since I will be the basketball captain, Percy is the captain of the swimming team and Nico as the soccer captain. We are going to rock this school", Jason announced.

We fist bumped each other and started to laugh which earned us a glare from our teacher. "Angelo, Grace and Jackson would you mind explaining what I just said", the teacher said.

"Well you just said that there are three maiden goddesses", I said.

"Namely Artemis, Athena and Hestia", Nico added.

"But Athena has kinds which are formed mentally and that is why she is the only maiden goddess that has children", Jason finished. The teacher's jaw dropped in astonishment when we were finished.

"That's correct", he muttered.

"Okay now it's our turn, we will ask you a question now if you don't mind?" I asked.

"Sure be my guests", he replied. We talked between ourselves and came up with a question.

"What was the hardest labor of Hercules and why?" Jason asked.

"To capture the Cerynian Hind because we all now Artemis hates men and loved and protected the animal", the teacher replied.

"Wrong actually the hardest labor was to capture Cerebus since he had to go to the Underworld with the huge possibility that he wouldn't return, he couldn't use weapons, Hades who is the god of the Underworld does not favor children of Zeus and finally Cerebus is probably the most powerful dog in history", I said.

"Well done boys, you certainly know your stuff. I am giving you all extra credit", the teacher announced. We smiled and began talking again. Soon second block was over and it was now time for gym. See gym was my favorite class because it was actually fun if you minus all the girls trying to flirt with me. Well except one blond girl who is the only girl in the class who hasn't attempted to flirt with me.

I don't know what it was but she not wanting me made me feel slightly attracted to her. I mean as I watched her I realized Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair like a princess. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes had a intense shade of grey and always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. Annabeth looked like a typical California girl only with a natural tan.

I decided that today would be the day I talked to her. As I was walking over to her, I felt something that I didn't usually feel, butterflies in my stomach. "Hey", I said.

""Hey", she replied.

"Want to be my partner for the day?" I asked.

"No my boyfriend is already my partner, thanks for offering though", Annabeth said.

"Alright I will be over there if you need anything", I said as I walked away. Gym went by quickly and so did lunch and fourth block. Now I was heading back to the gym to watch my bro become the new captain of the basketball team. When I got there I saw a gigantic crowd cheering. When I listened I soon found out that it was a fight.

I quickly made my way to the center of the crowd where I saw Luke and some of his groupies fighting Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

After the bell rang to free us from our classes, I went to the gym with Thalia. Hanging out with Thalia was awesome! I'm usually pretty anti-social around most people, but with Thalia I was completely different. Thalia brought out another side of me. Usually it takes me months, even years, to open up to someone, but Thalia cracked my shell in the matter of a few days. The thing is, I didn't mind opening up to her; I was actually quite ecstatic about it. I just hope that we would be able to become closer and closer.

We spotted Luke and his friends as soon as we strode through the gym doors; I immediately knew that it was not going to end well. I noticed Thalia tense, so I held her by the arm and dragged her to the bleachers, but Luke had already noticed us. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore and the faggot," Luke said maliciously. His friends laughed, and students started to gather.

"Don't you ever talk about Thalia like that again or I will beat the shit out of you, just like I did yesterday," I growled.

"Oh please, we all know you aren't about that life. On the other hand, we do know that Thalia is about the slut life. If she wasn't I wouldn't have had to dump her!" Luke announced. The crowd looked at Thalia and she immediately began to cry. When I saw the tears streaming down her beautiful face, my blood began to boil.

"Come on, I dare you to stand up to me with all of your mighty strength," Luke mocked. I smiled and walked towards Luke, who was now shocked and lost for words.

"Well, what you going to do punk?" I asked. His friends began to cheer him on while the crowd watched closely. Luke seemed to be remembering yesterday's scene, because he hesitated with a slight shiver.

"You see, punk, you're all talk and no actions! The only person who you could hit was your ex-girlfriend. You're a stupid, arrogant ass nigga who didn't deserve such a beautiful and intelligent girl in the first place!" I shouted. When I was finished talking, I turned around and walked away. That was when Luke decided to attack, pushing me to the ground with clenched fists.

I caught both his hands and kicked his ankle, causing him to fall on the ground. I then got on top of him and start delivering some heavy flows with my fists. His friends took this as their invitation to the fight. Unfortunately, I was hopelessly outnumbered.

I tried to fight them off, but my attempts were fruitless. My fighting was powered by pure hate, so I wasn't as steady as I would usually be.

"Nico I'm coming!" I heard someone familiar yell. Before I knew it, Percy was knocking out some boys. Together we went Hades on Luke's gang.

When we knocked the rest of the gang out, Percy stopped, but I made my way back to Luke to finish him off.

"Mr. Di Angelo and Mr. Castellan, to the principal's office now!" Coach shouted as he pulled me off the worthless piece of shit. When I looked at Luke, I felt utterly pleased . He had a bleeding nose, two black eyes, and was choking up blood. I smiled and walked to the principal's office. A clearly disappointed principal waited for me at a mahogany desk.

"Nico Di Angelo, this is your third day at this school, and you are already fighting!" He stated sternly.

"With all due respect Sir, Luke started the fight. You could even watch the video from the school's camera and see that he attacked me when I was walking away," I said. He nodded and focused on his computer. This gave me enough time to look at his office. It was decorated with plenty of trophies from the 90's, but none of them dated to this century. I looked at his desk and read that his name was Mr. Roper.

"I see that you are indeed telling the truth, Mr. di Angelo, but I also saw that you fought back. Even though you did not start the fight, I am still required to suspend you for at least five days" Mr. Roper said.

"Very well, sir. I accept the fact that I must be suspended, but I was just thinking that we could, let's just say, make a deal so that this incident doesn't appear on my file?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't in any position to make deals, with the principal no less, but let's hear it," Mr. Roper said.

"Well, sir, I couldn't help but notice that your displayed trophies date back to no later than 1997," I stated. I saw his face slightly drop, so I knew I had this one in the bag.

"And how does that concern you?" He asked coldly.

"Well, if you didn't know already, I am the new captain of the soccer team, and I am very skilled. If you don't believe me, you ask the coach," I said calmly. His face was emotionless when he picked up the phone to call someone, who I assume must have been the coach.

He smiled when he ended the call. "Very well, it seems you are telling the truth. Please continue."

I grinned and said, "My pleasure, sir. I am asking you to remove the account of my suspension from the school records if I lead this year's soccer team to first place in every tournament we are enter."

Mr. Roper smiled and replied, "Excellent! Now, this will not be an easy task. I will be entering the team into every tournament it qualifies for, including the state championships. If you can deliver, you have gotten yourself a deal," Mr. Roper said as he held out his hand.

"I promise to deliver, sir!" I said as I shake his hand.

He smiled," Very well, but there is one more condition I have to lace before you leave: This must stay between us alone, Mr. Di Angelo."

I returned the smile and said, "Of course, sir".

I grabbed my suspension letter and left. When I walked out of the principal's office, I was greeted by a huge bear hug from Thalia. I returned the hug, but as soon as we broke apart, she started to fist me

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten seriously injured! Don't dare to ever do that again!" While she was scolding me she began to cry. I pulled her into my embrace.

"Thalia, you are worth much more than what I just went through, and I will gladly protect you, no matter what the cause." I wiped her eyes.

She lifted her head up and looked directly into my eyes; it was if she was reading me like I am a book. Slowly I felt her lean closer to me until something shocking happened,WE first I was taken back but I soon found back my courage and deepened the kiss. It felt as if my whole body was electrified as her soft, tender lips move against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. When we broke apart, I felt completely content, but she was glaring daggers at me. Then she and ran way. I stood confused in the abandoned hallway with a heart that was equally as empty.

**Piper**

When Jason and I arrived at the gym for his match, we were informed that there was a huge fight between two boys over a girl. It may just be because I am a child of Aphrodite, but I think that those kinds of fights were the best. We continued walking until we found Percy sitting down with an extremely worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Perce?" Jason asked.

"You heard about the fight, right?" Percy asked. We nodded and he continued, "Well, Nico was fighting with Luke over something that sleaze ball had said to Thalia."

"Where are they now?" I asked worriedly.

"Nico is at the principal's office, but I honestly don't have a clue of where Thalia is," Percy replied.

I turned to Jason and said, "I don't think I will be able to see your match, I have to find my Thals."

"Don't worry Pipes, I would do the same if it was Nico or Percy. Here take my keys just in case there is the need to go anywhere," Jason said as he threw me his car keys. I pecked his lips and began my search for Thalia.

I searched the whole school for about forty five minute until I found Thalia in the janitor's closet. She was a complete mess; she must have been crying a lot to make her makeup run like that.

I decided that it would be in her best interest to bring her home right away. "Come on, Thalia; let's get you home," I whispered. I quickly wiped her face off with a sheet of toilet paper I had pulled off of a roll that was sitting on one the shelves. I pulled her to Jason's car in silence. When I got inside, I asked her for details and she obliged.

"Me and Nico kind of, well, made out," she said calmly.

"So why were you hiding and crying? What did he say?" I asked slightly confused.

"He didn't do or say anything. After we kissed I just glared at him, and then I ran away," she replied unfazed.

"Why did you glare at him and run away though? I thought you liked him," I said.

"Well, I do but when I kissed him, it was the best kiss I have ever had, no doubt about that, but it also brought back memories of the person I had my first kiss with. I guess I just took out all my anger and pain on Nico," she replied. When she was finished talking, I felt bad for her, but the person I felt sorry for the most was Nico.

"Thalia I understand that Luke hurt you, but if you haven't noticed, Nico protected you and all you did was hurt him. Right now the poor boy must either be thinking you're playing with his emotions or that he took advantage of you," I said hotly.

Her face saddened even more. "I know, but I'm just not ready to move on yet. Luke and I just broke up yesterday and I made out with another boy today," she said.

"I get that, Thalia, but you need to understand that this is the second time you have hurt Nico," I said. I noticed that she tensed, but didn't even make an attempt to reply, so I just started the car and drove home in silence.

**Nico**

'Why do I always get played with?' I asked myself. Thalia really hurt me this time. I forgave her the first time, which is very hard for me since my fatal flaw was keeping grudges. This time I was on the verge of crying, something I haven't done since I was a child, but I hid my emotions and made my way to the gym to watch Jason become the captain of the basketball team.

They were in the middle of a basketball match when I entered the gym. "Nico, over here!" I heard a voice call. I walked over to Percy and sat into the empty seat beside him.

"Jason is winning, right?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, he has won two out of the three tasks," he said.

"Great! I am so ready to see another one of those jerks fume!" I wheezed.

"Yeah, me too," Percy laughed. "Anyway, what happened with you, dude?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"I'll talk about that when Jason's done."

**Narrator**

Percy and Nico focused on the match until Jason was declared the new basketball team captain. After, the three of them walked to the parking lot together.

"So, Nico, Jason is here now, are you ready to tell your story?" Percy nudged.

"Sure…um…well, we kind of made out and then she," Nico started, but was interrupted by Jason.

"And then she became your girlfriend! Congrats man!" Jason exclaimed jokingly. Unfortunately, both Jason and Percy caught Nico in tears.

"Actually, she just glared at me and ran away," Nico said sadly.

Jason and Percy stood speechless, so Nico took this as his chance to escape. He hopped into his Bugatti and sped home.

"Jason, I think it's time we had a talk with Miss Grace," Percy said angrily.

"I think so too Percy. Let's go," Jason replied.

**At the girls' condo later that night**

"Thalia, I think you should hide," Piper said urgently.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Nico may not have the heart to curse you out but his cousins do and they are on their way here," Piper said.

Before Thalia could reply the doorbell rang. Thalia got up and went to answer the door.

"Ahh just the girl we wanted to see," Percy falsely smiled. "May we come in?" He asked.

"Sure," Thalia replied nervously. The boys walked in, and Jason went to sit beside Piper.

"What in the Hades is your problem Thalia? First, Nico beats up the guy who slapped you, and how did you repay him? Oh yeah, you freaking yelled at him!" Percy shouted.

Jason stood up and said, "And then you made out with him, glared at him and ran away! What the heck is your problem?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll make it up to him tomorrow when I ask him to pick me up," Thalia said nervously.

"So that's all he is to you? A ride when you need it huh? That's just fantastic!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, please calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt Nico," Piper said desperately.

"Piper, I know this is rude, but please just stop. I listened to you the first time, and it only hurt my bro in the end," Jason said calmly. Piper knew Jason cared deeply about Nico, so she didn't get upset with him, especially since she knew he was telling the truth. It was basically her fault.

"Thalia, we never want to see you near Nico again, or I promise you will live to regret it," Percy said dangerously.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do!" Thalia shouted as her pride began to take control of her mouth. "And you should get out of my house right now," She added.

"We will leave but don't let us see you near Nico again unless he wants you there. You don't deserve him anyway," Percy said.

"You know what Percy I think what Luke said was true, she really is a slut," Jason said as he and Percy walked out of the room.

Piper followed them to give Jason back his keys. "Jason, you know that last comment wasn't needed," Piper whispered as she gave him back his keys.

"Yes it was; Nico may not be willing to say anything because he likes her, but I on the other hand will not sit by and watch my best friend get hurt over and over again," Jason replied.

"Let's just drop it," Piper sighed, and Jason nodded. "Talk to you later?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Jason said before he pecked Piper's lips and got into his car.

**Annabeth**

After the match, I remembered Piper's warning, and I became a bit shaky.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mark asked.

"Well Luke hit Thalia after he lost, so I'm just scared," I whispered.

"Babe look at me," Mark said. He held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. "Annabeth, I love you. I would never do that to you," He said seriously, then kissed me.

When we broke apart I whispered, "Thank you. I love you too."

**Two hours later...**

I got home and saw Piper comforting Thalia, who looked like a mess.

"What happened?" I asked.

Piper began to tell me about today's events, and to say that I was shocked would be a huge understatement. I mean, it didn't take a daughter of Aphrodite to see that they were perfect for eachother. I don't know why, but I became angry with Thalia. I mean, how could she hurt a boy who protected her, even though he hardly knew her. It's not even like he was ugly or anything; he and his friends just came to the school and they already had all the girls worshiping them.

"Thalia, you really messed up this time," I shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Narrator**

I have decided to skip to the end of the school year so I can make them goto to camp and have some fun but I will give you guys a recap of what happened during the school year though.

**Recap**

After the little incident Nico devoted himself completely into soccer and as a result led the team to win every tournament the school entered including the New York State soccer championship. Nico was also named the top scorer and got the Best soccer player of the year award. Thalia became very antisocial and only talked to Annabeth and Piper. She went from the most popular girl to one of the most hated girls when word started flying around about how she had hurt the soccer captain at the beginning of the school year.

Jason throughout the school year had to balance his time between Piper and basketball; he also won the New York State basketball championship. While on the other hand Piper join the basketball cheerleading team so she could have something to do when Jason was at basketball practice and so she could also be at his games.

Percy won all gold medals at his swimming meets and he also became the fastest youth swimmer in history to this date. While Annabeth and Mark relationship became weaker by the day but they hoped that being at camp for the summer would improve it. By the end of the school year Nico, Percy and Jason earned the respect of the entire school and were commonly known as 'The Awesome Ones'. They were especially favored by their school principal who loved them for bringing in a total of fifteen trophies in one year.

**End Recap**

**Present day**

Today was the last day of formal school and the principal decided to have a dance in honor of his students?

**Percy**

I dreaded this day so much, it was full of girls asking me to be their date. I rejected all of them because to be honest I wasn't interested in any of them. But when Piper is your friend she will make sure you have a date. Eventually she paired me up with one of her cheerleaders. My date was name was Vanessa Andrews. I was upstairs about to fall asleep when I heard "Come on Percy we have to go", Jason said. I got up and went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw Nico and Jason waiting on me.

"Why do we have to go to this dance?" I asked.

"Well for one the principal is honoring us and two Piper would kill you guys if you didn't go", Jason said.

"Wait don't you mean she would kill you if you didn't go", Nico said. See Nico was also upset since he too had gotten paired up with one of Piper's friends. He was especially upset since he wanted to bring Thalia because after all these months he still had feelings for her and he also missed her.

"Shut up anyways just go pick up your dates and let's get this over with", Jason said. Jason walked to his car, got in and drove off.

"Guess he is still upset about not seeing Piper for the entire summer", I said.

"Well he is still the lucky one, he actually got the girl he likes", Nico said sadly before following Jason's lead. I took a deep sigh and hoped in my Lamborghini. I entered Vanessa's Address into my GPS and drove to her home. When I got to her house I rang the doorbell. Her home was not huge but not small at the same time and it was painted in black and red.

"Ahh you must be Perseus, my name is Jon and I am Vanessa's father", the man who opened the door said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the man who raised such a exceptional young lady", I said. I knew I was complimenting her but I was just taking precautions so if I really began to like her then her parent's wouldn't hate me. He smiled approvingly and then Vanessa came out.

If she was trying to impress me, she did a wonderful job. She was in a sea green dress that hugged her curves perfectly and her hair was long and curly. She also wore high heels so we were almost on the same height. "You look beautiful", I said.

"Thanks Percy, you ready to go?" she asked as she blushed crimson red.

"Sure", I replied and turned to her father. "As I said before it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Andrews and don't worry I will have her home by 12", I said. He nodded and we got into my car and drove to the dance.

**Nico**

As I drove to pick up my date, I couldn't help but think about Thalia. I know pathetic right but I just couldn't forget how she made me feel. I was comfortable around her when she wasn't even trying to give me comfort. Yeah, I know she broke my heart twice but I wasn't angry at her. To be honest I was disappointed in myself for not being good enough for her.

Throughout the school year she avoided me even though I tried to talk to her. I later found out that she had been paid a visit my bro's the last time she hurt me. I was told by Piper that they threatened her that if she ever talked to me again they would do something horrible to her. I warned them to leave Thalia alone but they didn't listened.

I also felt really bad when her social status fell as word went around about what she had done to me. She practically became an outcast and it was all because of me. I too became anti social because of what happened to her, I didn't speak to anyone but Piper and my bros. I was kind of excited when my father told me that he would be taking to somewhere called Camp Half Blood tomorrow.

He said that me, Jason and Percy were going to lead the camp in no time but I wasn't really looking forward to it and neither was Percy. Because unlike Jason we didn't love to be in charge and we were tired of authority now especially since we had to lead our individual teams to win multiple tournaments during the school year.

When I finally arrived at my date's house, I had a feeling this night was going to be horrible. Her house was huge and was painted in black and gold. In front of her house was a water fountain and flowers. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened I saw a gorgeous blond girl with a short dress that hugged her curves and showed a little cleavage. I began to imagine Thalia in her clothes and began to drool. "I take it that you like how I look", she said.

"No I love how you look", I replied. "Umm you mind telling me your name again?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"My name is Sage Diaz", she said proudly.

"Well Sage are you ready for the dance?" I asked. Instead of replying she kissed my cheek and got into my car. I didn't really feel anything when she kissed my cheek so I just got into the car and drove to the dance.

**Piper**

Today was so ugh. I mean I had to tell Vanessa and Sage everything about Nico and Percy then I had to help them pick out their dresses. When I got home, I expected to have some time for myself but ohh boy was I wrong. As soon as I got home, Annabeth attacked me with questions. In the end, I had to pick out her dress as well. When I was finished with Annabeth I began to wonder where Thalia was because it is unlike her to miss a dance.

I went up to her room and barged in without knocking since I wanted to see what she was doing. When I got in the room, I saw Thalia soaked with tears looking at me with bloodshot eyes. "Is this about Nico?" I asked.

"I can't believe you got him a date Piper, how could you?" Thalia said.

"I had to Thalia, he is a guest of honor and it would look bad if he came without a date", I replied. "You could have been his girlfriend from the beginning of the school year but you messed up not once but twice", I added.

"You know what Piper; I thought you would understand me but I guess was wrong. All you have done throughout the year is neglect me", Thalia said. I felt kinda bad because it was true, over the school year I have been neglecting Thalia.

"Thalia I am sorry, I promise to make it up to you when we get to camp", I said sadly.

"No Piper you will never make it up, because I have already lost Nico, my best friends and even my social status. The only thing left for me to lose is my friends at camp and I am bound to lose them too since they follow Luke. Now please just get out of my room Piper, please", she screamed.

I felt really bad when I listened to Thalia's speech because unfortunately it was all true. I felt really bad that as her best friend I didn't help her at all but instead I actually made her life worst. When I stood there feeling guilty, I felt Thalia hand's on my back. She was pushing me out of her room. I tried to resist but Thalia was extremely strong compared to me. In a matter of time I was outside of her room.

I looked at the time and when I saw that it was already six p.m and that the dance was in an hour. I went to my room to get ready. I decided that I would be wearing a sky blue, strapless dress with black high heels from when I first there was going to be a dance. The only thing left to do was pick my shoes and get ready.

**Jason**

When I arrived at Piper's condo it was about six thirty, which meant I had thirty minutes to get to the dance. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. When Piper opened the door I was left speechless as usual. She was gorgeous. "Jason let's go or we will be late", she said as she walked passed. I heard the sadness in her voice and grabbed her arm.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "What's wrong babe?" She looked in my eyes and I could see that she was fighting back tears. She began to tell me about her talk with Thalia and about how she felt. I began to feel guilty as well because I played a part in her misery as well. And while I was going up on the social ladder, she fell down.

"Piper I know that you're extremely sad right now but can we please try to enjoy the last night we will be spending together", I said sadly.

"Okay Jason, you're right let's go have fun", she said with a forced smile. We got into my Ferrari and left for the dance.

**Narrator**

Percy and his date were the first ones to arrive, then Nico and Jason. They all walked in together and were greeted by a huge round of applause. They made their way to the section that was reserved for them and sat down. Mr. Roper took the stage to officially begin.

"I would hereby like to dedicate this dance to the three greatest captains Goode High school has ever seen. Some of you call them 'The Awesome Ones' but they are formally known as Perseus Jackson - Captain of the Swimming Team, Jason Grace - Captain of the Basketball team and Nico Di Angelo - Captain of the Soccer team. At this moment I would like to say thanks on the behalf of the entire school and the board of directors for enrolling in this school and making Goode High school's name feared when it comes to sports. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night and have an awesome holiday", Mr. Roper announced.

After Mr. Roper was finished talking everyone got on the dance floor. Piper and Jason immediately began to gain the attention of the whole school. I mean Piper was grinding on Jason like she was a professional stripper and Jason seemed to love it. After about thirty minutes the crowd got tired of watching the couple dance and started dancing with their respective dates.

Percy and Nico were both dancing with their dates and let's just say having a cheerleader as a date meant some really intimate dancing. By the time the dance was drawing to the end. Jason was on a chair making out with Piper who was sitting on his lap while Percy and Vanessa were making out against the wall. You all might be wondering what happened to Nico well it's very simple.

Well when Sage was getting a little bit too intimate for his liking, he left the dance altogether. When Nico into his car, he realized that he didn't see Thalia at the dance. He decided to text her thinking that maybe he could meet her somewhere.

Thalia

Shortly after Piper left, I made up my mind that I would leave for camp tonight. The only problem was that I didn't have a ride. I decided that I would sleep on it.

**Three hours later**

I woke up because I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and I was utterly shocked when I saw a text message from Nico.

Open Conversation

Nico: Hey, I noticed you were at the dance, why?

Me : Well the boy I liked already had a date for the night so I didn't see the point of going

Nico: Oh bummer, am sorry to hear so what did you do all night then?

Me : Well I packed to leave for camp

Nico: Oh so when are you leaving?

Me : Tonight if I find a ride

Nico: I could bring you if you want?

Me: Sure that would be okay since I haven't been around you since well you know

Nico: Yeah I want to talk to you about that I am on my way to pick you up now

**End Conversation**

I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. After I got over my shock I packed my stuff and went into the bathroom to make myself look presentable. By the time I was finished getting my stuff downstairs, the door bell rang. When I got to the door and opened I saw Nico looking extremely handsome in his tuxedo.

He smiled at me and I swear I almost melted on the spot. "Hey Thalia you ready?" he asked.

"Sure let me just get my stuff", I replied.

"No I got you, just get in the car", Nico said. I was about to argue but when I say him take up the two of my bags with ease, I just walked to the car. It was my second time in his car but I still found it breathtaking. He threw my bags on the back seat and got into his seat.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Long Island Sound", I replied. He entered the address into his GPs and began to drive. When we got on the highway I said sadly, "Nico I am sorry about what I did at the beginning of the school year. I treated you horribly when all you did was protecting me and I just want you to know that I am extremely sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me".

"Thalia I was never angry with you, if anything I was disappointed with myself for not being good enough for you", he said. His words shocked me to the very core. I mean I expected him to agree with me or something but I never thought he would blame himself as not being good enough for me. His actions only made me fall for him even more.

"Nico why do you forgive when I hurt you? Why are you so kind to me? Why do you protect me? Why do you fight for me? Why do you think you're not good enough for me?" I asked basically asking all the questions that haunted me over the school year.

"Well Thalia I used to ask myself the same question at one point but then I came to one answer", He said as he drove over into the emergency lane of the highway and turned on his emergency lights. He shifted his body and looked into my eyes. As I looked into his brown eyes, I became lost until he said three words that made my breathing stop for a moment and my heart to skip a beat at the same time.

"I really like you", he said. I hadn't noticed how close we were until I felt his breath when he exhaled. "I know you probably don't like me like that but I just had to tell you how I felt before you went off for summer break", he added.

"Nico I know you might not believe this but I actually really like you too", I muttered. The next thing I felt was something I had been longing for the entire school year, his lips on mine. As he deepened the kiss I could feel the intensity and passion he was putting into the kiss and I soon felt my lips react to it. Our lips moved in such harmony, you would have thought that we made out every second of every day.

I soon found my hand running through his hair as his hand caressed my cheeks. We continued making out for a long time and when we were finished I was surprised to find myself sitting in Nico's lap. "I have waited so long to do that again", he whispered as he began to kiss my neck. I moaned because he brought me great pleasure and I could feel my hormones kicking in.

My fingers soon began to unbutton Nico's shirt. When his shirt was unbuttoning I rubbed his chiseled chest and pulled him in for another kiss. We began yet another make out session but this time my hand was all over his body. I was brought out of my hormone filled moment when I heard someone pounding on the car window. Nico opened the door and slid from under me to go outside.

I started to become worried because when I looked outside, I realized Nico was talking to a police officer.

**10 minutes later...**

Nico came into the car smiling for reasons unknown. "So what did he say?" I asked. He told me about how he bribed the officer and I laughed my butt off. When we were finished laughing, he started the car and we continued our journey. The rest of the ride was fun because we talked, laughed and he also held my hand all the way which made me extremely comfortable.

When we got to camp borders I knew he couldn't come so I turned around to say good bye. "Good bye Nico", I said.

"Wait Thalia I need to know what we are now?" he asked. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't have asked me that because I knew I would end up hurting him again.

"I can't be your girlfriend Nico", I said fighting back my tears as I watch his eyes that were once filled with happiness become filled with pain.

"Why? I thought you said you liked me", he replied. When he questioned my love for him I just couldn't keep back my tears anymore. I began to cry but I was soon pulled into his strong arms which also wrapped around me protectively. "Just be honest with me Thalia", he whispered.

"I am a half blood but not just any I am a child of the Big Three, I am the daughter of Zeus", I said as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled and asked, "And this is Camp Half Blood then?" I was taken back at his questions and began to wonder how he knew about Camp.

"Yes it is but how do you know about camp?" I asked.

"You are a very intelligent girl, you already know the answer", he replied.

I blushed slightly before asking, "Are you a half blood too?"

He nodded and I smiled." Who's your godly parent?", I asked.

"That I can't tell you yet, you will know tomorrow though but I will give you a hint", he said. He kissed me and when I opened my eyes he was gone, even his car was gone as well.

**Narrator**

Nico shadow traveled home with a smile on his face. He went inside and noticed that neither Percy nor Jason was home yet. When he looked at the time and saw that it was two thirty, he decided to call it a night.

**Meanwhile at Piper's condo**

After the dance, Jason drove Piper home. When they got home, they began to watch movie Soon Piper was fast asleep so Jason brought her up to her room and went home. When he parked his car he noticed Nico was already home. Jason walked inside but when he saw no sign of Nico, he went to bed.

**In Percy's car**

After the dance Percy and Vanessa went into his car to continue their make out session. As their make out became more and more intense, they were also striped of their clothing by the order. In no time, Vanessa was on top of Percy with only her bra and panties on while Percy on the other hand did not have on a shirt. Percy coming out of his infatuation realizes what this was leading to so he pried Vanessa off him.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked.

"I don't think I am ready for that yet, I mean I hardly know you", Percy replied.

"Well I guess we just have to change that then", Vanessa said, For the next two hours they got to know each other and guess what they had nothing in common. Vanessa still wanted Percy but Percy on the other hand wanted to get as far away from her as possible. In the end Percy managed to lay her off gently and then he drove her home.

When she was leaving the car, she tried to kiss Percy again but he just moved his head and said, "Good bye". After she left he drove home and went straight to bed.

**The next day - Friday**

Poseidon, Zeus and Hades decided that they would personally escort their sons to camp so they went together to the boy's condo. When they got there they realized that the boys were still sleeping so they flashed them into the living room and took the liberty of dressing and packing their clothes. When the boy's finally woke up they had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Calm down boy's, you will have to get used to waking up his early when you get to camp", Poseidon said. They all groaned. The gods laughed at their sons' behavior since they found it very similar to theirs.

"Yes, Yes now we are here to bring you guys to camp personally", Zeus added.

"Yes but before we leave do you have any questions?" Hades asked.

"Well yeah you haven't told us about camp yet", Percy said.

"Very well, Camp Half-Blood is a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound, directed by the Olympian and my son Dionysus, whom the campers call "Mr. D"; and Chiron, the centaur. The camp has magical borders, which are enforced by the Golden Fleece. The Fleece stays on the tree, guarded by the dragon Peleus, its magical powers protecting the camp", Zeus announced.

"The camp is described as being the only safe place for half-bloods. The half-bloods live in cabin one for each Olympian god, and eat at the dining pavilion. There is also an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, an armory, and the Big House. The camp's cover name is Delphi Strawberry Service, a reference to the name of the Oracle of Delphi", Poseidon added.

"Each cabin has a counselor which is kind of like a senator since the counselor is required to attend meetings on the behalf of their cabin. The leader of the camp is determined by how many deeds you have done and the amount of respect that you command. The present cabin leaders are: Katie Gardener - Demeter, Luke Castellan - Hermes, Mark Lexus - Ares, and Leo Valdez - Hephaestus, Piper McLean - Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase - Athena, Thalia Brown - Zeus, and Pollux - Dionysus and Will Solace Apollo. The current leaders of the camp are Thalia and Luke", Hades said.

By the time Hades was finish talking Jason and Percy were frozen out of pure shock. Nico on the other hand kind of figured out last night when Thalia told her.

"Did you just say Piper?" Jason managed to ask.

"Yes my son, your girlfriend is a child of the love goddess", Zeus said.

"Well anyway I think I speak for myself as well as my brother's when I say that we are extremely proud of you guys for what you have accomplished during the school year", Poseidon announced. The other gods nodded in agreement.

"And we also expect you all to do the same at camp, we expect you guys to dominate just like you did at school", Zeus announced. The boys groaned once again. Being a son of the Big Three was never going to get easy.

"Now enough talk let's go", Hades said.

Meanwhile at Camp Half Blood

Piper and Annabeth had just reached camp when they were informed that there would be an emergency counselor meeting. They made their way to the big house where they saw everyone already gathered.

"The Big Three have all broken the pact but Zeus has broken it twice since we already know about Thalia who also was the child of the great prophecy. The three gods each have a son whom they have trained personally. They have all mastered their father's godly powers and are only second to their father's when it comes to their powers. When they mastered their powers, they each gained a title. The son of Poseidon you shall call the Tidal Lord, the son of Hades you shall call the Ghost King and the child of Zeus you shall call the Supreme Commander of Olympus", Mr. D announced.

"Any questions?" Chiron asked. Mark raised his hand.

"Yes how can Zeus's son be the supreme commander isn't my dad it already?" Mark asked.

"Well he was until Jason defeated him in a match for the title", Chiron announced. The campers gasped and Mark looked angry. Suddenly there was a bright burst of light in the room. When the light faded, there were six new figures standing in the room. The counselors and Chiron bowed.

"You may rise", Hades announced. When Piper looked up and saw Jason she almost fainted. Thalia had the same reaction as Mark, Luke and Annabeth she was shocked.

"Now I am sure some of you guys already know this boys but for those who don't I will introduce them. You should be able to tell their parentage by looking in their eyes so I will skip that part. Their names are Jason Grace, Perseus or Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. At their school they are they captain of the basketball, swimming and soccer teams and have earned the nickname 'The Awesome Ones'. In honor of our sons arrival, there will be a special capture the flag game tomorrow between the Hunters, Campers and The Awesome Ones ", Zeus boomed.

"But since we know our sons will hesitate to win if certain people aren't on their side so Thalia and Piper will fight with them. I expect you all to treat our children like regular campers unless told otherwise", Poseidon said.

"Until we meet again Camp Half blood, goodbye", Hades said. And with that the gods disappeared leaving a shocked crowd behind. Piper came out of her shock and engulfs Jason in a hug.

"Piper lets go somewhere else to discuss this. Have anywhere in mind?" Jason asked. Piper whispered something in Jason's ear and lightning struck the couple. The campers cried out while Dionysus, Percy and Nico laughed.

"What's so funny? They just died", Annabeth said.

"Anniebell you of all people should know that a child of Zeus is immune to lightning", Mr. D said. Annabeth sat back in her chair feeling disappointed in herself.

"Thalia you mind if we went somewhere to talk also?" Nico asked. Thalia walked over to him and whispered something into his ears. Nico and Thalia were then swallowed by shadows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Will Solace asked.

"Well Jason uses Lightning to travel, Nico uses shadows to travel and I use the water vapor around us to travel", Percy said.

"Wow that's so cool, so where is your girlfriend to disappear with?" Katie asked.

Instead of replying Percy vapor traveled to his cabin. "Well I guess that's it for the meeting, return to your normal duties", Chiron said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason**

We arrived at a huge stone that was shaped like a fist when I lightning travelled. We sat on top of the fist and there was an awkward silence at first. "So was sup?" I asked.

"Seriously Jason, I just found out my boyfriend for 10 months is not only the son of Zeus but also the Supreme Commander of Olympus ", Piper replied.

"Yeah and soon to be Prince of Gods", I added with a smile.

"Seriously Jason, why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked angrily.

"Pipes calm down, you didn't tell me you were a half blood and you don't see me getting angry do you?" I asked calmly. She calmed down and I kissed her. "I love you Pipes", I whispered.

"I love you too Jason", she replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "And look at the bright side, we will be spending summer together now", Piper added. Instead of replying I just kissed her, she reacted by deepening the kiss. She eventually pushed me off and said, "As much as I would love to continue our make out session, I have to get you comfortable at camp".

"Can't we do that later?" I asked with lust obvious in my voice.

"Jason we need to get you situated in camp plus we need to prepare for the Capture the flag game against the entire camp tomorrow", she said. I knew those were valid points that I couldn't argue with so I just nodded in agreement. She smiled, intertwined our fingers and began to drag me towards the camp.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"To your cabin", she replied.

**Nico**

When we shadow travelled, we arrived in a cabin painted in white and gold with a huge statue of Uncle Zeus in the middle. "Welcome to Zeus's cabin Ghost King", Thalia announced. When she said my title I was totally shocked.

"How did you know my title?" I asked.

"Chiron told us before you came Nico", Thalia replied as she sat down on a bed. She gestured for me to sit beside her and I obliged. When I sat down she shifted her weight so that she was now sitting in my lap.

"So did you find out last night that I was a demigod when I shadow travelled or did you find out when everyone else did?" I asked.

"Did we get here by shadow travelling?", she replied. I nodded and she said, "Well since Hades hasn't had a child at camp for a long time I didn't even know that shadow travelling even existed. So I found out when everyone else did".

"Ohh so you still haven't answered my question yet", I replied.

"Which question?" she asked.

"Well last night when I asked you what we were now you didn't answer", I replied. She blushed and rested her head on my shoulders.

"Well since you're the Ghost King then I must be your queen", she whispered.

"Well then I am a extremely lucky man then", I replied. She pecked my lips and then looked me in my eyes.

"I love you Nico", she said.

"I love you too Thalia", I replied.

"I love you more Nico", she replied.

"I love you most Thalia", I replied.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me Death Breath", she replied.

"Okay Pinecone Face, your wish is my command", I said just before our lips met. Well one thing led to another and in no time she was sitting on my lap with nothing one but her bra and panties while my shirt was gone. The make out was well very, very intense. We finally broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat.

We turned around to see Piper and Jason with huge smiles on their faces. Thalia blushed crimson red before hopping off of me to put on her clothes. "Can't keep your hands off her, can you Nico?" Jason asked.

"Shut up Grace or do you want me to tell Piper how many times you told me that your little friend appears during your make out sessions with Piper", I replied. Piper and Jason blushed. Thalia came out of the bathroom with her clothes on and her hair fixed.

"So what are you guys up to?" Thalia asked.

"Well I am showing Jason around the camp, you and Nico should come too", Piper said.

"Sure let's go", Thalia replied. She held my hand and then all of us left to explore the camp.

**1 hour later...**

They showed us the an archery field, the dining pavilion, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheatre, stables, an armory, and the Big House. Now we were heading to the arena where it seemed like most of the campers were at the moment. Apparently there was this huge handicap match there. We walked into the arena and took our seats.

When I looked at the battlefield and saw Percy with riptide out I wasn't surprised. When my eyes drifted around the battlefield I saw Mark, Annabeth and four more people surrounding him. "Is Percy good with a sword?", Thalia asked.

"Saying he is good would be an understatement", Jason said. The girls looked at him like he had an ulcer.

"How is that possible? He didn't come to camp for training?", Piper asked.

"No he didn't, but all three of us were trained to fight in Elysium by all the great heroes such as Theseus and Orion", I said. Now there jaws were basically on the floor.

"How is that even possibly?", Thalia asked.

"Well our fathers are the Big Three so they pretty much can do anything they want when combined", Jason replied.

"Yeah we were specially trained to be the ultimate quest team", I added. Piper and Thalia were speechless.

"So where were you guys in the Titan war last year?" Thalia asked angrily.

"Well who do you think took down the Titans?" Jason asked.

"Us of course, I was the child of the prophecy", Thalia said.

"Well that's um good but we took down three titans actually. Percy fought Oceanus so that Poseidon could help the gods with Typhon and he defeated him. I fought Hyperion who along with Krios were generals. I defeated Hyperion and Nico defeated Krios. We fought Kronos until he was weary and then our fathers told us that we should make the child of prophecy kill him so we left", Jason said.

By the time Jason was finished talking Piper and Thalia were speechless. "Anyways that's enough information for the day, let's watch the duel now", I said.

**Percy**

I vapour travelled to the place where my dad had gave me coordinates to when I needed something to do. When I arrived, I realized that it was an arena. I uncapped riptide and began slashing through dummies. "Get out of here, we need to train", I heard someone say. When I turned around I saw six people looking at me with their weapons out.

I only knew two though and that was because they went to my school. "Mark I was here first so just leave me alone or we can share the arena", I said calmly.

"I will not share with a low life like you who isn't even worthy to be a demigod much less a son of the Big Three", Mark shouted. Everyone except the blond girl murmured in agreement. I knew he was trying to make my scared but he would need to do a lot more to scare me.

"Well am sorry you feel that way, now if you would excuse me I have better things to do than interact with you", I said. I heard people gasped and also I caught a glimpse of Mark getting really upset as I was turning around. I guess no one had the guts to stand up to him like that so this must be a new thing for him.

Just as I was going to begin practicing again, one of his friends attacked me. I easily sidestepped him and used the hilt of my sword to disarm him. I took up his sword and asked, "Anyone else wants to try before I begin practicing again?".

Annabeth then charged at me. I dropped the other boy's sword and simply caught Annabeth's wrist. I flicked her wrist and the weapon fell to the ground. Annabeth seemed to be furious at how easily I disarmed her. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"With lots of training, maybe I could teach you sometime", I said.

"Anything my girlfriend needs to learn will be taught to her by me since I am the second best fighter in the camp", Mark announced.

I smirked and said, "Well since me, Jason, and Nico are here, you are now the fifth best fighter in the camp".

"If you're so good, I challenge you to an handicap match. You vs. the six of us", Mark said as he smiled wickedly.

"I think you're going to need more people but sure", I said as I smiled.

"You're too cocky, you need to know your place but I think we need a crowd to see when I embarrass you", Mark said as he and his friends ran to gather a crowd. I turned around to see Annabeth staring wide eyed at me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, ,Swim Team Captain of Goode High school, Swimming Olympian Youth champion and Youth world record holder, Tidal Lord, Slayer of Oceanus, Savior of Olympus and future Prince of the Atlantis and you?", I announced as I held out my hand. She looked at me in awe and I could see the shock evident in her eyes.

She eventually shake my hand and said, "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Head Counselor of the Athena cabin, Architect and Hero of Olympus and Good High school's debate captain". "Umm do you mind if I asked you a couple questions?" she added.

"Sure fire away and you better hurry up before your abusive boyfriend comes", He said.

"How do you know my boyfriend is abusive?" I asked.

"Well you didn't do a good job trying to hide the black eye and why are you still with him if he is abusive? I am sure a beautiful and sexy girl such as yourself could probably get any man well even god you want", I replied.

She blushed and said, "Well now its my turn to ask the questions. What do you mean by slayer of Oceanus and Savior of Olympus, the last time I checked Thalia was the only one to kill a titan and as a result she got the title 'Savior of Olympus'.

I smirked and said, "Do you remember when Oceanus attacked my dad while the gods were fighting Typhon and then suddenly my dad began to help fight Typhon so that allowed the gods to defeat him? Well my dad left me and my brother Triton in charge of the army. While Triton led our army, I fought and defeated Oceanus. As a result I was named a Savior of Olympus".

Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out as a result of the shock. "That makes sense, but where did you get your training from?" she asked sounded a bit dumbfounded.

"Well my dad personally trained me when it concerns by water powers but my other skills were taught by the heroes of the old days such as Theseus as a result of Uncle Hades, my father and Uncle Zeus", I replied. By the time I was finish talking Annabeth was extremely shocked and the stand were getting packed.

Soon Mark and his friends began to surround me with their weapons out. I noticed Chiron was here as well. "Ready to get beaten into a pulp?" Mark asked.

"Sure, whenever you're ready", I replied.

Mark smiled evilly and shouted, "Attack". They all did so well everyone except Annabeth who seemed hesitant. As soon as I saw how lousy they, were I returned riptide to its pen form. "Giving up all ready weaklings?" Mark asked. The crowd cheered as he talked.

"Well actually, I didn't want to hurt you with my sword so I shall use a trident instead", I announced as I summoned a trident. Everyone gasped and then the fighters attacked again. As each person attacked, I caught their swords in between my trident and then rendered them unconscious. When I was finished I saw Mark looking at me with angry eyes.

"Since you claim to be the second strongest, I guess you are worthy to fight me when I am using a sword", I announced. I made my trident disappear and uncapped riptide. When I looked at Mark, he looked as if he was going to blow in any minute. He ran full speed at me; I notice his anger took control of his movements. He slashed at my throat but I parried his attacked.

We continued the exchange of blows until I got tired and decided to end this. When he slashed at me again, I parried his attack and used the tip of my sword to flip his sword in the air. He attempted to grab it, so I just took the liberty of allowing him to join his friends. I hit his head with the hilt of my sword and he fell to the ground like a puppet.

When everyone noticed that Mark was unconscious, they were shocked for a moment and then they began to cheer. I smiled and began to walk out of the arena. When I was walking I felt someone else around me. I froze water around the place where I sensed the presence, when the water froze; it outlined the body structure of a girl.

I raised my sword to her neck and melt the water around her. When she was completely unfrozen, she had a very shocked face. "Surrender?", I asked. Instead of replying, she tried to disarm me but she failed miserably. I looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, "I wouldn't like to knock out such a gorgeous girl so please surrender".

She blushed slightly but eventually regained a serious face and said, "Never". I admired her bravery but I knew that the match was not over until I was the only one left. I dropped my sword and she drew her dagger. When she charged, I sidestepped her and knock her out with my sword hilt.

"The winner of the handicap match is Perseus Jackson", Chiron announced.

I looked at him and said, "Please Chiron, no need for formalities just call me Percy".

He smiled and said, "The winner of the handicap match is Percy". Everyone seemed to still be registering what had just happened but when Chiron announced that I was the winner for the second time, the crowd erupted in cheers. I began to walk out of the arena and I was flanked by Nico, Jason and their women.

"You should have ended the match right away though", Nico said.

"That wouldn't have been any fun, when we unleashed our powers tomorrow then it will be fun", I replied. We walked to the beach and sat on it.

"I think we should introduce ourselves again but this time with our titles", Piper said.

"Yeah I agree. My name is Jason Grace, Son and Ambassador of Zeus, Supreme Commander of Olympus, Goode High school's Basketball captain, Slayer of Hyperion and the Savior of Olympus", Jason said.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son and Ambassador of Hades, Ghost King, Slayer of Krios, Good High's soccer captain and also a Savior of Olympus", Nico said.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, Son and Ambassador of Poseidon, ,Swim Team Captain of Goode High school, Swimming Olympian Youth champion and Youth world record holder, Tidal Lord, Slayer of Oceanus and also a Savior of Olympus", I said.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite and famous movie star Tristan McLean, Charmspeaker, Head Counselor of the Aphrodite cabin and Hero of Olympus", Piper announced.

We all looked to Thalia who seemed a bit hesitant. "Thalia are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah um My name is Thalia Brown, daughter of Zeus, Savior of Olympus, Head Counselor of Zeus's cabin, retriever of the Golden Fleece, Slayer of Kronos and leader of Camp Half Blood", Thalia announced. During Thalia announcement, Annabeth had surprisingly joined us.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Head Counselor of the Athena cabin, Architect, Hero of Olympus and Good High school's debate captain. Percy can I talk to you alone?" Annabeth said. The two couples left and we were alone. "Did you really mean that you would teach me?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't lie to you but what about your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ohh he is too caught up with losing to you for him to notice", she replied.

"Okay let's go", I said. She began to walk back but I pulled her back. "I have a faster way". I pulled her into my embrace and vapour travelled to the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

Being so close to Percy made me blush, flustered and made me get butterflys. Sure it was just a little embrace, but it felt better than any of the hugs Mark and I have ever shared. I mentally began to compare Percy and Mark. Physically Mark's body is chiseled and defined, but Percy's body is even more sculpted . I couldn't compare their personalities yet, but I had a strong feeling that Percy was going to win in that category also.

I jumped back into reality when his arms moved from around me. I frowned for a minute but quickly regain my composure, not wanting Percy to see. "So, what do you want to learn first?" He asked.

"Well, I would like to know how to hold my dagger properly," I replied.

He smiled and said, "Okay show me how you usually hold it." I nodded and got into my battle stance. He came beside me, adjusting my posture and grip on my dagger. I felt a strange emotion every time he touched me, something I never felt when I was with Mark. When I finally got it right, we moved on to dueling.

**2 hours later**

I have to admit, Percy was excellent at close combat. He bested me with a dagger and a sword, and it was clear that he was holding back. "Okay, Annabeth, this will be our last round, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, I have to go make plans on how to beat you tomorrow anyways," I teased.

He smirked and asked, "Do you mind if I take off my shirt, it's kind of sweaty?"

"Why did you ask me? It's your decision," I replied coldly. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at Mark. He never asks for my opinion, he just does it. Whoops, there I go at comparing the two boys again.

"Well, for one I value your opinion. Two, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," he replied. I gasped; I honestly didn't expect that response. I immediately felt like I was beginning to fall for this handsome devil of a boy. I mentally slapped myself for having thoughts of Percy while I have a boyfriend. He waved his hand in front of me, saying, "Hello! Earth to Wise girl!"

"Wise girl?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, since you're a daughter of Athena. But, you still haven't answer my question yet," he replied.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, you can take off your shirt if you want," I retorted with a smirk. He seemed shock that I came up with a nickname for him, but then he smiled and pulled of his shirt. My eyes widened at the sight and I took back the words I said earlier. Percy had the body of a god; they weren't bulging or too small. They were defined, toned, tanned and chiseled.

"Annabeth, stop drooling," Percy said. Just as I was to shout at him for the accusation, I realized that I was in fact drooling.

"I'm so sorry, Percy!" I replied, trying to recover myself.

"Its okay; almost every girl or goddess who has seen me shirtless did the exact same thing. Now let's get this over with," he said. I charged at his words. I have gotten better with every round I had with Percy, so I put up a fight this time. In a matter of minutes the duel was over. "Well I guess I should go meet with the others now," Percy announced.

"Thanks Percy! Before you leave may I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded in response so I continued, "Do you mind if we make this a regular thing, like dueling every day?"

"Sure, Wise girl, anything you want. See ya!" He then vapor traveled away. As soon as Percy left, I smelled a sweet perfume. When I turned around I saw the goddess of love smiling at me.

"Your love triangle is one of the best in history! I mean the Perseus Jackson and a Hero of Olympus? This is amazing!" Aphrodite squealed.

"What are you talking about? Perseus doesn't like me like that, so what love triangle are you talking about?" I half yelled.

"Well, you have a crush on Perseus, am I right?" The goddess asked. I was lost for words! I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't say yes. I already have a boyfriend, for crying out loud! Realization suddenly dawned on me; the love triangle Aphrodite was talking about was with Mark, Percy, me. "I see you have figured out what I am talking about, Annabeth," she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah," I replied, testing my words.

"Not to influence your decision, but you should really compare what each of the boys have to offer. Mark can be charming, romantic and sweet at times, but he also beats you and doesn't really care what you think. Mark even flirts with other girls! You guys aren't really at a strong point in your relationship," Aphrodite announced.

I couldn't argue with her, I knew she was right. "What about Percy?" I asked.

As soon as I mentioned Percy, Aphrodite's eyes were filled with lust. "Perseus is the full package my dear, everything you can imagine your dream man to have. The main trait that makes Perseus stand out among his friends is his fatal flaw, loyalty. That simply means that any women lucky enough to capture his heart will have him all to themselves for the rest of their life".

I smiled at the thought of having a man forever. "Okay so why aren't you with him if he is so great?" I questioned.

"Don't you think I have tried? The moment he became so sexy I went after him", Aphrodite replied dejectedly.

"And you didn't you get him?" I asked, astonished.

"Sadly, no he refused me every time until his father eventually threatened me to leave him alone. The same can be said for Nico and Jason, your best friends are really lucky!" Aphrodite exclaimed. I was shocked that a man had enough will power to refuse the goddess of love! The more I heard her talked, the more I fell for Percy.

"But he doesn't like me," I replied sadly.

"I wouldn't be standing in front of you if there was 0 chance of you two being together. Now I will leave before I say anymore. Good luck, Annabeth!" Aphrodite said before flashing away. I stood in the same position for about thirty minutes, registering all that Aphrodite had told me. I was brought out of my train of thought when the conch horn blew signaling a meeting for Capture the flag. I walked out of the arena towards the Big House.

**Piper**

After Annabeth and Percy were left to talk alone, Jason and I went to my cabin to talk. When dinner came, we went the dining pavilion only to notice that Percy and Annabeth weren't there. This raised many eyebrows, especially Mark's. I wanted to know more details, but I decided to wait until our meeting which was right after dinner. I continued to eat my food. When I was finished, I walked towards Jason, and then we left the pavilion for Zeus's cabin, where the meeting was supposed to be kept.

When we arrived, everyone but Percy was present. "Where's Percy?" Jason asked.

"Here," a voice said. When I turned around I saw Percy.

"Percy, where is your shirt?" Nico asked with a smirk on his face.

"I was dueling and it got really sticky, so I took it off," Percy replied, scratching his head. I don't know why but Jason and Nico began to die with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Well, Percy has only done this twice now," Nico announced still laughing. Percy shrugged.

"Done what twice?" I asked.

"When Percy wants a girl and he doesn't know if she likes him, he takes off his shirt to give her something to think about," Jason said, still cracking up. Realization finally dawned on me of how desperate Percy was.

"Percy, you were really desperate huh?" I teased.

"Well, as they said before this is the second girl that I have actually liked", Percy replied bashfully.

"So who is this special girl?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth," he announced proudly with a shining smirk.

We all gave him big smiles in response. After everyone was finished laughing the planning finally began.

**Mark**

When I saw Annabeth walking away the Big House, I decided I needed answers as to what happened before lunch. "Annabeth!" I shouted. When she turned around, her face paled, only feeding to my suspicion. When I caught up to her I asked, "Why weren't you at lunch today?"

"I was busy doing something", she quickly replied, dropping her head. I knew she was hiding something from me, so I became upset.

I grabbed her arm tightly and said, "What were you doing, and please, don't lie to me".

She flinched and then glared at me before saying, "That's none of your business, now please let me go!"

Now she really pissed me off so I used my free hand to slap her. "I am your boyfriend and you shall do as I say!" I shouted. I notice a crowd gathering, but I was too angry to care.

"Uhh about that, I don't want to your girlfriend anymore you sick bastard!" She shouted. Those words made me snap! I used my free hand to give her a black eye. She responded to my fist by spitting in my face, the ultimate form of disrespect.

Just as I was about to hit her again I heard someone say, "Touch her one more time, and you will fully pay." I looked around for the person who said it so I could unleash my rage on them. I wasn't surprise when I saw Percy glaring at me.

"Stay out of my business, she is my girlfriend!" I yelled, rage surging through my veins.

"First of all, she clearly just broke up with you, and secondly, didn't your mother teach you that you should not hit a lady?" His words were coated in venom.

"Well, she cannot break up with me unless I agree! And yes, my mother did teach me that. But you see, Annabeth is not a lady, she is a whore. Even Luke has touched her." I announced. By the time I was finish my sentence,, I was surrounded by extremely sharp looking pieces of ice. When I looked at Percy, the aura around him was so immense that I began to tremble.

He began to walk towards me, and I could feel my legs getting weaker with every step he took. As he walked, the pieces of ice made a path for him. Almost near me, he took out his sword and I gulped. Never before in my entire life have I ever been so afraid. When he reached me, he raised his sword to my heart and fiercely whispered, "If you ever disrespect Annabeth like that again, I will kill you slowly."

I flinched at the sound of his voice. I felt the bottom half of my body become wet, and when I looked, I realized that I had wet my pants out of fear. "I will not hurt you now, for it is not my place," he said sadly. He looked at Annabeth, gesturing her forward. When she was standing beside him he said, "Beat him until you feel like he has paid for all the times he has ever hurt you."

Annabeth smiled and kicked me in the face, and man did it hurt. She continued her attack on me. By the time she was finished, I had a bloody nose, two black eyes, a broken jaw bone and multiple bruises all over my body. She had just left me there trembling, so I stayed on the ground until some of my loyal friends helped me up and brought me to the infirmary.

I was taken unconscious as soon as I had touched the bed. I began to dream that my dad was there. "Son, you will need more training if you wish to stand a chance against him. You will be leaving camp as soon as possible. I will send you somewhere where you shall receive proper training and power." Ares announced emotionlessly.

"Thank you father," I replied before the dream ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narrator**

After Annabeth was finished getting her revenge on Mark, she went to her to cabin to sleep. Meanwhile Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Piper were already sleeping.

**The following morning...**

When everyone was awake they freshen up themselves and went to get breakfast. Annabeth was the last to arrive and she shocked everyone when she didn't sit at the Athena table like she always does. Instead she went to sit at Poseidon's table. "Good morning Percy, do you mind if I sit with you for breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, go ahead", Percy replied. Annabeth took a seat in front of Percy and they both ordered their food.

"Thanks for what you did yesterday Percy, I don't know how to repay you", Annabeth said nervously.

"You're welcome and since you're sitting with me for breakfast you don't owe me", Percy said happily. Annabeth smiled and began to eat her food. While Percy was eating, Annabeth would steal glances at him. When they were finished Annabeth said, "You know I am going to whoop your ass in Capture the Flag right. I mean my plan is worthy of Athena herself".

"Pride is a dangerous thing Annabeth. I am really sorry but I am going to hurt your pride very badly when me and my friends win Capture the Flag", Percy said.

"Well since you're so confident Seaweed Brain, care to make a wager?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure what is it?" Percy replied.

"Well if I win, I want you to sleep in the Aphrodite cabin for three weeks but you can't sleep with them though", Annabeth announced. She expected Percy to be terrified but instead she was greeted with a million dollar smile.

"Okay and if I win, you have to go on a date with anyone I chose", Percy replied. Annabeth was a little worried because he might just send her on a date with one of the Stolls. Percy noticed her hesitation and said, "I understand if you're scared though".

Annabeth glared at him before saying, "You're on Seaweed Brain, may the best team win". As soon as Annabeth was finished talking, she stormed off. Percy began to wonder if he went too far with his teasing. He was tempted to run after her but that would be stupid. The only thing he knew was that he had to win this game.

Mainly because he was going to make Annabeth go on a date with him. Sleeping on the cabin of love was not appealing either so he had to win. Percy went to meet his friends in Zeus's cabin. When everyone got there, the meeting began. "

"I still don't think our plan is sensible", Thalia said.

"I agree with Thalia. We are going up against the entire camp and you guys want to put the flag at the creek without anyone guarding it?" Piper asked.

"Calm down girls we just want to have some fun", Percy replied.

"Yeah and plus the flag will be guarded", Nico said.

"Yeah but how?" Thalia asked.

"Well it is near the creek because, I will be making a tornado because I will be making the water very hard to cross", Percy said.

"And I will have an army of skeletons surrounding the flag", Nico added.

"Yeah and if they somehow manage to get past those obstacles, the flag will be electrified with five blast of my father's lightning bolt."

"Okay so the defence is okay", Thalia mumbled in defeat. The boys smiled at Thalia's reaction.

"So how will we be attacking?" Piper asked.

"I want to know where Annabeth is usually at during the game", Percy demanded. Piper and Thalia looked each other the eye.

"What do you have planned Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"What's with you and Annabeth with these nicknames", Percy said as he shrugged.

"Mhmm Annabeth doesn't usually give people nicknames. You must be very special Perseus Jackson", Piper said. Percy blushed furiously and everyone began to laugh.

"Are you guy's going to answer my question or not?" Percy inquired.

"Well she usually defends the flag", Thalia said.

"Great then I will be the one going for the flag", Percy said. We nodded in acceptance.

"Me, Thalia, Jason and Piper will take out the border patrols then", Nico said.

"Sounds great, we should all get some sleep though. Since we plan to be using our powers a lot", Jason suggested.

"That's a great idea, do you guys mind if we crash here?" Piper asked.

Jason looked to Thalia and she said, "Sure it wouldn't be a problem right Jason?"

"Yeah sis, let's go to bed now", Jason said.

"Death Breath can you close the blinds for us please?" Thalia asked.

"Sure anything for my Pinecone Face", Nico replied with a smirk. He went into close the blinds and went to the bunk where Thalia was. Just as he was about to get in the bed with her, she pointed him to the top bunk. He frowned but obliged.

**Meanwhile at the Big House...**

"Well since one of our leaders has betrayed us for the enemy in something as simple as Capture the Flag. Just imagine what she might do during a real war. That is why I move that we replace her with someone more committed to Camp", Luke announced. The campers all shrugged uncomfortably in the chairs. The way Luke talked had gotten the majority of counsellors against Thalia.

Only a few such as Annabeth and Leo. "No she hasn't betrayed us, her father placed her on that team", Leo said.

"Well anyways, we need a second leader so shut up Valdez", Luke said.

"So basically what you are saying is that Thalia is both the brain and muscle of the camp and that you are incapable of commanding us to a victory. If that's the case then we should just replace you as well", Leo replied. Everyone except Mark agreed to what Leo said. Meanwhile Luke was getting extremely angry.

"So what do you want to do Luke?" Pollux asked.

"I will lead the camp to victory to prove my worth and that we will decide Thalia's faith. Now Annabeth what's the plan?" Luke announced. Everyone eyes turned to focus on Annabeth as she got up.

"Well I will be leading the defence along with my cabin, Dionysus's cabin and Demeter's cabin. The Athena cabin will set up traps using both cabins power. For border control, we will have Luke leading. He will be accompanied by his cabin, Hephaestus's cabin, Apollo's cabin, Aphrodite's cabin and 2/3 of the Ares cabin. For offence, Mark will be leading. He will be accompanied 1/3 of his cabin", Annabeth announced.

"Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, why are most of our men on border patrol?" Leo asked.

"Because if we are strong in the middle, they will have to request which means that less people will be at the flag", Annabeth replied.

"Very well, can someone please call Chiron?" Luke asked. Katie got up and went to get Chiron. When Katie got back with Chiron Luke said, "May we go in the forest to prepare since it is now two in the afternoon and dinner starts in two hours?".

"Sure you can go ahead", Chiron replied. The meeting ended and they went to set up their traps.

**Two Hours Later...**

**Annabeth**

After I was finished setting up the traps, I decided to go get Thalia and Piper so we could go to dinner together. I was shocked when I found everyone one of them sleeping in Zeus's cabin. They looked so carefree and I begin to get angry at the thought of them underestimating us. 'How could they sleep when Capture the flag is going to begin in an hour?' I asked myself.

Instead of waking them up for dinner, I decided to teach them a lesson. Especially since them missing dinner will be beneficial to my team. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but they deserve it for underestimating a daughter of Athena right? I left the cabin and went to the dining pavilion. When dinner began, they were probably still sleeping since they weren't here.

**Percy**

When I woke up, I noticed the time was 4:35. I realized that we were missing dinner so I woke up the others. When we were all awake, it was 4:45. "Well we aren't going to catch dinner so who's up for some McDonalds?" I asked.

"Sure but we have to hurry up", Piper replied. Piper and Thalia held on to their boyfriends and we used our powers to travel to the nearest McDonalds. When we got there, we all ordered a large mango pineapple smoothie and a big Mac. We went to a table and ate our food. By the time we were finished, it was 5 on the dot.

We travelled back to the amphitheatre where we saw every waiting for us. When Chiron noticed we were there he announced, "Well since the other team is finally here, I shall remind you of the rules. The rules are as follows: The creek is the boundary line, The entire forest is fair game, All magic items are allowed, The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards but in this case the campers are excluded but the rules applies for the other team, Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, Killing or maiming is NOT allowed, Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag and finally since I will be serving as the medic and referee everything I say is law during the game. Also the gods will be observing this game via Hephaestus TV so do your best. Now get to your positions and wait for the conch horn to signal the beginning of the game".

After Chiron was finish talking everyone walked to their side of the forest. The campers got the side with Zeus's fist and we got the side that previously held the entrance to the Labyrinth. When we got there, Jason electrified the flag pole, Nico summoned some dead skeletons while I talked to the nymph responsible for the river and convinced her to make waves that push our opponents back to their side.

In a matter of about ten minutes, we were all ready for a fight. "Thalia where should I look for the flag?" I asked.

"Umm Zeus's fist", she replied. As soon as we were finished talking, the conch horn blew. We charged into the enemy's territory. I went in the direction while the others just wondered the area for a fight. I was surprised when I discovered that I was almost at Zeus's fist but yet I haven't come across not one enemy. I didn't complain though, I just kept running.

When I finally arrived at Zeus's fist, I saw Annabeth and her army glaring at me.

**Mark**

When the conch horn blew, I took my group and made our way to the creek. As I ran through a secret path to the creek, I got excited about what my dad told me yesterday. I didn't know what he was talking about but it must be better than staying here. I was brought out of my train of thought when we arrived at the creek. As I looked across the creek, I was kind of happy that only skeletons were guarding the flag.

I began to walk across the creek but I was stuck. Meaning I couldn't go forward. 'Damn son of Poseidon I thought'. I was beginning to really hate that kid.

**Piper**

As we walked around their area, I kind of felt weird. We couldn't find anyone which is not a good thing. "Well, look who decided to show up", a voice I knew to be Luke said.

"Finally you come out of hiding", Nico said as he summoned his sword.

"Yeah let's whoop his sorry ass again, and then we will take the only position he has left", Jason said as he took out his sword. Luke looked furious when he heard those words but he seemed to be focused on someone. When I follow his gaze I realized that he was glaring at Thalia who was glaring back at him.

"Attack", Luke ordered. Out of the forest came about three hundred campers. Me and Thalia exchanged looks as we took out our weapons. We were obviously terrified.

"Don't worry, I will give you guys 50 skeletons to protect you", Nico said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Nico". Thalia on the other hand, kissed Nico. "Umm sorry to interrupt your moment but look in front of you".

They broke apart. Nico summoned our soldiers and placed them under our command. Jason and Nico smiled before charging into the incoming army. I stood there in awe as Jason and Nico fought. They were incredible, they were back to back and they were completely knocking out every camper with their sword reach. I decided that we should help as well so I engaged in the battle.

**Annabeth**

As Percy walked into our line of vision I glared at him. He smirked at me and continued walking. "Now", I shouted. The campers launched our trap and I smiled as I watch Percy being bounded by vines and various kinds of flowers. Instead of looking panicked, Percy was smiling which angered me. I walked up to him and slapped the smile of his face. "You are our prisoner, why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Well Annabeth, what do plants need to grow?" he replied.

"Well they need sunlight nutrients and water", I replied. When I said water, realization finally dawned on me. I totally forgot that he mastered his water abilities. He smiled and the plants around his body began to wither. I tried running back but I was stopped when his arms grabbed my waist and his sword raised to my neck. "Surrender or get knocked out like this", Percy announced. "See you when you wake up Wise Girl. I am sorry by the way", he whispered. Just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about, I felt a sharp pain and then everything went dark

**Percy**

I regretted causing Annabeth pain but I knew she would understand. I waited for their response but instead of talking they charged. I easily blocked and knocked out everyone that challenged me since they were obviously the worst fighters the camp had. They must either be the children of Dionysus Demeter or Aphrodite. When everyone was knocked out, I took up their flag and begin walking back to the creek.

As I walked back to the creek I heard fighting so I went in that direction. When I arrived at the scene I saw most of the campers already unconscious and my friends finishing the rest. "Just finish them, I already have the flag", I shouted. Jason smiled at me and summoned lightning to knock out the remaining campers.

"So how was your part?" Nico asked as we walked back to the creek.

"Easy how about you guys?" I asked.

"Same", Jason replied. I looked at the girls and noticed that they were exhausted.

"Hey guys, you might want to make your girls hop on your backs before they faint", I said. They looked at them and pick them up. Jason picked up Piper bridal style while Nico helped Thalia get on his back. When we finally to the creek, we noticed Mark and his group were still struggling to get past the creek. I decided to end their misery so I knocked them out with water from the creek.

As we walked across the creek, the conch horn blew and everyone gathered at the creek. After a bright flash the Olympians were there as well. Our fathers smiled at us but before no one could move a muscle. Apollo started to glow with green aura and began to speak in a creepy voice.

**Ten half-bloods shall answer the call**

**To face mother Earth in a fight where one shall fall**

**The great sons of the Big Three shall hold the fate of Olympus in their palms**

**Prosperity or destruction will be brought on Olympus by their decisions**

**And foes bear arms to the doors of death**

**To make mother Earth take her final breath**

**Hey you want a awesome story to read? Well if you do check out Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe (Summary- Percy was betrayed by almost everyone, cheated on by Annabeth, disowned by Poseidon. So he left and became Erin Effigy, son of none, champion of Hecate and Hebe. Will he come back to fight Erebus and Nyx alongside the gods, campers and the legion of Aether and Hemera? Harem. Minor Chaos. Percy/Thalia/Clarisse/Artemis/Reyna/Piper/Zoe/Bian ca/Calypso/Athena/Aphrodite.) By Winter-Buzz**


	9. Please don't hate my guts :(

**Well first of all I would like to apologise for not updating for such a long period of time and secondly I would also like to apologise for posting an author'd note. I would have updated this week but my laptop charger kind of caught on fire ao it's no longer in commission. I have ordered another charger already but I still won't be able to update until the end of January. I promise that the next time this story is updated it will be the longest chapter yet and it will definately be up before February.**

**But until then I know you guys might be bored so here are some awesome stories I think you guys should check out if you haven't already:**

**Champion of the Sun by Avarianus - AU. he had known this day would come. The day when Hades would find him, the day when Zeus would decide his fate. But what none of the Big Three knew was that Percy was neither oblivious nor untrained. But how will Percy deal with being hunted, while his patron's hands are tied? And how will the gods cope with the fact that Percy still has the habit of messing up their plans?**

**Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe by Winter- Buzz ( The name says it all people, this story is definately unique Check it out ;)**

**Also check out my another fanfic if you haven't already :)**

**Once again sorry for disappointing everyone who likes my story. I will make it up to you guys somehow. Thanks to everyone who followed favorted or viewd my story. I really appreciate you guys. Please review and tell me how you feel. If I get flames for the note I understand because I would be upset too. I will still be able to montior the story on my ipod so feel free to Pm about any concerns you may have. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Narrator**

When Apollo was finished speaking, he fainted. Everyone remained silent, you could literally hear a pin drop. Most were looking to Zeus to say something but he seemed to be the one affected most. Zeus eventually realized that most people were looking to him for instructions so he recomposed himself. "Emergency council meeting, the camp counsellors, Tidal Lord, Ghost King and my son are required to attend. Zeus snapped his fingers and everyone appeared in the throne room.

The boys went to sit on the armrest of their father's thrones. Most if not all the counsellors looked confused and surprised. Athena snapped her fingers and seats appeared in the middle of the throne room for the counsellors. "First of all, I would like to congratulate the victors of Capture the flag", Poseidon announced.

"Yes I would also like to congratulate them but our sons were obviously stronger than the camp. That brings me to the fact that Artemis and her hunters did not take part in the game", Zeus said. All eyes turned toward Artemis as they began to wait for her reply.

"Father, you insult me by thinking that three pathetic men could take on my hunters and you even more insulted me when you said we weren't teaming up with the campers. My hunters are the strongest demigods alive and there is no way those three could last more than a second with them. I simply did them a favour for now they shall live longer", Artemis announced.

By the end of Artemis's rant, the Big Three were fuming. The place grew darker due to Hades while Zeus and Poseidon each had their symbol of power in their hands. Each of the Olympians and can counsellors were trembling with fear even Artemis. It was bad if you angered one of the Big Three but it would be worst that hell to feel the wrath of all three combined.

Athena was the first one to come to her senses. "Father and Uncles, please calm down. There must be another way to settle this especially with the next great prophecy on our hands", Athena said. Zeus seemed to calm down a little before he smiled.

"Your right Athena. So to make sure Artemis and her worthless group of hunters know to fear the children of the Big Three, her hunters does not deserve to fight them all together. They will fight them one after another without any breaks", Zeus announced. Artemis was about to yell at her father but after she got a warning look from Athena, she shimmered down.

"Yes father", Artemis replied.

"Now get out of my sight", Zeus announced. Artemis obliged and flashed to where her hunters were stationed. "Now with that out the way, who has any idea what this prophecy means?" Zeus asked.

"Well our sons are going to be in it", Poseidon said.

"No shit Barnacle Brain", Athena said. Poseidon glared at Athena and she returned the glare.

"Well I for one think when they said enemy unites, they were talking about Romans and Greeks fighting together", Hera said.

"I agree with Hera but to avoid another Civil War, the leaders must be willing to work together", Hestia said. The Olympians nodded in agreement while the campers looked confused. "I think the cabin counsellors should be excluded from this conversation", Hestia added. Zeus nodded and flashed the counsellors to camp.

"Okay we have a plan but Romans and Greeks naturally hate each other, the leaders will be hard to convince and will be ticked off at each other all the time", Apollo said.

"That's why we should replace the current leaders with powerful demigods but put their duty in front of everything else", Ares said. Everyone seemed shock for a while when Ares said something that went against war. "I don't want to lose a war and that's what will happen if we don't have the two camps working together", Ares added.

"Okay so who are we going to replaced the leaders with? I personally don't think my son Luke should be replaced. He is the strongest demigod alive and the best swordsman alive", Hermes said. When Hermes was finished talking, the Big Three were laughing their butts off. "What's so funny?" Hermes asked.

"Well your son isn't any of those two things", Hades managed to say in between laughter.

Hermes glared at Hades and asked, "Who is then?"

"Well for one the three demigods still present are all the strongest demigods alive", Hades said.

"And my son is the best swordsman alive", Poseidon announced.

"If you say so Uncle P, I say we put that to a bet", Hermes said with a smirk. The eldest three erupted with another round of laughter but this time they were joined by Ares. Hermes glared at Ares.

"Chill bro but I am telling you that your son doesn't stand a chance", Ares said.

"And how do you know that?" Hermes asked angrily.

"Because when they wanted to test their son's strength, they brought them to fight me. And although it pains me to say it they all bested me with their weapon of choice. The Ghost King is excellent with a bow and great with a sword, our brother Jason is excellent with a shield and sword and the sea spawn is excellent with one or dual blades", Ares said bitterly.

All the Olympians who didn't know of this gasped while Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were patting their boys on the back with a enormous smile. Hermes slumped in his throne thus admitting defeat. "Okay so everyone agrees that the boys should be the new leaders of the camps", Zeus announced. The Olympians with exception of Ares and Hermes agreed.

"Excuse me father but which other camp is everyone talking about?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I would also like to know before we continue", Nico added and Percy nodded in agreement. Everyone looked the goddess of wisdom for answers.

"Camp Jupiter is a camp designated to protect the children of our Roman aspects. Its entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco. The current two Praetors are Octavian and Reyna. A praetor is a Roman commander of an army in the time of Ancient Rome. There can only be two praetors per legion that act as the leaders in all of the legion's affairs, including battles. The only known surviving legion is the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. The symbol of a praetor is an eagle medal and a purple cape. The Twelfth Legion Fulminata is the large group of Roman demigods and legacies that have followed Western Civilization from Rome. The Twelfth Legion makes up most of the population of Camp Jupiter. It is the only Legion of the Roman army whose status is known as the others have disappeared and scattered after the Fall of Rome.

Established by Julius Caesar, a legacy of Venus, and nicknamed the Fulminata, or in English, "armed with lightning" since the power of the Eagle came from father. The Twelfth was active throughout the span of the Roman Empire, notably during the Jewish Rebellion, the miraculous siege of Alesia and the battle of Pharsalus; being last mentioned in historical records 500 A.D, presumably when they went underground. The Twelfth Legion was active throughout Trajan's Dacian Wars, having been noted for gallantry in the battle for Adamclisi. Also being noted for action in Lucius Verus's war against Parthia in 162 A.D., the Twelfth Legion later occupied the frontier of the Euphrates River until the start of the 5th Century. In later centuries it came to be called commonly, the Legio Fulminatrix, the Thundering Legion.

The Twelfth was given secret orders by father to stay alive, recruit demigods and their children, keep Rome have more than succeeded. The legion, two hundred or so strong, not only trains demigods, but defends New Rome populated by legion veterans and minor gods, spirits, and fauns, complete with a senate house, a forum, a model of the Colosseum, and a model of the Circus Maximus. There is also a Capitoline Hill covered with temples to the Roman gods including Jupiter Optimus Maximus,Mars Ultor, Bellona, Pluto, and Neptune. Also instead of cabins, Romans are grouped in cohorts. A Legion is made of 10 cohorts, each one made out of 6 centurias of 80 men. In Camp Jupiter, the most prestigious one was the first, then the second and so on. Normally the Centurion of the first Centuria commanded the whole Cohort. Legion Training is the fighting style that the Roman Demigods learn and use at Camp Jupiter. The general that normalized legion training and equipment was General Marcius, shortly before the reign of Caesar. Anything else you would like to know?" Athena asked.

By the end of her speech, the gods were asleep. Only the three boys were awake. "Thank you Lady Athena", Jason said. Athena smiled then woke up the other gods.

"So how are we going to become the leaders of these camps? Each need two leaders but there are only three of us", Percy said sadly.

"Well you guys will split up for a short period of time. I suggest that Jason be sent to Camp Jupiter because he has the greatest possibility of earning their respect. Percy should lead Camp Half Blood and Nico should lead camps", Athena said. Hades was smiling at the idea while Zeus had a slight frown.

"But wouldn't Nico have too much power, he could easily overpower Jason and Percy", Zeus said.

"Well then we should just change the camp's government. We should have a deputy praetor and leader", Poseidon said.

"That's actually a great idea Barnacle Brain but Nico will also need to locate the doors of death", Athena added.

"Okay so we have reached the end of this meeting, but first everyone must swear on the river Styx to never repeat any information obtained during the meeting unless given permission by me and my brothers", Zeus announced. The gods obliged and flashed out leaving the gods with their son's. Jason eyes were red and Nico looked paler than usually.

The gods shrink-ed down to human size so they could comfort their sons. "Father, what will happen to Piper?" Jason asked.

"You will have to break up with her until the war is over", Zeus said.

"Nico you will also have to break up with Thalia", Hades added. The boys faces fell.

"It is for the best boys, you all know you were destined for this. If you continue to date the girls then they will become a target of the enemy", Poseidon added.

"And also you cannot make it obvious so you will have to come up with a good reason for leaving them", Zeus said.

"Yes father", Jason said.

"Cheer up boys, we have gifts for you", Poseidon said. He summoned two pens, chain with a trident as the pendant and a green hoodie jacket. "So you now have dual riptides and a chain that will boost your power to that of a minor god. The jacket is a special armour, if you want to carry your swords on your back then sword cases will make an X on your back. These gifts are enchanted so you don't have to worry about losing it", Poseidon said as he gave Percy his gifts.

Hades summoned a bow, a skull ring and a black aviator jacket. "Nico I give you: a bow with unlimited arrows that will come from the shadows. The bow will appear if you position your hands in the way how you would hold a bow, my ring that will also boost your powers to that of a minor god and a black aviator jacket with the same properties as Percy's. All these gifts are enchanted so they will always return to you", Hades said as he gave Nico his gifts.

Zeus summoned a new sword, a gold Rolex watch and blue hoodie jacket."To my favourite child I give: a gladius that will be able to conduct lightning, gold Rolex that will boost your power and can also turn into a shield if tapped three times and a blue hoodie jacket that has the same powers as your cousins'. Your gifts are also enchanted.

"Thank you father", the boys said in unison.

The gods smiled and said, "You're welcome son".

"Father when will I be leaving?" Jason asked.

"You and Nico will leave camp on Monday which is two days from now", Zeus said.

"Yes and I suggest that you either cheat on them or become distant with the girls so that it looks real", Hades said.

Jason and Nico's face paled but they said, "As you wish father".

"I am sorry that you must go through this but it is necessary for our survival. Percy you must gained the respect of the Greeks, Jason you must make friends with those in power and make those that are not fear you and Nico you must do both", Poseidon announced. The boy's nodded in agreement.

"Also, tomorrow I want you guys to show no mercy to the hunters especially but do not kill them understand?" Zeus asked. The boys nodded and they were flashed to their cabins to get some rest.

**Meanwhile at camp...**

When the counselors arrived at camp, everyone went to their bed except Thalia, Piper and Annabeth. The three girls went into Zeus's cabin to talk. As soon as they were alone, Piper's mother appeared. Instead of the usual smile that Aphrodite has, she had a frown which greatly worried the girls. "What's wrong mother?" Piper asked.

"You girls are going to be heartbroken soon but I beg you to not hold grudges against the boys", Aphrodite said.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Thalia asked.

"Does is have to do with the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"I cannot say anything more; I must go before Zeus finds out. Just remember what I said when the time comes", Aphrodite said as she disappeared. The girls eventually decided that they would have to wait for the answer although they were terrified. They went to their individual cabins to rest.

**The Next Day...**

When they girls woke up, they all freshened up and went to get breakfast. The first thing they noticed was that the boys were sitting with Mr. D and Chiron. The second thing they noticed was they weren't making eye contact with anyone especially them. The third thing they noticed was that Artemis and Hunters were present.

They reluctantly went to their tables with a determined look on their faces which meant that after breakfast the boys had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. When everyone was finish eating, it was time for announcements. But instead of Chiron or Mr. D standing up, Percy and Nico stood up. They looked at the crowd and took in a deep breath.

"Today there shall be three separate Capture the Flag games against the hunters without any breaks in between. The games shall begin after breakfast and the campers may watch it on Hephaestus TV", Nico announced. The campers groaned and Luke and Thalia stood up to silence the campers.

"Okay so why are you guys acting like the leaders of this camp?" Luke asked.

Percy completely ignored him and continued talking. "They will be going against me, Nico and Jason as a punishment for disrespecting our fathers", Percy said. The campers began to laugh and some even looked at them with sympathy. The hunters were laughing the loudest at the thought of one boy besting all of them.

"I am glad you find it so funny because I have a proposition", Percy announced.

"Go ahead because you are as good as dead. We have never won against those hunters and you think you can just beat them so easily. Especially since you barely defeated us yesterday", Luke said.

"Very well the proposition is that if I and Percy are successful in the games then we become the camp leaders. You guys will also have to swear on the river Styx to follow our instructions for as long as we are your leaders. But if we lose then you guys will never have to do chores for as long as we are alive", Nico announced.

"We accept", Luke said with a huge smile and all the campers swore on the river Styx. The boys were about to sit down when Thalia spoke. "Nico why do you want to take my title from me?" Thalia asked.

Nico turned around with a blank expression and said, "First of all this is not my will, everything we do from now on are our father's will. This is what we were trained for and we have a duty to perform", Nico said.

"But I am your girlfriend, why didn't you do something to change their minds? Aren't you Hades favourite child?" Thalia asked.

"I have something to tell you Thalia. I always knew you were the camp's leader and that is why I became your boyfriend. I never loved you and I will never love you. I was instructed by my father and uncles to become close to you to see if you were worthy to lead this camp. I found that you were not worthy and that is why me and Percy are doing this now", Nico said.

The campers were glaring daggers at Nico with the exception of Luke who was smiling. Thalia on the other hand was broken beyond repair; she broke down on the spot. The hunters of Artemis glared at Nico before they left the dining pavilion. As the campers began to leave, Annabeth and Piper tried to comfort their best friend.

**Nico**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wish I could take them back. As I looked into Thalia's eyes I realized how much she really loved me. I was surprised that the strong will girlfriend that I loved had an emotionally breakdown. Seeing her like this made me want nothing more than to comfort her but I knew that it was for the best. I knew she would probably never love me again but that was something I would have to bear if it meant that she would be safe.

While I managed to keep a blank expression, I noticed that almost everyone was glaring at me. When everyone was leaving I decided I would too so I shadow travelled to my cabin. When I got there, I saw Jason and Percy waiting for me. "I know that was hard for you bro, I hope she will forgive you in the future", Percy said sadly.

"Yeah I hope so too, we should get ready for the games. And Jason I hope you are prepared", I said. They disappeared and I began to get ready. I put my aviator jacket on along with a black skinny jeans and a white undershirt. Then I sheathed my sword in the case that appeared on my back and drew on my ring. When I was ready I went outside my cabin and walked to the forest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy**

As I vapour travelled to my cabin, I couldn't help but feel sorry for my cousins. I knew we were destined for this mission but I never knew it would be this bad. I pulled my hoodie/armour over my head, a black undershirt and also a black skinny jeans. I decided that it would look cool if I walked with my swords on my back I sheathed them in the cases on my back. Finally I put on my necklace. As soon as the necklace was around my neck, I could feel my power boost.

I pushed my feet in my new Air Jordan Retros and exited my cabin. When I got out, I noticed Annabeth was standing on my porch. "Hey", I said.

"Perseus, why did Nico have to treat Thalia like that?" she asked.

"It was necessary that she knew the truth", I replied.

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me?" she asked.

"I am sorry Annabeth but I must leave now", I said. I didn't wait for her response, I just walked off instead. As I walked I noticed that the camp was in a glum mood. I made my way to the forest to see the Olympians, Jason and the hunters already there. After I arrived, Nico followed shortly.

When Nico arrived, the hunters aimed their bows at him. "You shall suffer the most for what you did to my half sister you disgusting piece of shit", Artemis yelled.

"You shall not speak of my son like that or you shall feel my wrath", Uncle H yelled.

"It's okay father, I deserve it", Nico said. The hunters and Artemis looked taken back by his response but they nevertheless glared at him.

"Okay so Nico first then Percy and Jason", Zeus said before snapping his fingers. As soon Zeus snapped everyone except for the hunters and Nico appeared in the throne room. I noticed some of the gods had popcorn and soda as they waited for the show to start. Suddenly a huge flat screen TV began to float where everyone could see them.

I watched as I saw Nico summon some skeletons to guard the flag. After he was satisfied with the number of skeletons he summoned, he waited for the game to start. The scene shifted to the hunters as they divided themselves up. When they were finally finished getting ready, the horn blew. The screen then split in two as both parties advance. They immediately found each other but Nico left them to his warriors as he advanced.

"See Hades your coward of a son is running", Artemis announced. Hades glared at her before returning his focus to the game. When everyone looked at the TV, Nico was standing at the creek where the hunters' flag was. Nico summoned his bow and began to take out each hunter with a single shot.

"Wow lil sis, I never thought I would see the day when a child of Hades would best your hunters at archery", Apollo announced. Artemis was too shocked while Hades was cracking up with laughter. He even took a picture of Artemis's face. When all the hunters were down, Nico took the flag and crossed the creek. When Nico won the game, he was flashed into the throne room and I was flashed out. I assumed the hunters were all taken care of so awaited the signal for the beginning of the game.

When the horn blew, I took up the flag and made my way to the creek. Now all of you are probably thinking I am crazy but I had a plan. As I bolted to the creek, I noticed that I hadn't come across any hunters yet. When I arrived at the creek, I smiled when I saw all the hunters gathered around the flag.

"So you actually had the nerve to bring the flag to the creek? Men really are stupid, they don't deserve to live", a hunter announced. I smiled and threw my flag into the creek and took out my dual swords. I gave them a huge grin and then I charged. I summoned a mini hurricane so that their arrows couldn't touch me. When then noticed that their arrows weren't doing any good, they advanced with daggers.

When I saw that they were entering my playing field, I removed the hurricane. As they attacked me I realized that they really sucked at close combat. As a result I sheathed my swords and began to disarm them with my hands. When they were disarmed, I willed the water to take their weapons away. After their daggers were gone, they took out their bows once again.

I decided to end this so I drowned them with the water from the creek as I took up their flag and walked across the creek. As soon As I walked across the creek, the horn blew and I was flashed back into the throne room.

**Jason**

When Percy was flashed into the throne room I was flashed out and the game was restarted. I electrocuted my flag and waited for the horn to blow. When the horn blew I ran into. In a time span of ten minutes, I found the hunters that were on the offence. I didn't want to fight so I just zapped them with lighting and continued running.

I stopped when I reached the creek because I had expected them to be there. I crossed the creek and continued running. As soon as I crossed the lake, I realized my mistake as a volley of arrows came towards me. I took tapped my watch and it turned into a shield. The shield was Imperial gold and it had a lightning bolt on the front.

I used my shield to protect me from their arrows as I sent bolts of lightning where the arrows came from. Eventually the archers were all knocked out so I continued my search for the flag. After running a couple more miles, I finally found the flag. I noticed that it didn't have a guard so I took it up.

"Drop the flag or die filth", a hunter said. I raised my eyebrow at the hunter.

"Haven't you girls learnt your lessons yet?" I asked. Instead of replying she released a couple arrows. Deciding that she was a waste of my time, I lightning travelled behind her and ran towards the creek. As soon as I crossed the creek, the conch horn blew and I was flashed back into the throne room.

**Piper**

After lunch Annabeth and I managed to carry Thalia to her cabin. We placed her on her bed and she began to cry even more if that was possible. Annabeth got up and said she was going to ask Percy about what happened. After Annabeth left, I made the mistake of turning on the TV. When the TV was switched we saw Nico waiting for Capture the Flag. As soon as Thalia saw her ex-boyfriend, she started to scream.

I quickly switched off the TV and decide that talking would be a better way to cheer up my best friend. "Cheer up Thalia, life will get better. This is just the storm but at the end of every storm there is a rainbow", I whispered.

"That's the same thing you said with Luke and I thought Nico was my rainbow but he was another storm", she uttered in between sobs. "At least you still have your boyfriend", she added.

"I don't think I will for long though", I replied.

She wiped away her tears and asked, "Why?"

"Well he has not looked or even talked to me since he got back from that meeting", I replied.

"That's the same way Nico treated me when he came back", she replied sadly. We sat in silence until Annabeth came in with a very confused face.

"What did Percy say?" Thalia asked.

"He said that it was necessary that you knew the truth", Annabeth whispered.

"This just doesn't make any sense, I am positive that they love us. There must be something else", I said.

"Wait what do you mean by us?" Annabeth asked.

"Well Percy told us once that he liked you", I replied.

Annabeth smiled and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah but something fishy is happening so don't get your hopes up", I said. Her smile transformed into a frown while she nodded. Annabeth face then transformed once again but this time she was thinking.

"Piper do you remembered what your mother told us last night?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah she said that we going to be heartbroken soon and that we should not hold grudges against the boys", I said.

"She also said that father would be angry if she said anymore", Thalia added.

"Yeah so that means something happen yesterday which is making them leave us. I think it has got to do with the prophecy especially the part about uniting two camps", Annabeth said. We all nodded and then we agreed to wait until things revealed themselves. I looked at the time and realized that it was lunch time.

I told the girls and together we made our way to the dining pavilion. As we entered the pavilion we immediately noticed that the Big Three and Artemis was there. We separated as we went to our tables. The food today was exquisite; I mean it felt as if we were at a five star restaurant. When I was finished eating I asked Lacy who won the game.

To say I was shock would enormous understatement. I knew the boys were strong but I seriously didn't think they would be able to take on the hunters and win by themselves. I was brought out of my train of thought as Mr. D stood up.

"Hello brats, I am standing before you guys to officially introduce the new camp leaders and the new camp government. Our government will now go like this: the counsellors from the cabins of the minor gods will report to a counsellors of the Olympian cabins, the Olympian counsellors will bring up these matters when there is a council meeting in the big house which will now be every Sunday starting tomorrow at 9 and finally the leaders of the camp will no longer share the same amount of authority. The leader with the most authority will b called the head counsellor and the other will be called the deputy head counsellor. The head counsellors shall have the same amount of authority as Chiron while the deputy will be below them when it comes to a disagreement. When both are in agreement then they may overpower Chiron. Now without wasting anymore of my time I give you your head counsellor Perseus Jackson and his deputy Nico Di Angelo", Dionysus announced.

When Mr. D was finish talking, he sat down while the boys got up. "Good afternoon fellow campers, I hope you enjoyed your meal", Percy announced.

"Just get to the point please", Luke yelled. When I looked at him, he was fuming.

"Okay so there is a new threat coming so camp will be changing. I will be taking over the sword fighting class while Nico will assist in archery and sword fighting", Percy announced.

"That's unfair, the camp rules clearly state that the current teacher must be defeated before he loses his position", Luke shouted.

"Fine, we will fight next week Monday", Percy replied.

"Jason please come here", Nico said. Jason got up and for the first time since the meeting he looked at me with a blank expression. I immediately recognized that Nico had the same face when he broke Thalia's heart.

"Jason and I will be leaving camp for an unknown period of time. We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn so we will not be present at the meeting", Nico announced.

"Wait, why did you take up the leader position if you were just going to leave? Are you really that power hungry and selfish", Thalia shouted. When Thalia was finished talking she walked up to Nico and gave him her right hand two times across his face. The Olympians flashed away as the tension in the room grew. Everyone was literally on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Some even had their weapons ready to fight.

Nico seem to be registering the pain he was feeling as his eyes showed various expressions. But the one that really caught my eye was regret. He eventually regained his composure and glared at Thalia. Thalia returned the glare before slapping him again. This time Nico just shadow travelled away.

After Nico left, Jason walked over to me and gave me a letter. When I opened the letter, my heart was obliterated. It said:

_Dear Piper_

_I have realized that you are not the one for me for I have been cheating on you ever since we began dating. I always knew that you were a daughter of Aphrodite so I assumed you would be like you mother and be easy to get in bed. To be honest that was the only reason I dated you and when I discovered you weren't willing I wanted to break up with you. The only reason we lasted several months was because you helped us get closer to Thalia but since our mission is over I have no more use for you. So long story short,_**_WE ARE Over_**_._

_Sincerely your ex-boyfriend,__  
__Jason Grace_  
_The Supreme Commander of Olympus_

As soon as I read the letter for the second time, I began to sob. Annabeth and Thalia eventually came over and asked what happened. I gave them the letter and then they tried to comfort me.

**Please review and let me know how you feel.**

******Thanks to all those people who followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed. I would just like you all to know that you guys are my inspiration and I appreciate you all.**

**Shout out**** to my beta reader ^_^ infinity heart star lightning ^_^**

Beta's note: Hey, this is heart star infinity lightning, a Beta reader for this story :) I have been revising the first few chapters of this awesome story! I'm helping AyeitsEash with grammar and details, so if you go back to some of earlier chapters, you'll notice some changes. If you have any Beta related comments, questions, or concerns, just let me know!

**********Please vote on my poll, it's very important. It's about who will join the hunters of Artemis.**

**********So some of you guys may be wondering two things. Will there be Percabeth, Jasper and Thalico in the future? Yes in like 4 more updates**

**********Why haven't I updated my other story yet? Well to be honest I am getting so much ideas for this story but I kinda have writer's block for the other. I write something but then I think it doesn't make any sense or it isn't good enough. So the February deadline still stands for the Assassins of the Big Three.**

**********Also please vote!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Narrator**

"Well that was well interesting but I have one more announcement before we leave. Tonight there shall be a camp fire but this one will be different. Instead of everyone singing, we will take songs from the crowd and a selective group of singers shall perform. Consider these gifts before the difficult times come", Percy announced before he left.

As Percy spoke, the girls were still trying to comfort Piper. "Piper, it's time to leave", Annabeth said as she dragged Piper to her feet.

"I need an explanation, I need to have a conversation with my mother", Piper mumbled in between sobs. The girls nodded in agreement and then they all made their way to Zeus's fist. When they arrived, Piper prayed to her mother. Within seconds, Aphrodite appeared with a frown evident of her face.

"Did you know Jason was cheating on me? How could you be so cruel?" Piper shouted.

"Piper, I cannot say anything but remember what I said before all of this began. Now I must leave before Zeus finds out I am here", Aphrodite said as she vanished. As soon as her mother left without giving her any answers, Piper broke down in tears once again.

"Piper, you should stop crying for those losers. Take it from someone who has already been through their bullshit", Thalia said.

"But I don't understand, I could have sworn that Jason loved me. I could feel it when I was around them", Piper said.

"Well I don't love Nico anymore. I can't believe he took away my position especially since he is leaving tomorrow. Artemis was right, men are just power hungry, selfish and arrogant jerks", Thalia shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" Annabeth asked.

"Well since they think they are the ultimate team then we should take their titles away and make them taste their own medicine", Thalia said.

"But how would we do that, I mean they were trained by the Big Three", Piper said.

"Yes they were but can you imagine the amount of gods; both minor and Olympians that would like to shut those three up. I am positive that Artemis, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Hermes and Hera would help us", Thalia said. The girls shrugged and looked into space.

"Fine but how will we get their help?" Annabeth asked.

"Like this", Thalia said as she whispered to Artemis and Athena. Suddenly the two named goddesses appeared in a blinding light. The girls knelt before their mistresses. When they were told they could rise Thalia said, "Lady Athena and Lady Artemis, we would like to make a new team so they we could remove the now ultimate team".

"That's a excellent idea, we would be able to shut those three up especially Poseidon", Athena said.

"Yeah and we would also put those upstart sons of theirs in their place. And the fact that the team will consist of all girls will be a bonus as well", Artemis said.

"Yes but they will need a lot of training. I can train them to be strategic in everything they do and Artemis could teach them to be excellent with weapons", Artemis suggested.

"Yes and I could have Circe teach Piper charm speaking but Thalia is the problem. They are only two people who have master lightning. Jason is basically your enemy and Zeus wouldn't make you stronger than his pride possession", Artemis said.

"Okay but isn't there anyone else who could teach me lightning?" Thalia asked desperately.

"No, you may be able to convince Zeus but you may want to leave out the part about taking his son's title", Artemis suggested.

"But will he make me as strong as Jason?" Thalia asked.

"No, our father is arrogant and prideful but he would never make you equal in strength with Jason especially since he knows that you are bound to harbour deep hatred for the boys for what they have done to you and your friend", Athena said. Thalia paled but smiled nevertheless.

"Okay mom, so when do we start our training?" Annabeth asked and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Now", Artemis and Athena said in unison.

**Meanwhile in the arena.**

They boys were sparring in the area in an effort to blow off steam. They had been going at it since lunch because Jason was super upset and heartbroken. They all stopped when they felt the presence of their fathers in the arena.

"Boys, we bring grave news", Hades said. That got their attention as they boys stare in Hades direction.

"What more do you want from us? Me and Jason already shattered the hearts of the ones we love. They probably hate our freaking guts", Nico said.

"Actually, this concerns the girls", Zeus said.

"When Piper was dumped, she summoned her mother and asked her for reasons. Aphrodite refused but she was suspicious so as a result she spied on them. They girls have decided that they are going to train and become more powerful", Hades said.

"Well that's great isn't it?" Percy asked.

"No son, their main objectives are you guys. They want to strip you guys of everything you have. Meaning, they want the three of you guys out of the picture", Poseidon said. They boys' faces paled as they found themselves speechless.

"But they cannot succeed because that would endanger us all. You three were prophesied to have lead the Olympus and we cannot have your titles being taking away", Zeus said.

"What are you trying to say father?" Jason asked.

"The girls will eventually challenge you and when that time comes, you must defeat them", Zeus said.

"I didn't think Piper would do this. I never expected this to happen", Jason said.

"Well, I always knew Thalia was like this. That's one of the reasons I love her, she never gives up without a fight", Nico said.

"One more thing Percy, Annabeth is also a part of the team", Poseidon said. If it was even possible, Percy's face paled even more. "Son, you must remain focus. I know you harbour feelings for the spawn of Athena but you must remain dedicated your mission. Both Nico and Jason had to make sacrifices, consider this your sacrifice. They will be at camp all the time so they will be your problem for most of the time", Poseidon added.

The boys were extremely sad but they managed to put on an emotionless mask. "Yes, father", they said in unison. And with that, the Big Three flashed away.

"Well we should go to the dining pavilion since it's almost dinner time", Percy suggested.

**Percy**

As we walked to the dining pavilion I noticed they most campers were looking at us with fear while others were glaring at us. We continued walking and eventually until we eventually reached the pavilion. We entered and made our way to the head table. The reason we all sat at the head table was because we didn't have anyone to talk to at our original table.

As we sat down I watched as the place became crowded. When the majority of the camp was present, dinner began. For dinner me, Jason and Nico ordered Buffalo wings, French fries and hamburgers. We ate our food slowly and were finished in about twenty minutes. When I was finished eating, I stood up to make an announcement.

"What now fishboy?" Luke said.

I smirked and said, "Luke Castellan, Mark Lexus, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Brown and Piper McLean will all be leaving camp today for an unknown period of time. Since the previous named people are all cabin counselors then substitutes must be appointed to run the camp in their place. To be fair, the previous named people will choose their substitutes at this moment", I announced.

"Wait how did you know we were leaving?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah I want to know too", Luke said.

I noticed Nico got up also and was now standing by my side. "That is none of your business", Nico growled.

"Fine but can we least have a while to consider this?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded and returned my attention to the crowd. "I know most of you guys must hate me right now but I have no choice. Me and my cousins have been trained for the sole purpose of this prophecy. A new war is coming and it will be far worse than the Titan war. I am here to train you all so that you will be able to defend yourself when the time comes. My co-leader Nico will be gone on a scouting mission so that is the reason why he will be absent for a while. Jason is going on a secret mission that I am forbidden to say at the moment. Another thing that shall be revealed later in the future are the main reasons why I was chosen to lead this camp. I know I may be strict but that are my orders from the gods. It is part of your training for what's to come so I pray to every god on Olympus that none of you harbor any hatred towards me or my friends", I announced.

The crowd seemed shocked at my announcement so there was utter silence in the beginning. Eventually the campers registered what they just heard and began to cheer for their new leader. I managed to quiet them down eventually so I could hear Luke and the other counselors. Luke was the first to talk. "Before I announce my substitute, I would like to ask you a question", Luke said.

I was curious so I gestured for him to continue. "Can someone challenge the leaders for their positions?" Luke asked.

I smiled as I thought about beating the crap out of Luke. "Yes, but you have to be a counselor of one of the Olympian cabins", I replied.

"Awesome and I chose Chris Rodriguez", Luke announced. I nodded and turned to Annabeth. As I looked into her eyes, I almost began to gaze.

"I chose Malcolm".

"I chose Lucy", Piper said.

"I chose Clarisse", Mark said.

"Very well, you all have an hour to get ready and you may also leave dinner early", I said as I took my seat. They left immediately and the rest of dinner was uneventful. After dinner me, Jason and Nico went to my cabin to sleep. We already decided that we weren't going to the camp fire since tomorrow was bound to be a long day for all of us.

**Annabeth**

As we left the dining pavilion, I was lost in thought. Honestly I wasn't taking this training because I wanted revenge on Percy and I am pretty sure that Piper isn't taking it for that reason either. Honestly I am hoping that by becoming stronger then I will have a chance with Percy. Plus when my mom said that she was going to teach us personally, I would be a fool to turn down that kind of opportunity. I mean it is not everyday that the goddess of wisdom offers to teach someone.

Earlier we had done some basic training to see where we were in terms of skill. Thalia already asked her father to train her and he happily agreed. Artemis already asked Circe to train Piper and she also agreed. We decided to train with weapons first so we will be spending six months training non stop with Artemis and her hunters and 6 months of individual power training. Overall it will be a year and when we return, we plan to take control of camp and become the ultimate quest team.

To be honest, I don't think Percy would mind because he has so many titles that he doesn't even want. I think I will actually be doing him a favor. But another thing that is bothering me is the fact that he said there was a secret reason why Jason was leaving and also a secret reason why he was made the leader of the camp. I believe it has something to do with the threat that is coming but I am positive that what Percy can do, I can do way better.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head as I entered my cabin. It took me forty five minutes to pack my bag extremely happy when I was finished. I prayed to my mother and I was flashed into Artemis's camp where I saw Piper, Artemis, the hunters and Thalia.

"Get your weapons out. Your training starts now", Artemis announced. She tried to attack me but what happened next made me shake with fear.

I stared in awe as Aphrodite bitch slapped Artemis and then glared at me. "You know I really thought that you guys would figure out what's happening by now. And I can't believe Artemis and Athena could be so selfish", Aphrodite yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia yelled.

"The Big Three made their sons break up with you because they convinced the boys that you were going to be in danger if you were still together", Aphrodite said.

"What danger? You are just making excuses for them", Thalia yelled.

Aphrodite glared furiously at Thalia before saying venomously, "You especially shouldn't talk because I knew you saw the hurt in Nico and Jason eyes. I don't even know why he likes you. And yes danger because the boys are on a secret mission to unite this camp and the roman form of this camp. A new threat is coming and both camps needed to be united for us to stand a chance".

"I could have easily done that plus Nico is leaving the position for an unknown period of time", Thalia yelled.

"You could not have united both camps because you possess no self control and would ruin everything. Do you know how much self control it took to break the heart of the girl you love? Do you know how much self control it takes to put your duty in front of your feelings? Do you know how much self control it takes to maintain a emotionless face and stay still when your love is on the ground crying and heartbroken? No you don't know and you will never know. The boys spent their lives training for moments like these", Aphrodite yelled.

By the end of her speech Piper and Thalia were tearing up but Thalia still managed to asked one more question. "And I supposes you have a reason as to why he is leaving also?" Thalia asked.

"Nico is on a solo quest to find Thanatos and then find the doors of death. After he is finished then he must become the co-leader of the two camps", Aphrodite said.

"What? No! Nico can't do that, it's too dangerous. I have to go with him", Thalia yelled.

"That was another reason they did it especially Nico. He knew that you would try to go with him so that actually strengthened his resolve", Aphrodite said.

"But what about Jason mom?" Piper said.

"He is going into enemy territory so he basically did the same for you. He didn't want you to get hurt or to worry about him", Aphrodite said. By the time the goddess of love was halfway in her speech, Piper was on the ground wailing and sobbing.

"Okay so why did my mother and Lady Artemis try to turn us against them?" I asked.

"Your mom knew of your feelings for the son of Poseidon so she decided that she would rather you hate him than love him. Artemis wanted to get revenge because each of them beat her precious hunters individually", Aphrodite said as she glared at Artemis who flinched.

I was mad, no not mad I was super mad. I can't believe the nerve of my mother. And me being so stupid as to not figure it out.

"Those upstarts deserved it", Artemis shouted.

"Well guess what Zeus said?" Aphrodite asked.

Artemis face paled as she asked, "What?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Aphrodite**

I smirked when I saw Artemis's face. It was literally full of fear. A very rare sight to see from the moon goddess, very rare indeed. To be honest, the only time she has even scared was when father was angry with and that was almost never since she is his favorite child. Well that all changed when Jason appeared though. Zeus has very high expectations for Jason and could have sensed Jason's power from he was a little child.

Zeus even expects Jason to surpass his old favorite demigod child, Hercules. But instead of making him a minor god, I heard that he plans to make Jason the immortal Prince of Olympus. Now to be honest, I am kind of jealous. I mean such a beautiful and sexy girl such as myself should have been made the Princess of Olympus right? I mean just look at me, I am the full package.

But no worries, if Piper and Jason get married then my daughter will be the Princess right? I mean what more could a mother asked for. But anyways, I bet you guys don't know the full back story of how the boys were placed under their father's wings? I guess not so since I love gossip, I will spill.

**Back Story**

You see the big three made a pact that forbids them to have children because of the last great prophecy. But eventually my father broke that pact when Thalia was conceived. Poseidon became furious so he conceived Perseus and thus being the second one to break the pact. Now Hades went well like Hades. Meaning he was super mad because his brothers had broken the pact.

Hades was especially angry because centuries ago, Zeus had killed his lover along with the children she was carrying. Hades eventually decided to sire a child of his own and conceived Nico. Nico's mother died as soon as he was born so he never met his mother. Hades knew it was against the law to take personal care of your demigod child so he came up with a way to go around that law.

You see the law specifically said the gods were not supposed to take care of their children directly so he forced his wife to take care of Nico. Although Persephone was furious at first, over the years she began to love Nico. It worked out perfectly since Persephone has never had a child and Nico never knew his mother. When the boys were two years old, the fates appeared to their fathers.

The fates gave the gods permission to raise the boys because they would be essential if the great prophecy was fulfilled. The fates instructed to the gods to train them in every way possible because they were destined for greatness. From that moment on Percy went to leave with Poseidon and Jason went to live with Zeus. In the same way that Persephone had made a connection with, it was the same with Hera, Amphitrite and Triton. Perseus and Jason spent two months of every year with their real mothers and that was considered their vacation.

The other ten months of the year were spent training. At the age of 10 when they mastered their godly powers, they were introduced to each other. They quickly became friends as they also trained in combat and strategic skills together. They were taught to use every weapon known to man. When they were finished learning all the weapons, they chose they ones they felt most comfortable with. Perseus chose dual sword so his father gave Riptide and Torrent. Torrent being the sword given as a gift from his brother Triton when he was younger.

As the years grew by, they boys became extremely skilled, powerful and very sexy. By the age of thirteen, the boys had defined muscles and a six pack. Also at the age of thirteen, Nico was given the title of Ghost King when he defeated an army of ghosts by himself when the ghosts in the Underworld were trying to lead a revolt. Zeus didn't want anyone to think that his nephew was better than his own son so he made Jason challenge my boyfriend, Ares for the prestigious title 'Supreme Olympian Commander'.

To be honest, at first I swore Jason would get pummelled but I was extremely shocked when it was the other way around. Ares underestimated Jason which gave him a huge advantage. The fight lasted for a couple seconds honestly because when Jason was summoning a lightning bolt, Ares thought it wouldn't affect him and I thought that as well. But ohh boy were we wrong. The boy seemed to put all his strength into the bolt as it looked like a bold worthy of Zeus himself.

The bolt knocked out Ares cold and Jason was declared the winner. A year later it was young Perseus turn to get a title. Perseus was given the name of Tidal Lord for two reasons mainly. One was because Oceanus had attacked Atlantis during a council meeting on Olympus where the royal family of the seas were needed. Perseus chose not to go thus he ended up defending Atlantis.

Perseus rallied the troops and gave them orders as to how to protect the city. Perseus divided the army into two. One half was to attack with him while the other was to defend the city at all costs. Perseus fought like a demon and defeated half of the titan army by himself. He fought until he eventually obliterated the army. Oceanus, who did not expect such a fight, retreated. When the fight was over, Perseus was informed that there was to be an emergency meeting of the undersea government. Due to the absence of his father, stepmother and Triton; Perseus was required to go.

When the meeting was finished, everyone left the council meeting without being angry for the first time in centuries. Percy had conducted the meeting in a very diplomatic way which earned him great favor among the politicians/gods. When Poseidon returned, Perseus was immediately made the Tidal Lord. He was below the Prince in power but they shared the responsibilities of the kingdom. Young Perseus and Triton were also given the responsibility of the Undersea government. The boys continued training and I think you know what they did in the titan war so this backstory is done so back to the matter at hand.

**The End**

"Those upstarts deserved it", Artemis shouted.

"Well guess what Zeus said?" I asked.

Artemis face paled as she asked, "What?"

I smirked as I said, "You are forbidden from contacting your hunters for a year. But don't worry, he approved of your idea for the girls to become stronger so you will be training them for a year".

"He can't do this to me, you must be joking", Artemis yelled.

"Nope but guess what's the best part?" I asked.

"Oh Hades, there is more", Artemis said.

"Yes and this is my favorite part because your group of hunters swore off my favorite thing, love. Zeus said if the girls aren't strong enough by the end of the year then you will be forced into marriage and also that little group of yours will be gone", I said as I hopped in joy. Artemis was speechless so I returned my attention to the girls.

"Now girls, I know that you are upset and that you probably want to amend things with them but you cannot right now. As far as the enemy is concerned, you hate the boys because they broke your hearts. The enemy will think you both hate each other thus you three shall not be in harm's way. You shall leave tonight as planned and train hard. The sooner you become stronger then the sooner you will get back your men. It's that simple. Everyone should stick to the planned schedule except for Piper who will have me as her teacher instead of Circe. Bye, talk to you guys tomorrow", I announced before I flashed into my palace.

**Narrator**

**The next day..**

The next morning when Percy woke up he realized two things. One was that he overslept and it was already time for the meeting and two was that Nico and Jason was gone. He got up and went into his bathroom to freshen. When he was finished he got dressed and was about to leave his cabin until he saw a letter on the extra bunk. He took up the letter and read it.

**Dear Percy,**

Zeus and Hades came for us early this morning. We didn't want to wake up sleeping beauty so we wrote this letter instead. Remember that we said we were gonna talk every night but until then have fun at the meeting. Well if that's even possible but anyway have fun.

Peace Out Ma Brother,

Sincerely,

**Nico and Jason**

I smiled as I closed the letter and shoved it into my pocket. I stepped out of my cabin and made my way to the big house. As I stepped in I noticed that I was the last person to arrive. "You know, you really don't deserve to lead this camp. I mean just look at the example you set for us", Chris said. I ignored him as I took my seat at the head of the table.

"Well first things first, who has any complaints to be made?" I asked.

"Well I just made one and you completely ignored it", Chris said.

"My apologies for arriving late, I overslept. Any other complaints?' I asked.

"Well the Hypnos cabin is complaining that people are too noisy so they can't get enough the Aphrodite cabin at night.", Katie said.

"Yeah, I apologize for my sibling's behaviour", Lucy said.

"Okay I will have sound proofed walls be installed in the cabins who want it?" I asked. They nodded in response as they agreed.

"Why weren't you at Capture the Flag last night?" Clarisse asked.

"Well because I took on the hunters by myself and I was tired", I replied.

"But that's against the rules", Chris said.

"Well then I am changing the rules, counselors now decide who participates in any camp activities but they may only miss one game per week", I announced. Most of the counselors smiled except for Chris and Clarisse. "Anymore complaints?" I asked.

I was answered by silence so I continued talking. "Okay so the main focus of the meeting is for me to explain this. The gods have seen fit that we be stripped of leisure activities such as canoeing on weekdays. Leisure activities will only be permitted on weekends from now on. Each camper should pick the weapon that he/she feels comfortable with and will train with that weapon every single day unless told otherwise. There shall also be capture the flag every evening after supper but this time maiming will be allowed", I announced.

"You know you can't just come to our camp and start changing it up like this", Chris yelled. Before I could reply, Mr. D walked into the room

"Actually, these are orders from the Olympian council. He is just the mediator for us gods and you campers. Also I have noticed that you and Clarisse are being rather rude to the head counselor and since I know that he doesn't have the balls to do this then I will. You both are striped from your positions as counselors, I shall stop by your cabin after this meeting to appoint a new counselor that is dependable. this meeting is officially dismissed so please go and informed the campers of the new changes brats", Mr. D announced.

I sat in my chair as I watched the campers file out of the big house. "Thanks", I said.

Mr.D huffed before walking away. I stood up and made my to the arena to teach my first class.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: So this chapter shares some similarities to the S.O.N but with my twist in it. This chapter is basically informing you guys about Jason and Nico but guess what?**

**Jason**

It has been six months now since I left Camp Half Blood but I haven't been to Camp Jupiter yet. When I asked the gods why, they simply said it wasn't time yet. I kept on nagging them until they eventually got tired of me and placed me in a deep slumber. Today is actually I woke up so I guess I am needed at camp. So here I am sitting down in the wolf house waiting for Juno, Mars and my father to arrive. Apparently, they bringing me into the camp will automatically earn me the respect of half the campers. I tried to talk them out of it but failed miserably. I was brought of my train of thought when the three deities appeared. "Let's go for they are celebrating the winning cohort of the war games now. It is a perfect time", Jupiter announced. The other gods nodded and then we flashed out. We appeared on a stage full with people who I assume are the praetors and centurions. As soon as the demigods realized that there were gods before them, they immediately fell on their knees while I remained standing with a dour expression.

"Rise Romans for we bring grave news", Mars announced. The gods stood up and two people stepped forward, a girl and a boy. The girl looked about sixteen, with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She has the symbol SPQR branded on her arm with four bar lines and a crossed sword and torch. She wore regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over her own golden armor. The boy however was a skinny eighteen-year-old with blond hair, crazed blue eyes, and pale skin. He had the same SPQR branded on his arm except his own had a lyre with seven bar lines. He was also dressed in the same attire as the girl.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is a great honor to be in your presence", the girl said.

"Ahh and who might you be? The praetor I suppose?" Hera asked.

"Yes my lady, my name is Reyna Ranello, daughter of Bellona, slayer of the titan Koios, praetor of the twelfth legion and senator of Rome", Reyna said.

My father smirked and looked at the boy. "State your name and titles boy", my father said. "My names is Octavian Remus, I am a legacy of Apollo, praetor of the twelfth legion, senator of Rome and augur of Camp Jupiter", Octavian said. As soon as I heard him talk, I began to dislike him for he sounded like a power hungry and ignorant fool.

"Very well, both of you will be losing your positions soon and very soon", Hera announced. Octavion's face immediately turned red with anger while Reyna's face remained stolid.

"There is no one in this camp that is strong enough to do that plus the only way for us to lose our positions is after a battle when a hero is lifted on a shield. When that person is raised then he will have to fight the praetor of his choosing for that spot", Octavian announced. I immediately noted that he had the ability to win a crowd.

"Well, that is the rule but you are forgetting one rule that was long forgotten since everyone was afraid of the praetors. A praetor may lose his title if he is challenged and loses the match", Mars announced.

"Yeah but no one here is stronger that Reyna and me", Octavian said.

"Correction, there was no one stronger than you guys. I would like to introduce my son Jason Grace, Ambassador of Jupiter, Supreme Commander of Olympus, Slayer of the titan Hyperion and the Savior of Olympus", Jupiter announced as most of the camper kneeled. I unlike Percy and Nico, felt kind of good when people showed me this kind of respect but I guess it's a son of Jupiter thing.

"Okay he doesn't look like much, I bet I could take him", Octavian said with a smirk.

"Fine", said Mars as he snapped his fingers. Immediately an arena grew on spot and I was in the middle with Octavian.

"This fight will be over as soon as someone is knocked out. Jason I don't have time to waste so make this quick. Let the fight begin", boomed Jupiter. Octavian drew his gladius and charged at me. As he came towards, I noticed so many things that he was doing wrong. I might as well be fighting a five year old, at least they would give me a better challenge. I decided to do as my father said so I summoned lightning and blasted him with the utmost accuracy. He immediately was knocked out and there was a series of gasps.

"All hail the new praetor of the twelfth legion, Jason Grace", Hera announced as the arena was beginning to disappear.

When Hera was finished, I found myself in the same attire as Reyna. When I look at her, I noticed that she was gaping at me. "Well now that is over, we can get down to business", Hera said

. "The camp will be attacked in two weeks but that is the least of our worries. An even greater threat is coming after this attack. As a result of this the camp will endure many changes. You have just witnessed the first and I hope you follow his every command. The next change of authority in this camp will happen when my nephew arrives to take his spot as the other praetor. When the power is in his hands, there shall be another change in power. There shall be a first praetor and a second praetor. The first praetor shall have more power than the second and so on. There will be more changes but I will leave it to my son to inform you all about that", Jupiter announced.

He, his wife and son said their farewells to the campers before they left. Thus leaving me alone with hundred of Romans. All of them were looking at me so I decided that I should address them. "I am new to this camp but I have been informed about everything by Lupa. Tomorrow, there shall be a senate meeting where I shall inform you the senators about the changes my father was speaking of and then they will eventually inform you. I know most of you will probably think I am strict and that I shouldn't have been made a praetor. Well to be honest I didn't want to be here so really, this is bad for both of us. For those of you who chose to respect then I shall return that respect. I was placed here for one reason and one reason only. That reason is to protect this camp and Olympus. When this threat is over, I will gladly hand over this title because being an Ambassador and Supreme Commander is enough power for me. Someone wake up Octavian and have him clean up my house so I may go to sleep. In the meantime, I am free to answer any questions you may have", I announced.

The first person to address me was Reyna and I wasn't surprised. "How are you so strong? You summoned such a huge lightning bolt without even breaking a sweat", Reyna asked.

"Well, I have been trained by my dad since I was a baby so yeah", I replied. She gaped at me while someone else asked me a question.

"Who is the next praetor going to be?" a boy asked. I looked at him and made an educated guess that he was a centurion.

"Well he is my cousin and the son of Pluto", I replied.

"Does this boy's name happened to be Nico Di Angelo?" a girl asked.

"Yes actually, how did you know?" I replied.

"Well about two months ago, the gods summoned me and Hazel for a quest to free Thanatos. We were accompanied by your cousin who basically did the majority of the work", the boy said.

"He is also my brother plus he was raised on a shield already so he basically already has the right to challenge Reyna", the girl said.

My eyebrows rose as I asked, "And what is your name my dear cousin?"

"My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto", she replied.

"Well, Hazel, you and the boy with the baby face please report to my house when this is over", I said. They nodded and I continued to answer the questions of the people. When the girls began to question my relationship status, my thoughts drifted to my love. I silently prayed to every known god to protect Piper in her endeavors because well I am in love with her. And even though she probably hates me, I miss her and I can't wait to see her again. I have talked to Percy every night as we said we would and every night he informs me that Piper has not returned but I hope that she will be there when my mission is over.

**Nico**

So I don't want to bore you guys to death with my boring story so I will just tell the highlight of the story which was my fight with Alcyoneus. Alcyoneus is one of the giants created by Gaea to destroy the gods. He is the giant equivalent to Hades/Pluto. Because of this, he is the eldest of the giants. So you see the reason why I crossed paths with him are very simple actually. I needed to find the Thanatos and he had captured Thanatos so it was a necessity that I confront him. Eventually I was given a personally quest by Mars to do this. Since it was a quest, three people were required to go. Mars choose the people and I couldn't have chosen better myself. Mars chose Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque who is actually my half sister. Sure I was angry with my dad for not informing me of her but I was also ecstatic that I had a sister. The boy's name was Frank Zhang.

His genes were a very weird but yet powerful mixture. His father is Mars but he is also a descendant of Poseidon by his mother's side. Frank also has a huge crush on my sister which I really don't have a problem with unless he you know, hurts here. The most interesting thing you will ever find out about Frank is his ability to change into anything he wants, formally known as Shape-Shifting. Long story short, Frank freed Thanatos with the stick that is connected to his life. Well connected would be the wrong word, that stick is his life source. After Thanatos was freed he told my sister that she was pardoned and that everyone who was killed would remain died. He told me that the doors of death where in Greece and Tartarus.

He said that they would have to be closed on both sides which I think is going to be the hardest. After he was finished, Frank with to assist Hazel with the giant while I was fighting an army of shades for the golden eagle. Eventually I summoned an army of skeletons to fight the shades as I went to assist Hazel and Frank. I was kind of surprised that Frank, Hazel, and Arion manage to defeat him to be honest. I wondered why they didn't just kill him but then I remembered that he can't be killed as long as he is in Alaska, so I shadow traveled over to him and touched his body.

I then willed the shadows to engulf all of us and bring us over the border between Alaska and Canada. Alcyoneus insults us at first, claiming he can't be killed in his territory until Frank informs him that he is no longer in his territory, but they are in Canada. Alcyoneus tried to run back to Alaska, but is stopped when Frank turns into an elephant and pushes him back, and he is eventually defeated by Arion and Hazel. After the fight was over, we found a hotel and rested for the night because I was too tired to shadow travel all of us back to their camp.

The next day when I felt brand new, I shadow traveled to their camp where I was immediately raised on a shield as they all shouted praetor. I was confused at first as to why they would raise a stranger to the highest rank they have but that changed when they story me the story of the golden eagle. Don't get me wrong I was still confused but at least I had some kind of understanding to their reasoning.

I was supposed to challenge one of the praetors but my dad appeared and said that it wasn't the right time. He then brought me to stay at his palace. This was last month by the way. Now I am waiting to go to Camp Jupiter since Jason became the praetor yesterday.

I am supposed to challenge Reyna but I really don't want to hurt a girl but I guess I have no choice but I will try to make it as painless as possible. Oh one more thing I forgot to tell you guys. Guess what? I have learnt a new power. I have learnt the ability to summoned hell fire which is basically what it sounds like. It is not like regular fire thought for it is black and well last as long as I will it too. Awesome right?

**Thanks to everyone who: followed, added as a favorite and to those who reviewed 3 :***

**Also please check out my first fan-fiction: The Assassins of the Big Three**

**Also please check out my community ' Awesome Stories on Fanfiction'**

**And guess who are the staff members? The legendary authors Anaklusmos14 and CourtingTheMoon so you know that the only stories that will be there are the best fanfiction has to offer ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Percy**

It has been since months since it all went down. Six months since my heartbeat left camp and six months since my brothers left. I miss my brothers but at least they will be back in six months when we unite the camps. Other reason why I couldn't wait for summer again was because it was rumored that Annabeth was to return from her training. I know she probably harbors bad feelings for me but I still like her. I miss the sweet California smell she has, her beautiful smile, golden curls but most of all I miss her personality. I brought myself to stop think about the golden hair angel when I remembered that I was in a council meeting.

"So when is our other leader supposed to return Perseus, we do not feel comfortable with the absence of one of our leaders especially when a great threat is approaching", Travis (new counselor of the Hermes cabin) asked.

"Nico will return when he is needed", I responded calmly.

"With all due respect Percy, we have been hearing this for centuries and I think it is time we replaced him", Will Solace said.

"I will not replace him as leader of this camp", I said.

"Fine then we shall vote him out of the position then", the usually quiet Katie Gardener said. I stood up angrily but before I could open my mouth there was a bright flash of light. When the light simmered down, the god of messengers stood before us. We immediately fell to our knees in respect.

"Rise young heroes for I bring an important message from the gods", Hermes announced.

I stood up and asked politely," What is this message Lord Hermes?"

He glared at me before saying, "Ahh isn't it the great Perseus Jackson, the son of the pathetic sea god". I knew he had averse feelings for me ever since I replaced his son as the leader of this camp but he still didn't have the right to insult my father.

"You may dishonor me but you will not dishonor my father", I growled.

"Watch your tone, you shocking maggot for I am still a god", Hermes said angrily.

"I will not have respect to no man or god when they have bluntly insulted not only me but my father for foolish reasons", I said equally angry. The councilors watched in awe at the two of us and I even saw a couple gaping at us.

I looked at Hermes and he was fuming. "I should just kill you right now for being such an insolent brat", he roared.

I flinched but quickly regained my composure because I was still angry at him for insulting for my father. "But you can't oh great god of thieves because you are scared of my father's wrath", I shouted. His staff immediately turned into a double edged sword and he jabbed at me. I willed water to form in the ice in front of me which slowed down his strike. I uncapped riptide and said, "You just broke an ancient law my dear cousin. Gods are forbidden from attacking demigods unless challenged".

Realization dawned on his face but he still remained angry. "It would be wise if you delivered the message you were sent here to deliver rather than fight me Lord Hermes", I said. I really did not want to dishonor the god but I could not allow him to insult the man I admired most in the world.

He growled before he turned around to face the gaping councilors and said, "Zeus has removed the council's ability to remove their leaders until the threat has passed. Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite has also issued a quest to find a group of girls and Hestia who have both been kidnapped by the King of Giants, Porphyrion".

"Why do they want from Hestia?" Travis asked his father.

Hermes was about to respond but Malcolm spoke first. "They know that Hestia is the voice of reason on Olympus. She is the Last Olympian and without her Olympus will get chaotic", Malcolm said.

"The spawn of Athena is right. The quest so far has two members but requires a third. The gods have decided that the third member shall be Pollux, son of Dionysus and counselor of his father's cabin", Hermes said.

Pollux paled but eventually managed to say, "When do I leave my lord?"

"You leave in now and don't worry for I have already packed everything you shall need for the quest.", Hermes announced.

"Wait, who have been captured by the giant king?" I asked.

Hermes smiled evilly and I knew that I was not going to like the words that came out of his mouth. "Annabeth Chase, Piper McClellan and Thalia Grace but that is not all. Guess who the persons that are going to save them are?" Hermes asked.

My face paled immediately as I thought about Luke and Mark but I tried my best to push that thought to the back of my face while I made my face stolid. "Who?" I asked.

He smile grew when he saw my face pale as he said, "My son Luke, Mark and Pollux also known as the new and improved ultimate team".

Hermes smiled one huge smile before he flashed away with Pollux. In reality I was greatly distraught as I realize that I could lose Annabeth to Luke but I kept my stolid face as I dismissed the meeting. I was walking out of the big house but was stopped by the god of wine.

"Peter Johnson, may I have a word?" he said. It was more of a demand than a question so I followed him to the main room. "Peter", he started but I interrupted him.

"Its Percy", I said.

"Percy I harbor no hatred towards you or your friends so I hope you do not think that I do. I actually respect you Percy", Mr. D said. It was strange that Mr. D had actually called me Percy but what was even weirder was that he was actually being nice. I immediately knew something was up and I intended to find out.

"No disrespect but what is going on? What do you really want? And why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"I do not feel disrespected at all, I am rather grateful because being nice was killing me on the inside. I have been complaining about my children not getting a chance at glory so Zeus made Pollux a part of the so called 'New Ultimate Team' that will rescue the girls. But you see I did not want that, sure I want my children to get glory but not at the cost of being hated by the Big Three for those are people you never want to make your enemy. So I offer you information about the prophecy and in return you must assist my son in any way possible so that too may also become a great hero", Mr. D said.

"Very well but who do I know that you are not playing me?" I asked.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will give you information as long as you help my son to become a great hero", Mr D announced. Thunder boomed and Mr. D looked at me expectantly.

"I also swear by the river Styx to honor my deal with Mr. D", I announced. For the first time in my entire life, the god of wine smiled. And I am not talking about a small, fake smile. I am talking about a gigantic, genuine smile.

"Very well Peter. The captives are being kept at the wolf house and I will gladly teleport you or whoever to that location. Also a very important part thing you should know is that this quest is not entirely about helping the girls, it is more of a method to crush you and your friends", Mr. D announced.

"How will them helping the girls crush us?" I asked with great curiosity.

"Well the girls will more than likely forgive the boys for what they have done in the past and give them a second chance thus breaking your hearts", Mr. D announced.

"Oh shit so they expect Pollux to get with Piper then?" I asked.

"Yes but I have already instructed him to be wary of the girl", Mr. D said.

"Okay", I said as I summoned an Iris message to Nico and Jason.

"Sup Percy?" They said. I wasted no time with formalities and told them everything I knew about what was happening. Their faces paled especially Nico's when he realized that he could lose Thalia.

"I would love to be there but I can't since there have been rumors that an army is going to attack camp. Keep me informed though and please make sure that Piper is okay for me", Jason said before he ended the IM.

"Let's get going Percy, we don't anytime to waste" a voice said. I turned around to see Nico and we immediately began to look for Mr. D.

"Are you guys read to leave now?" he asked when we found him. We nodded and he said, "Please make sure my son is okay too please".

"We will", we said. He snapped his fingers and we vanished in a puff of purple smoke". When the smoke vanished, we were standing in a massive ruin of red and gray stones and rough-hewn timber beams.

"Ah you guys finally chose to arrive. Good timing too because I was getting tired of the puny demigods they sent first", Porphyrion said.

We searched for the giant and my eyes widened as I saw him. He was tall and looked strong. He was so large and dense, that it was like having his own gravitational field, being at least forty feet tall in his weakest form. Porphyrion is humanoid from the waist and has his own set of bronze armor. He also has dragon legs which are the color of lima beans and green hair which is the same color as summer leaves, which are braided in long locks and decorated with weapons. The weapons include daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of which were covered in blood or bent, possible trophies taken from defeated demigods. His eyes are completely white and they also looked like polished marble. Overall he was very intimidating. My eyes wandered around the palace and I noticed Luke and Mark on the ground unconscious.

"Where are Pollux and the ladies?" Nico asked.

He snapped his fingers and two cages rose from the ground behind him. I looked at Annabeth and noticed that she was in a horrible state. I immediately became furious. "Good, good get angry but I have one question before we begin though. Where is the son of Zeus? The plan was that I would face the ultimate team while my brother destroyed the Roman camp" the giant said.

"We decided that you were not worthy to fight all three of us. To be honest you shall only be fighting me because Nico will be freeing the others", I announced. Nico seemed confused but he eventually caught on and went to free the captives with his hell fire.

"Foolish demigod I was created to be Zeus' replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. Do you honestly believe you can take me on one on one", Porphyrion said.

"Unlike you I prefer to fight with my hands rather than my mouth. No my apologies, you are not speaking with your mouth because if you were then shit would not be coming out of it", I said as I summoned a wave and threw it at him. I willed another wave to propel me towards him as I uncapped riptide. I managed to land a blow when he was unbalanced but that just made him angrier. He grasped a spear and it glowed.

He began to jab at me with his spear and to be honest I was barely deflecting his strikes. Not because he had more skill than me but because the force being each strike was extremely strong. It took all of my power to deflect his blows, I was really out matched and I knew I was not going to last longer. I summoned a mini hurricane to help me block his blows but my strength was diminishing very quickly. I noticed that he made one mistake and immediately went to disarm him but oh boy was I wrong. He ended up disarming me instead for he was only faking. I felt like a fool to actually believe that he made a mistake but I was desperate.

"They were right; you really are one of the strongest demigods alive. I will spare you guys until another time for if you alone could last that long, well I can just imagine the power of the ultimate team when they are fighting together. I will allow you and your friends to go but next time you will not be so fortunate", Porphyrion said before he disappeared.

I immediately fell down on my knees and passed out.

**Nico**

I heard the battle raging on behind me and I had to fight the urge to assist Percy because I knew that freeing the captives would be of greater assistance. I summoned hell fire on all of the cages and watched as they began to burn. The cages eventually burned away after a couple minutes and the captives were free. I stumbled to my knees when the fire died because the use of hellfire requires a tremendous amount of energy especially since I have not mastered my new powers yet. I could feel myself drifting away but I still managed to hear Porphyrion announced that he was going to spare us in the hope that he would fight 'The Awesome Three'. After I felt the giant vanish, I fainted.

**Annabeth**

We were on a mission to free Hestia but we were easily overpowered by the giant king. He completely annihilated us and when we were finished getting destroyed I fainted. So now I wake up to see the smiling face of Hestia. "Lady Hestia, how were you freed?" I asked.

"Look around you Annabeth", she said. I did as I was told and I noticed that Nico, Percy, Luke and Mark's bodies were scattered all around the mansion. I immediately grew worried about Percy but Hestia seemed to sense it and said, "Don't worry they are okay but they need to be tended to". She threw me a flask filled nectar and went to wake up the others. I stumbled over to Percy and fed him the nectar. I placed his head on my lap as I fed him the food of gods. I sat there for about twenty minutes until he finally showed a sign that he was indeed alive.

"Annabeth are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes seaweed brain but I am more concern about you at the moment", I said.

"Well all that matters is that you are okay wise girl", he said.

"Hestia told me what you did? Why are you such an idiot, you could have died?" I yelled.

"My life is worth giving up if it means that your safety will be ensured wise girl", he replied.

I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes as I said, "Percy, why would you do such a thing for one person?"

"To the world you may be just one person but to me you are the world Annabeth and I would do anything it takes to protect you because well I am in love with you", Percy said sweetly. My heart jumped and for the first time I realized how close we were to each other. We were inches away from each other and our noses were touching.

"I love you too seaweed brain", I replied. He smiled and I felt his hands cup my face. His touch had a warm feeling as he threw me closer his face. Our lips met and it was well everything I ever imagined it to be and more. It was passionate but yet intense. He eventually broke away and I immediately missed his lips.

"Happy valentine's day Wise Girl", Percy said as he made as rose out of ice and gave to me.

**Piper**

I watched as Annabeth and Percy made out and I wished Jason was here. In my train of thought, I didn't even notice that Hestia was beside of me. She smiled at me and gave me a letter which said 'Piper McLean' on the front. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Piper_

_If you are reading this letter then I presume my brothers kept their promise and protected you. I know you probably still hate me for breaking up with you and I will explain my reasons the next time we talk face to face( Well that's id you want). I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but I am extremely sorry for breaking heart because believe it or not I still love you Piper and I never stopped. Everything I said when I broke up with you was false but it was only like that because I wanted to protect. I would have been there with my brothers but I am needed where I am but I yearn for your company once again and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive Pipes._

_Until next, Happy valentine's day my love xoxoxoxox_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The man stupid enough to dump the only girl he has ever loved_

_Jason Grace_

I smiled as I folded the letter up. 'I love you too Jason', I thought.

**Thalia**

When Hestia woke me up I immediately went to Nico's side. I fed him nectar and ambrosia until he began to stir. "Thalia is that you?" he asked.

"Yes but don't speak, you need to rest", I said.

"Thalia, I am sorry", he said.

"I understand Nico, there is no need to explain", I replied.

"But I hurt the girl I love, she probably hates my guts now", he said sadly. I did the one thing I missed for months, I kissed him. The kiss was passionate as it felt like we were emptying all or feelings and pain in that one kiss. It seemed to last forever and I wanted it to but unfortunately we are half humans and we need oxygen.

During that gasp for breath Nico announced, "Happy valentine's day Thals".


	16. Chapter 15

**Annabeth**

It seemed as if he used the last drip of power he had to make the rose because he instantly fell asleep afterwards. I stared at the rose in admiration, not because it was beautiful but because he was exhausted and could use his last ounce of power to do many other things. But he chose to make me smile one more time instead. Today was really a dream come true. I went back to my cabin and put the rose in a small vase next to my bed. I stared at it a few minutes longer, the cabin was completely empty.

"Annabeth?" someone said.

I whipped around only to see my mother, Aphrodite and Artemis staring at me. Well it was an empty cabin. They all had different expressions on their faces. Athena looked disgusted, I think it's because she knew what transpired a couple minutes ago. I blushed at the thought and at that moment Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh my Zeus, this valentine's day was the best I have ever been through since it was invented by my son. Not only did Percabeth finally form, but Jasper and Thalico reformed as well. This is so fantabulous!" Aphrodite said.

My cheeks were burning red by the end of Aphrodite's rant but I still managed to mutter some words that burned my heart to say. "He is not mine yet."I said.

"He said he loved you didn't he?" Aphrodite asked.

But before I could respond Artemis spoke. "He is like every man. I bet that he will end up breaking your heart and leaving you to rot eventually. You see this is why I don't treat those pigs like human beings." Artemis said with distaste.

"Yes I agree with my sister. Barnacle Brain's son is also not worthy of my wonderful daughter. Especially since he is just a pathetic, unintelligent, retarded, arrogant, pompous, inclement, insidious, unkempt, arrogant, malevolent, and stupid." Athena said before a furious Aphrodite interrupted her.

I would have interrupted her because I was furious as well, but I knew better than to disrespect my mother.

"Just shut up Athena. We both know that if it's anything your daughter doesn't deserve him. Look at how much he has accomplished at his age. He has defeated more Titans than especially Kronos. He may not be as smart as you, but that's expected. The main reason you hate him is because of the godly blood that runs on his veins. I bet that if he was a child of Zeus then you would be pushing Annabeth to him." Aphrodite shouted angrily.

"Yes sister, for once in her eternal life Aphrodite is right." Artemis added grimly.

Athena sighed in defeat which itself is a very rare sight. Aphrodite glared at Artemis before she started speaking.

"I swear if looks could kill then Artemis would be dead. You don't deserve to talk because you are blinded by what Orion did to you centuries ago. You accuse Percy of breaking her heart in the future, but what exactly is his fatal flaw because the last time I checked it was personal loyalty." Aphrodite yelled.

"All sons of Poseidon are the same, wait scratch that all men are the same!" Artemis yelled.

"Okay, tell me one thing that Percy has ever done to hurt an innocent woman." Aphrodite said. I stared in awe as Aphrodite made Artemis shut up. "Anyways, Nico has been returned to the Roman camp while everyone else has returned to their training. You may either return to camp to take care of Percy or you may return to your training with your mother. Choose wisely because it may change your life." Aphrodite said a matter-o-factually.

I didn't have to use my enormous brain to decide what option I was going to pick because my heart had already made that decision. "I will stay with Percy." I replied, trying to ignore my mother's stare. Aphrodite smiled while Artemis and my mother frowned.

"Very well but just know that I will come for you in two days." Athena said in a cold tone. She snapped her fingers and I was flashed to Poseidon's cabin. Percy was already on his bed, but there was only one bed in the room so I guess I will be sleeping with Seaweed brain tonight.

I laid my head on the pillow beside Percy, but he seemed to have as other plans as his muscular arms pulled me into his embrace. My head was placed on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat which increased my heartbeat. I could smell the ocean, which was strangely heart-warming since I was always scared of the ocean. I could feel myself drifting to the realm of Morpheus, but for the first time in my entire life I felt safe.

**Percy**

I woke up to the sweet scent of the sea mixed with the smell of Annabeth. I thought I was dreaming about Annabeth, but that changed when I opened my eyes. I saw someone with blonde hair sleeping on my chest. 'Annabeth', I thought. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and smiled at the thought.

Though one question was left unanswered this to me is the most important. The question was 'Is Annabeth Chase mine at last?' I decided to enjoy my time with her so I decided to watch her sleep. She was beautiful when she wasn't asleep but, she was a hundred times more beautiful when she was asleep. Her face is so calm and when she breaths I get a view of her perfect pink lips.

The more I gaped at her lips, the closer my lips moved to hers. I was now inches away from her lips, contemplating if I should kiss her or not. My lips took over before my brain could decide and I smashed my lips onto hers. Just the touch of her lips made my body tingle. My tongue longed for entry into her mouth, but then I remember that she was still asleep.

Just as I was about to break apart from her, she began to kiss back. I deepened the kiss and we began a heated make out session. I felt her hands slide under my shirt and I smiled in the kiss which unfortunately brought an end to it.

She broke off the kiss, opened her eyes and said, "Percy, what are we now?"

I looked into her beautiful gray eyes, "Well since we are not old enough to get married yet, I guessed I will have to settle with the honor of being your boyfriend." I smirked.

She smiled and asked, "So what now Seaweed Brain?"

I looked at her face then her lips and bit my lip. She looked shocked, but yet anxious at the same time. I smashed my lips onto hers once again but this kiss was different from the last one. It was full of passion but yet it was intense. It was the perfect combination with each one balancing out the other.

Our lips moved in sync as our tongues battled for dominance. We broke apart for air and Annabeth straddled me. She took off my shirt and began to stare again. "Take a picture it last longer." I said as I tried to sound annoyed.

"Well the last time I checked you just became mine so I don't need to take a picture of what's mine." she replied playfully.

"Well when you put it that way, you make me sound like a thing rather than a person." I replied.

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." she said as she smashed her lips into mine. The simple kiss was deepened as my tongue went back in her mouth. The difference with this one is that she was grinding on me as well. The combination of her lips and exotic dancing was driving me over the edge.

Her hands traveled all over my chest as my fingers stroked her face. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and searched for the intruder. My eyes widen when I saw Chiron at the door. Annabeth jumped of my lap and sat beside me.

"Well Annabeth I didn't know you were here." Chiron said.

"Well Percy wasn't feeling too good after he saved us so I was sent her to take care of him." Annabeth muttered, blushing furiously, she was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Well of all nurses treat their patients like you treat Percy then the hospital would have more men than a bar." Chiron said. I blushed to at his words this time and I assumed Annabeth was doing the same since she was not talking.

"Well Percy, the camp I awaiting your announcements to continue their day." Chiron said.

"Wait, I thought you did the announcements Chiron? And isn't the announcements supposed to be after breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"The camp has changed drastically since your departure but I will allow Percy to tell you the details. And breakfast finished over an hour ago." Chiron said.

Annabeth's face paled so I whispered, "I have a kitchen in my cabin."

"How I thought they were not permitted?" Annabeth asked.

"Well me, Nico and the other counselors decided that each cabin should have a kitchen so now they are permitted." I replied.

"But what about safety hazards? And won't people abuse them?" she asked.

"Well that's why the cabin counselors are responsible for the kitchens. Regular campers may use the kitchen no more than twice a week while counselors may use it three times." I replied. She seemed satisfied with my explanation so she became quiet.

I turned to Chiron and asked, "If breakfast was finished hours ago then why are people still there? And why are you just waking us up?" I asked.

"Well Luke and Mark appeared last night with their fathers. The gods held a competition among their cabins to see who will become their champion. Luke and Mark both became their father's champion and were each blessed by both Olympians." Chiron said.

"Wait did you say they were blessed by both Olympians?" I asked.

"Yes I did say that. I think it's an attempt to become as strong as someone who is blessed by one of the elder gods." Chiron said.

"Okay so what else happened?" I asked.

"Well they were also made counselors of their cabin again by their fathers. They are currently trying to convince the camp that they are better leaders than you and Nico so I think you should intervene before all of your hard work vanishes." Chiron said as he began to leave.

I immediately rushed into the bathroom to make myself presentable. When I came out I noticed Annabeth waiting for me. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked curiously.

"I want to be with you at all times since I'm leaving tomorrow. Plus I want to see you embarrass Mark." she said as she smiled evilly. I returned her smile as we began to make our way to the dining pavilion. We walked in to the pavilion hand in hand and the environment immediately became silent.

I made my way to the table at the front and that's when I noticed who were standing there. They smiled evilly at me, but I continued to walk. The only time I stopped in my strides was when Mark grabbed Annabeth. I immediately became furious and said, "Let her go or else."

Annabeth released herself and began to walk towards her table. Mark slapped her ass hard and she flinched. She turned around with murderous eyes, but I had already delivered an uppercut to Mark's face.

He fell on the ground and I began to beat him mercilessly. Luke decided to interfere so I began to pound him also. I kicked Luke in the stomach hard sending him backwards, he staggered forward. Then Mark got up and it was turned into a handicap match. The tide turned and now I was getting pounded. Luke gave me a right hook as Mark kicked my back and I face planted the ground. Luke pinned me and Mark swiftly continued to kick me, but that didn't last long because my anger powered me. I willed the water vapor around us to condensate. Then I made two huge water hands that grabbed each of the idiotic low-lifes tightly. I willed some of the water to re-energize me before I began to beat the shit out of both of them, this time with more power. Punching, kicking, throwing down, pinning, and I'm pretty sure I spit on one of them.

In the end, Annabeth pulled me off them. When I looked at them I felt proud of my work. They each had bruises all over their face, were both spitting out blood, a broken nose, two black eyes, and hopefully some internal damage. I turned to the campers and shouted, "This will be the punishment for anyone male who disrespects anyone in this camp from this point on."

I eventually calmed down enough to inform them about the mission. They all cheered until I dismissed them. I turned around to see a very angry Annabeth. "Are you crazy they were both blessed by Hermes and Ares, you could have been seriously hurt Seaweed Brain. Do you know..." she said. She was going to say more until I quieted her with a soft, short kiss.

When we broke apart I whispered, "I love you Annabeth Chase."

**So like I have found some pretty good stories on this site, they are:**

**They Were Still Murdered by Avid Reader0907**

**The Queen's Champion (really awesome book and he updates like everyday too. You should definately check this one out) by Anaklusmos14**

**The Fall of Percy Jackson by Predator Drone**

**Second Chance by Avid Reader0907**

**Heart and Soul by Olympus'sAuror**

**Well those are some stories I think are awesome, you should check them out. Please pm or review any god PJO stories you kn ow because they are really hard to find :/**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Annabeth**

"I love you too Percy", I said. He cupped my face and leaned towards me. Our noses were brushing each other and they gave off a tingling feeling. He pecked my lips five times before we finally began to make out. As the kiss began to get deeper, our tongues battled each other for dominance.

The kiss ended when the most arrogant demigod alive regained consciousness. "Is this the kind of leader you want? Is the kind of leader you need?" Mark asked the crowd.

I heard Perseus growl beside me and I immediately felt bad because if this didn't end well then I would be the one to blame.

"A leader that makes rash decisions out of anger? A leader that abuses the power that you all gave to him? When Perseus Jackson proposed the new government that we now live under, he said there would be someone to oppose him. He said that it would not be a dictatorship but yet it is. There is absolutely no one to challenge him in this camp. There are three people who should oppose him", Luke said.

"But yet none of them do, Mr. D is the camp director but let us face it he does not want to be here and he could care less what happens to us, Chiron is our activities director and I must say that I am utterly disappointed in him because he has become silent when it concerns anything other than training. He has become remiss in his duties and oblivious to the duplicity of Perseus Jackson", Mark said.

"And then we come to Nico Di Angelo, head counselor that has been missing in action since the day he got the position. But it wouldn't matter if he was here because he would probably be doing the same thing. They claimed they were placed in authority of the camp because of their self discipline but yet we just saw evidence of the total opposite", Luke said. The crowd nodded in the agreement and I watched in awe as they converted the campers to the dark side.

I looked over to Perseus and he was steaming. I caressed his arm in an effort to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. The ground began to shake and everyone's attention turned to Perseus. "I have had enough of your bullshit. If you hadn't slapped my girlfriend's ass then I wouldn't have to lose my cool. You speak about duplicity but yet you planned all of this so that you could trick the campers", Percy spat.

He turned to the campers and said calmly, "I am greatly sorry for my actions but she is my girlfriend and I could not watch her be abused. In the same way that I couldn't watch any of my fellow campers be abused. I am not a dictator and if you have any doubt about that then you may ask your cabin counselors about my behavior in meetings. You have all saw my actions on a daily basis so there should be no doubts about my leadership. I feel like I have given you my all and I have nothing more to say. If you will stay loyal to the gods and me then you may stay but if you question my leadership then you may leave".

The campers smiled at Percy before leaving. As they left they glared at Mark and Luke. When the crowd dispersed I was left alone with Percy, Mark and Luke. "Listen and listen warily, I will not have you too endangering the lives of campers in your quest for power. I do not care if you are the champions of Ares and Hermes, if you cause trouble at this camp you will be dealt with by the Olympian council. Luke you have duties to do so get to it and Mark I would like to talk to you alone", Percy said.

"But Percy", I said.

"I will meet you in my cabin", he said seriously. I nodded grimly before I left. As I walked towards cabin three I thought, ' I would not like to be in Mark's shoes right now'.

**Percy**

When Annabeth and Luke left us alone we glared at each other angrily. "If you ever touch her again, you will endure great pain", I spat.

"Please Jackson, we both know that I am stronger than you now", Mark said seriously.

I smirked as I thought about a way to humble this young boy once again. "Is that a challenge Mark?" I asked happily.

"It depends if you're willing to bet your position as head counselor on it?" he replied.

"I will if you swear on the river Styx that you will never hurt Annabeth in any way possible", I replied seriously.

"I Mark Lexus swear on the river Styx that I will never hurt Annabeth in any way possible if Perseus Jackson defeats me in a duel", Mark said. Thunder rumbled as the oath was made.

"Today after dinner in the arena; all weapons and powers are legal. The winner will be the last man standing or the person who makes the other surrender deal?" I asked.

"I couldn't have said it any better Jackson", Mark said with a smirk. I smiled at him and made my way to my cabin.

I walked into my cabin and sat beside Annabeth with a huge grin on my face. She immediately noticed and asked, "What did you do?"

I told her about what happened and she looked at me worriedly. "Percy I really appreciate what you are doing for me but this is really stupid. He has been blessed by two Olympians, he is probably more powerful more powerful than you right now", Annabeth said sadly.

"You want to know a secret babe?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "Well this chain that I am wearing boosts my powers to that of a minor god".

She looked at my chain in awe and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah plus I have dual riptides now and my jacket is actually my armor", I replied.

"Why and how?" she asked.

"Well these are technically for our mission but to be honest I think the almighty brothers did not want anyone to surpass us", I replied.

She relaxed and said, "Well that is a huge relief, I was not ready to lose my Seaweed Brain yet".

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry babe, I will be there when you need me. I promise". We kissed for a while and then we broke apart.

"So what we going to do until dinner?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking that we would Spring Breakers", I said.

"Awesome I cannot wait to see the dark sides of Vanessa Hudgens and Selena Gomez", she said.

"Yeah when I saw the trailer for the movie, I was shocked. I grew up watching High School Musical and Wizards of Waverly Place; I would have never expected these two former Disney stars to go bad", I said.

"Well to be honest I am not really surprised because the same thing happened with Miley Cyrus. I knew Vanessa went badly when her nude pictures went viral. The only one that slightly surprised me was Silena but everyone grows up eventually. I don't judge them because it is a part of life. They are still great actress and I love them", she said.

"Yeah I agree, now let us watch this awesome movie", I said as I clicked play on my Xbox.

**Narrator**

**Olympus, Throne room**

The throne room was in utter chaos as everyone yelled at Ares and Hermes. "Silence", roared Zeus. The room fell into complete silence and could have been consider peaceful if you didn't count the glares being sent at Ares and Hermes.

Zeus glared at Ares and Hermes and said, "Explain now".

"Well we wanted to have a demi-god of the century for once. Luke and Mark were those demigods until the 'Awesome Ones' arrived. Every century there is a child of the Big Three who gets all the glory. Well we won't stand for it because our sons are now the most powerful demigod children of the century", Ares said proudly.

As soon as the words left their mouth Poseidon, Hades and Zeus began to laugh hysterically. Poseidon even fell off his throne and literally began to roll on the floor. This continued for a good ten minutes and the Olympians were all confused. When the big three finally regained their composure Zeus asked, "Did you really think that our sons could be surpassed so easily?"

"Our sons are destined to become immortal princes and you honestly think you could overpower them so easily?" Poseidon asked.

"I know what you are going through honestly I do Ares and Hermes because I have watched my brothers' children shine for centuries but even I know that they are untouchable. They have all mastered their powers and their weapons of choice", Hades said.

"Well how about we all watch this fight after dinner and see how much my son has grown", Ares said.

"Very well son but know that I will inform Perseus to teach your son a lesson", Zeus said.

"No need to brother, my son already wants to teach him a lesson for what he did to Annabeth", Poseidon said.

"I still don't approve of their relationship but I must say that I am thankful for what he is doing for my daughter", Athena said.

"Yeah but anyway let's get ready for the duel of the century", Hephaestus said.

"I hope one of them dies", Hera said. She received a blast of lightning, water and hell fire as soon as the words left her mouth. She looked really to kill but her face paled instantly when she saw Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus glaring at her.

**Camp Half Blood, New York (In the arena)**

Mark and were sparring in the arena. They have been sparring since they left the dining pavilion. They were now sweaty and tired so they finally decided to stop. "Mark you ready for this fight? It will probably be the biggest fight of your life", Luke said.

"I know Luke but I have no reason to worry because we have been blessed by two Olympians. We are stronger than even a child of the Big Three", Mark replied.

"Do not underestimate him, give him everything you got. Remember that if it wasn't for him, Annabeth would still be yours now", Luke said.

"I know Luke, he will pay greatly. Let us get some rest for our moment of glory", Mark replied. They both smiled at each other evilly as they dispersed.

**Three hours later, (3 in the afternoon)**

It was time for dinner and all the campers began to converge at the dining pavilion. Percy and Annabeth were among the last to enter. They walked in pavilion with interlocked hands as they made their way to the head table. Dinner was normal for the most part because everyone ate their food peacefully. When dinner was approaching an end; Perseus stood up.

"Fellow campers", Percy announced. He waited until everyone's eyes were on him before he continued. "Today you all will be relieved of your afternoon duties because there will be a duel in the arena. The duel will be between me and Mark Lexus. He has challenged me for my title and I have accepted it. Attendance to this duel is not mandatory and those who will not be going have the opportunity to use the rest of the day for leisure time. Those who will like to watch the fight should go to the arena now because we will be starting shortly".

After Perseus was finished talking, the crowd disappeared. Perseus grabbed Annabeth's hand and began to walk to the arena. They walked in silence. Annabeth was worried to death about Percy but she believed in her boyfriend. When they arrived at the arena, Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand tightly as they walked briskly into arena.

Percy escorted her to where her siblings were in the stands. Annabeth kissed Percy passionately before he made his way to center of the arena where Mark awaited him with his sword and shield in hand. Percy uncapped riptide as he stood in front of Mark with a huge smirk on his face.

Chiron walked toward the two boys and said, "The first one to faint or surrender loses. All powers and weapons are allowed. Anyone who receives outside help will immediately be disqualified. I have also been told to inform you that this fight is being watched by every immortal being on Olympus so give it your all. Let the fight begin", Chiron said as he went toward the stands.

'I will not let you down father, I will show them that the family of Ares is the strongest family there is", Mark silently prayed to his father before he charged. Mark attacked Percy with his full power. Mark slashed at Percy with powerful strikes but Percy blocked all of them. They continued to trade blows until Mark slammed his shield into Percy's chest which sent the young hero flying. Percy landed with a huge thump on the ground and the crowd looked at Percy with sympathy.

Mark walked proudly over to Perseus and began to cut him numerous times before he finally stopped and turned to the crowd. "This is the great Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and so much more but yet he has not even given me a challenge yet. At this rate Annabeth Chase will be riding me in no time", Mark announced.

Annabeth shrugged in her chair but she still believed that her boyfriend would pull through. Her hopes came into reality when a furious Tidal Lord stood up. "You will pay dearly for those words Mark. I was not even fighting back but now since you have proven your power; it is time for me to prove mine", Perseus said calmly.

"Look on your body, you can't even stand up straight because of the beating I just delivered", Mark said smugly. Percy smirked at Mark. At the moment Percy willed the water vapor around him to condense and heal him. The campers began to cheer for their leader when they saw the spectacle before them. Percy was engulfed by a bubble of water and the water was healing him.

Mark looked downright murderous. He charged at Percy but Percy was already healed and ready. Percy uncapped his second sword and met Mark in his charge. They began another exchange of powerful blows but this time Mark was losing.

Mark attempted to hit Percy with the shield but this time blocked it with his swords. Mark then tried to slash at Percy but Percy did a 360 and appeared behind him. He used his dual swords to make an 'X' on Mark's back. He then kicked Mark on the ground.

Mark quickly got to his feet but was sent back to the ground when Percy slammed the butt of his sword against his jaw. Mark coughed up blood and some teeth. He got up once again and charged at Percy. But that was his fatal mistake. He was fighting Percy in his territory; he was fighting Perseus with swords alone.

Mark did his absolute best to hit Percy but Percy reflected each blow effortlessly. When he finally got tired of Mark's amateur swordplay, he disarmed Mark. He made two huge bruises on Mark's leg which made Mark collapse. "You have grown stronger Mark and you make a nice rival. I like challenges and you almost gave me one. Find a way to become even stronger so we can have a fair fight. Remember your oath to me because if you hurt my love; well let's just say it will be a hundred times worse than the pain you're feeling right now", Percy whispered.

When Percy finished talking, he knocked Mark out with a swift strike of his sword butt.

**Camp Jupiter**

**Senate Meeting**

"We cannot have this Greek as our Praetor. He is not Roman and as such should not have a Roman position. There are many qualified people at this camp such as me or Reyna that would be more qualified for the position", Octavian declared.

"Octavian you will not speak to Praetor Nico in such a manner. He is higher and you should treat him as such", Jason said with authority. Octavian became quiet but Reyna came to life.

"With all due respect Praetors, none of you have the knowledge to run this camp", Reyna said.

"And that is why there shall be the creation of a new position in this camp. Reyna from now on you will an Adviser for the Praetors. You shall be second to them and me only so that would make you third in command", Lupa announced as she walked out of the shadows. Everyone bowed to the goddess before they were commanded to stand up.

"As you wish Lady Lupa", Reyna replied. Lupa nodded to Reyna before glaring at Octavian. Octavian literally began to shiver.

"I have heard that you have been brewing up trouble for the new Praetors. It seems as though you don't appreciate your position as Augur", Lupa growled.

"I do my Lady but I cannot stand by and watch as my camp is being governed by complete dimwits", Octavian said.

"You have a limited time as Augur because there will soon be no need for you here. When that time comes you will be stripped of that position. But at the moment I am stripping you of your positions as Centurion and Senator. You will also be moved into the fifth cohort where I think they will treat you with the respect you deserve, Now get out my sight before you lose your life", Lupa spat.

Octavian quickly gathered his belongings and disappeared. "Who shall replace Octavian tho?" Nico asked.

"Hazel Levesque shall be moved into the first cohort. She will be made a Senator and Centurion of the first. This meeting is over but Hazel, Jason, Nico and Frank must remain", Lupa announced. The Senators followed her orders as they dispersed.

"Hazel the reason I have placed you in the first is because I need you to control them when it is time to unite both camps. Frank your duty as Centurion of the fifth is to deal with Octavian, do whatever it takes to control him until we untie camps. I have learned that our time has been shortened; the camps will be united in three months. As a result the Praetors must now banish anyone who is a threat to this alliance. We cannot have another civil war so you all need to play your roles", Lupa looked at them all as they nodded in agreement. Feeling satisfied with her, Lupa disappeared.

"Three more months until I see Piper again", Jason said.

"Three more months until Thalia is in my arms again", Nico replied.

"Three more months until we are reunited with Percy again", Jason announced happily.

"Three more months until the Awesome Ones are back together", they both exclaimed happily.

**Only three recommendations today:**

**Lost by NAKRUF**

**Altered Destinies by Anaklusmos14**

**Primordial Allies by wielderofriptide**

**Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Percy**

**Three months later**

**Camp Half Blood**

Today is finally the day. As soon as we are done with this meeting we will be going to Camp Half Blood. In this meeting I will be telling the counselors about everything including Camp Jupiter. I came in the big house and went to stand at my usual spot which is at the end of the ping pong table. Glancing around the room I noticed that everyone except the counselors for Aphrodite and Athena's cabin.

"Where is Malcolm and Lacy?" I asked.

"They are no longer counselors because our champions are once again our counselors , Athena said after she flashed in with three girls behind her. All the counselors fell to their knees but I just bowed.

She glared at me then she disappeared. Afterwards I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from my beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Wise Girl", I said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain", she replied before she pecked my lips. "Awwwww", I heard almost every girl in the room say.

"As much as I would like to watch you two make out we are at a meeting ", Thalia said. I blushed furiously as the girls went to stand at their spots.

"First of all does anyone have anything to say?" I asked.

"Actually yes", Thalia said. All the eyes in the room turned to her. "Percy you are my friend and a good friend too but I want back my title"

My face brightened at the thought of another challenge, being head counselor really has its perks. A huge grin appeared on my face as I replied, "Bring it on Pinecone Face".

"Well how about you just give me back my position now so you don't have to get an ass whooping ", Thalia replied.

"Hold on a minute me and Luke have already challenged him", Mark said.

"Shut up, important people are talking right now", Thalia spat.

"And why exactly are you one of the 'Important people', your own father didn't think you were strong enough to handle Kronus so he had your brother and cousins do the hard job while you claim all the glory. You didn't even deserve the right to lead the camp in the first place", Mark said angrily.

Things were going south fast as I watched Thalia's body begin to pulse with electricity. I looked at Annabeth and she told me to do something fast. As much as I hated exerting my authority I didn't see another way out of this situation.

"Both of you shut up right now before you both are severely punished", I said calmly. Mark surprisingly became quiet while Thalia glared at me.

"You can't punish me, you don't have the right so shut your mouth before I shut it for you", Thalia spat. I returned her glare fiercely after she finished her rant.

"Thalia please calm down", Annabeth said.

"Oh please Annabeth you don't understand what I am going through right now", Thalia replied.

"Thalia I don't care if you are going out with Nico, you either you be quiet or leave this room", I said seriously.

"Thalia please be quiet", Chiron pleaded. She immediately became quiet but she was still glaring at me.

"Well it is finally time for you guys to know about this great threat that is upon us. We are at war with Gaea and the Giants", I said.

"Who are they?" Katie asked.

"Gaea is the primordial Greek goddess personifying the Earth while Gigantes or earth-born as they are called in the Greek tongue, were a class of over sized and often times monstrous men who were closely related to the gods", Annabeth replied.

"How the hell are we going to fight Mother Earth and some Giants?" Pollux asked.

"Well that is why we are going to need the help of Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter is basically the Roman version of this camp." I said.

"What do you mean by Romans?" Piper asked.

"The Gods have two aspects Roman and Greek. When Greece was conquered and Rome became the empire it was, the Gods were changed and given different names. Long story short the camp is full of Roman demigod", I replied.

"How are they going to help us if we hate each other, we have a very long history of hating one another", Mark said.

"I think that's where Percy and Nico come in and maybe Jason as well", Annabeth said.

"Yes Annabeth that is where we come in, all of the changes that have been made are a part of our preparation to unite forces. The Romans are strict so we became somewhat strict as well", I said.

"That still doesn't explain why you and Nico had to be made leaders, me and Luke could have handled this", Mark said.

"Well we have been trained for as long as I can remember to be the ultimate demigods and as a result of that, they thought we would be the best persons for the job. Another reason is that Luke is devious and Thalia makes rash decisions so they didn't want to take the chance of starting another Civil War", I replied.

"So if both of you guys are needed here, why has Nico been missing in action? Is he cheating on me?" Thalia asked.

"Nico loves you more than you can ever imagine, he nags me all the time about you when we talk. He really misses you Thalia", I replied honestly. Thalia began to blush furiously as she struggled to find words.

Luke seemed sad when Nico was mentioned but he covered it up perfectly. "That still doesn't tell us where he is", said Will.

"Well it makes sense I explained how they divided us, actually this is what Athena said before they separated us. I was sent to this camp because I am more laid back and would be better off here, Jason was the strictest one out of all of us so he was made leader or as they call it Praetor of Camp Jupiter while the Nico was a combination of both of us and since both camps needed two leaders to run the camp, he was made second in charge of both camps", I said.

"Wow Jason never told me that", Piper said.

"Nico didn't either but it is kind of frustrating that he took me position at camp while he already has a position at another camp", Thalia added.

"Percy didn't tell me either but I understand his reasons behind it. Thalia did you even listen to what Percy said, Nico holding two positions is a strategically move", Annabeth said.

"Can we please refrain from talking about personal topics in this meeting", I demanded.

"For once I agree with him", Mark said. Piper and Thalia glared at him but he returned it with his own.

"So what do we do now?" Pollux asked.

"Well a selected group of delegates will travel with me after this meeting to their camp and then vice versa afterwards for a peace conference", I said.

"I think all of us should go", Luke suggested.

"If we all go then no one will be left to run the camp plus camp Jupiter respects strength so we will need the strongest campers to go so that we can prove that we are not weak", Percy announced.

"I like where this is going because we obviously qualify", Mark whispered to Luke who smiled.

"Be warned that those who are going must be on their best behaviour. I and Nico will have to be stricter at Camp Jupiter so the slightest of trouble will lead to immense punishment. The following people have been selected by me, Mr. D and Chiron to go: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Brown, Leo Valdez, Piper McClean. Mark Lexus and Luke Castellan", I announced.

I looked around the room and saw that most of the counselors were relieved when their name wasn't called. "I am fine with everyone on the list but why is Valdez coming, he is like one of the weakest people on this camp", Mark said.

"I was one of the weakest but that was until my dad got Percy to train me with a sword. My father also trained me himself with my fire powers and guess what also happened when you were gone?" Leo asked with a grin.

"Whatever it is, I bet it isn't better than being the champion of an Olympian", Mark replied with a smug look. 'This is going to be funny I thought'

If possible Leo' grin grew tenfold. "I know right, it feels so good to be the champion of my father", Leo said.

Mark's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but no words come out. Luke also looked shocked. "Why is everyone being trained and being made champions?" Katie asked.

"Oh I forgot about that. Each Giant was created to oppose an Olympian but for a Giant to be defeated he must be killed by a God and a demigod. This is why Gods desired champions in the first Giant War, they each pick a champion, train them and give them an increase in power if it is their child and their power if it is not" I said.

"Okay so shouldn't we all have been trained and made champions then?" Will asked.

"To keep the balance the Gods decide to have Roman champions as well", I replied.

"So everyone on the list is a champion of Olympus?" Katie asked.

"Basically everyone except for me basically but Pollux is the champion of his father as well but he has yet to complete training with his father", I replied.

"How is Thalia a champion? Isn't Jason more powerful?" Mark asked. Thalia glared daggers at him while everyone except for Annabeth and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Well Jason is already the Supreme Commander of Olympus and the ambassador of Zeus so he denied the position when offered", Percy replied.

"Oh okay now how are we going to get their?" Thalia asked because she was eager to change the topic.

"Well me and my dad made a ship called the Argo 2, everyone just go to Thalia's tree after the meeting and you will see it", Leo replied.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this extremely long meeting we must leave now so meeting adjourned. Chiron will tell the campers what they need to know at the dinner", I said. Everyone got up and wished us luck before leaving.

Annabeth held up her hand and I grabbed it. We intertwined our fingers as we made our way to the Argo 2. "So what else is happening that you didn't tell me?" She asked.

"Well we are probably going to be in a tournament as soon as we step foot in the camp. It is supposed to prove to the Romans that we are not weak", I replied.

"Oh so I am guessing that you will hardly have any time for me as usually", she replied sadly.

I squeezed her hand and whispered, "I am really sorry for being a horrible boyfriend but I promise that we will have fun together in Rome".

"I never said you a horrible boyfriend Percy, I know that you try your best and that if it wasn't for the fact that we are going to war you would not be busy. I understand Seaweed Brain but I really hope you keep that promise", she said softly.

"Come on Wise Girl I promise to make the time we actually do have for each other worth more than diamonds", I said as we walked on the ship. Annabeth smiled and followed me as I navigated my way to my room.

I opened the door and walked inside. "Want to watch a movie Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Sure but I have a feeling we won't actually be watching it", she said with a smile.

I blushed before asking, "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"How about Temptation I heard that it is super funny", she said. I jumped on my bed and gestured for her to sit in my lap. She literally jumped on my lap with a smile that warmed my heart.

"Don't you want to have my kids someday?" I asked humorously. She blushed furiously and smacked me. She rested her head on my chest but immediately removed it.

She looked at me with puppy eyes and said, "Cuddling with you feels better without your shirt". I smiled at her as I removed my shirt seductively.

She began to drool as always and I asked, "Still not used to it huh?"

"I don't think I will ever be used to your body", she whispered as she rested her head on my chest.

I took up the remote and pressed played. When I placed the remote down I noticed that she was staring at me. I return her stare and we soon began to close the gap between us. "I love you Wise Girl", I whispered.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain", she replied before our lips connected and we began making out.


	19. Chapter 18

**Piper**

"Let's go Thalia, everyone is probably at the ship waiting for us", I said.

"Fine but we minus Annabeth need to talk as soon as possible", she replied before we started walking towards the ship.

"Okay but why are we excluding Annabeth though?" I asked.

"Because she has her boyfriend and we don't", Thalia said sadly.

"Oh", I replied. We walked the rest of the time in silence. When we boarded the ship Leo showed us to a room with a two beds.

"Where is Annabeth's bed?" I asked.

"She will be sleeping with Percy", Leo replied with a smirk.

"Whatever just leave us alone boy", Thalia spat. Leo frowned but left nonetheless.

"Why the sudden outburst on Leo? He did nothing wrong" I said.

"Because I didn't want him to see me like this", Thalia muttered before she flung herself in the bed and began to sob.

"What is wrong?" I asked sadly. I already knew the answer but she needed to express her emotions.

"Everything is wrong Piper. My boyfriend irritates me so much, I am so angry that he took my position while he had another at some stupid camp. But at the same time I am worried that he is cheating on me with some slut, maybe Artemis was right. Guys don't respect females, I thought Nico was different but I am wrong. If he cared he wouldn't have been hurting me so much", Thalia said in between sobs.

"Thalia you sound so freaking stupid right now, I understand what you are going through but don't you think it was hard for him to do it? The only reason he took your stupid position was to protect you. And don't you ever compare Nico like the rotten men of society. Just because he doesn't protect you when you can see him does not mean he is not protecting you behind the scenes", I said angrily.

"Why are you getting angry at me for?" Thalia asked.

"Because you are getting angry at Nico for protecting you. If you are really his damn girlfriend then forget about your stupid wants and support your man. This is exactly why you didn't invite Annabeth because she unlike you actually supports her boyfriend. You are lucky Nico loves you in the first place after everything you did to him. " I said calmly.

"Have I really been that bad to him?" she asked.

"No you are actually nicer to him than anyone else but that isn't enough. Nico has the fate of the world on his shoulders. He didn't ask for any of this, he didn't ask to be sent on this mission between Romans and Greeks and he definitely didn't want to make hurt you. That was probably the hardest thing the poor boy has ever done", I answered.

"Your right Piper I guess I have too much qualities of my father but what if they are being unfaithful?" she asked.

"Well then we will have to show them how powerful we have truly become, well after we obliterate their sluts", I said evilly.

Thalia smiled and said, "I agree with that, let's get some sleep, we might have some butts to kick later". I smiled and went to my own bed.

**Upon arrival at Camp Jupiter**

**Jason**

"Romans lock shields", Reyna commanded. An loud clack of metal echoed across the field of Mars.

"No one move a muscle unless told so by me or Jason. Reyna's authority as adviser at this camp is void until we say otherwise. She will be treated with the same respect though", Nico commanded.

'Those two will never get along' I thought.

Reyna sent her best wolf glare at Nico but he son of Hades returned it tenfold. She flinched under his glare and redirected her eyes to me. "Praetor Grace please revoke his command before I kill him" Reyna said.

"It is best for the time being", I said. I noticed Nico with a smirk on his face as Reyna scowled.

"Oh okay I will beside you the whole time though" Reyna said as she moved closer to me. I was about to reply but a huge shadow appeared on the field. I looked up and saw the biggest ship I have ever seen in my life.

'This must be the Argo 2' I thought. The ship slowly descended onto the field as I made my way towards it. When the ship finally landed the passengers began to come off. The first one to leave the ship was Percy and Annabeth, Luke, Mark, Leo, Thalia and then the most beautiful girl alive, my girlfriend Piper McLean.

**Thalia**

I bottled up my emotions as usual as we exited the ship. I immediately noticed the glares that were being sent our way but they didn't affect me because I was looking for that special person. I searched the crowd for him but immediately slapped myself when I realized he was beside Jason who was directly in front of us.

I examined him carefully and noticed a few changes. His hair was shaggier and longer, his body was more defined. But overall he still looked like the man I love; to be exact he was even hotter. As I stared at him I was secretly praying that he would look at me so I could see those eyes that always leave me fluttered.

But he Gods seems to hate me at the moment because he didn't even glance my way.

"Guys stay right here for a while and get ready to fight", Percy said before he left with Nico and Jason. They walked into the middle of the crowd and then Jason manipulated the wind so they were standing in the air.

"My fellow Romans this is my best friend and Head Counselor of the Greek Camp, Perseus Jackson", Nico announced.

"He is a son of Neptune, Tidal Lord, Slayer of Oceanus, Savior of Olympus and future Prince of the Atlantis so he is very strong", Jason added. The Romans looked at Percy with new found respect and that's when I knew we would have to literally fight for their respect.

The Praetors both stepped back and allowed Percy to talk.

"I come in Peace Romans. I know there is bad blood between us but it is time for the Greeks to combine forces with the strongest military empire I history", Percy said confidently.

The Romans replied with a clank of their shields. "It is time for us to show anyone who dares to stand before us that they cannot withstand the force of the strongest empires when combined", Percy announced. The sound of metals echoed across the field and I have to admit that Percy really has great public skills.

'This is why they had to replace me, I could never convince these Romans to like Greeks and here was Percy cleaning up centuries of blood bath with mere words' I thought.

"I do not expect you guys to respect Greeks without a reason to and that is understandable but we look forward to working with one of the strongest group of people on this planet who are formally known as the Romans", Percy announced.

This announcement was welcomed with another thunderous clash of metals. "Now for the introductions", Jason announced. Annabeth rose up in the air before she shouted, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, Champion of Minerva, Greek counselor official architect of Olympus and Hero of Olympus". The Romans looked at Annabeth with a blank expression. Then Luke rose up and it looked as if everyone was going to be introduced in the same manner.

"Luke Castellan, son and champion of Mercury, Greek counselor and Hero of Olympus", Luke said. He was also looked at with a blank expression.

"Mark Lexus, son and champion of Mars and Greek counselor , Mark said. He got the warmest welcomed as the Romans before him. 'Great now he is going to have a bigger ego' I thought.

"Piper McLean daughter and champion of Venus, Charm-speaker Greek counselor and Hero of Olympus", Piper announced. The girls had a blank expression but the guys looked at her hungrily. They immediately stop staring when Jason glared at them though.

My body began to levitate which brought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah um My name is Thalia Brown, daughter and champion of Jupiter, Savior of Olympus, Greek counselor, retriever of the Golden Fleece, and Slayer of Kronos", I announced. My eyes drifted to Nico and our eyes finally met.

He gave me a small smile and quick wink but it was enough to make me blush furiously.

"There shall be a tournament tomorrow morning. The fights will take place between Greeks and Romans. This is to test the Greeks and see if they are worthy of our help. With that said, Romans returned to your normal duties", Jason announced as everyone in the air began to move towards two houses.

**Praetor's House Section**

**Thalia**

As soon as we landed I walked up to Nico and slapped him hard. "Don't ever leave me again Death Breath", I spat before I ran into his arms. He caressed my back until his hands came back up. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I tried my best to keep them in. Despite my willpower, a single tear escaped my eyes.

He wiped it away and whispered, "I love you so much Thalia and I would have never leave if it wasn't to make you safe".

"I know Nico, I know", I replied before I began to cry.

He pulled me closer to him and I released all of the emotions that have built up since the last time I saw him. I began to sob heavily in his shirt. He remained silent but his grasp on me tightened which comforted me greatly. I felt his soft hands tilt my head up and then he sweet lips pressed into mine. My arms quickly found their way around his neck as his hands squeezed my butt.

Piper

We landed on the porch of a house and I immediately tackle Jason in a huge. His strong arms wrapped around my body as we pulled each other closer together. He rested his chin on my head as my head found comfort on his chest.

I loosened my grip on him a bit and looked into his eyes. He licked his lips and winked at me before he kissed my neck then my cheeks and finally my lips. It was a small peck on the lips and it left me wanting more.

I pouted before I commanded, "Kiss me before you taste my blade Lightning Boy".

"Don't have to tell me twice", he whispered as he cupped my face and pushed his lips against mine. As we began to make out I realized how much I missed his lips. The kiss was getting so intense that my hands went under his shirt.

Someone cleared their throat loudly which made us separate. "Praetor Grace where will the Greeks be staying, I think it will be smart to put one of them in each cohort", a voice said. I turned around as I searched for the voice and was slightly shocked when I found a girl glaring at me.

I observed her closely and realized that she was very beautiful. This girl had piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. I also got the feeling that she had a romantic interest in my man.

"Yeah well Mark will go to the first, Luke the second, Leo the third, Thalia the fourth and Annabeth and Percy the fifth but the girls and Percy will be staying in our house", Jason replied.

"What about that girl?" She said angrily as she pointed at me.

"She will be staying with me the entire time", Jason reply.

"That may not be such a good idea bro, they might think something is up", Nico said.

"For once I agree with that imbecile, I personally think she should be sent to the first cohort", the girl said.

"No Reyna, Piper will be placed in the fourth with my sister", Jason replied.

"Okay", Reyna replied.

"Well it is getting late, Reyna bring the guys to their cohorts and give them a place to sleep. Warn the Centurions that if anything goes wrong they will pay severely", Nico commanded.

Reyna nodded as she left with the guys. "We have three rooms inside the house; Percy your room has your name on it. Well I am going to bed now so later bros", Nico said before he and Thalia went into the house.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Jason asked.

"I am going to walk around with Annabeth, you know make her inspect the architecture and other boring stuff. Well I will get my reward in the end though for the torture", Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth blushed as she bumped his arm.

"Well have fun; me and Piper are going to be our room if you need us" Jason said before he grabbed my hand and led me into his room.

**Annabeth**

Percy and I left the house and walked around New Rome. It was simply amazing and probably. The architecture was exquisite and so different and to top it off Percy was with me. I knew he really loved me after he actually listened to me blabber about architecture especially since I know it must have been killing him. But yet he endured it just to make me happy.

At the end of the walk we went to have a picnic in the field of Mars under the stars. "Blue cookies how did you know I love them?" Percy asked surprised.

"When we were at school you used to eat them every day, I called your mom and asked her to make it so I could surprise you" I replied.

"Annabeth you didn't have to go through so much for me", Percy said after he devoured his first cookie. The smile that appeared on his face afterwards made all the trouble I went through to get the cookies worth it.

"I will go through Tarturus and back if it makes you smile like that Percy", I replied.

"I love you Annabeth, always have and always will", Percy whispered into my ear seductively.

"I love you too Percy", I replied. We ate our food and had a fun time. We even had a food fight. Percy made a pool out of the thin air and we took a swim. The pool was really a work of art though; the exterior was ice so it was beautiful. After being hit by waves numerous amounts of times, we found ourselves making out at the bottom of the pool inside a water bubble.

When we finally broke apart I whispered, "Thanks for an awesome time Percy".

"Anything for you Wise Girl but we have to leave now though", Percy replied before we vanished and reappeared at the house. We entered and went into our room.

I seductively took off my clothes before I jumped into the bed and said, "Come get me Seaweed Brain".


	20. Chapter 19

**The Next Morning**

**Narrator**

"Percy, Annabeth wake up", Nico shouted as I knocked their door. I kept on shouting and knocking until a very sleepy boy with green eyes opened the door.

""What is your problem, can't you see that we are sleeping", Percy said in an annoyed voice.

"We have to be the first ones at breakfast since we are the leaders", Jason said.

"That sucks, glad I wasn't not sent to this camp though", Percy said happily.

"Yeah lucky you", added Nico.

"Well lets go then, we don't have all day", Jason said.

"Wait what about Annabeth and the other girls?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about them because I woke up Piper so she will wake up the others somehow", Jason replied.

"I woke up Thalia as well", Nico said cheerfully.

"Well since you guys woke up your girls and got a little something, I am going to wake up Annabeth as well", Percy said with a smirk. Jason and Nico blushed furiously as Percy left to wake up Annabeth. When Percy was leaning over his girl, he gently placed his lips on hers.

As if she was awake Annabeth lips responded to Percy's touch. Annabeth looked as if she was about to deepen their kiss and that is when Percy decided to pull away.

"Perseus Jackson if you ever do that again I will make you wish you were never born. Now give me back those luscious lips", Annabeth whispered.

"As much as I want to, I can't because I have to leave now. Get ready and come to the mess hall okay babe?" Percy asked.

"Sure but one last kiss though", Annabeth whispered. Percy smiled at her seductively before placing his lips against hers once again. They soon began to make out but this time Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy so he couldn't pull away again.

"Alright it is time to go now, we literally have a minute before breakfast starts" , Jason said as he and Nico flashed in.

Annabeth pulled away from Percy and said, "Go Seaweed Brain we can continue later". Percy kissed her forehead before the Awesome Ones flashed away. They appeared at the door and opened the door. They walked to their table and watched the legion of campers enter the mess hall. Percy observe the difference between the Greeks and the Romans but so far he only found two possible reasons why they don't get along. Those two reasons were the facts that the Romans were all political about everything and also they took life far more seriously than the Greeks. The boys talked about many things as the legionnaires came in but they were all silenced when their girlfriends came in.

Now without a doubt their girlfriends were beautiful but the thing is they were always beautiful without trying. So can you imagine when a beautiful girl who usually tries to hide her beauty actually tries to look beautiful? Yep well that was what was happening right now. They were also very sexy as well; they were in floral designed tights, different styles of Air Jordan Retro 3 and a 'Just Do It' shirt.

As they entered the mess hall they were greeted by complete and utter silence. Boys mouths were on the floor, some girls looked at them in admiration while some girls looked jealous. The sound of someone being slapped could be heard numerous times throughout the mess hall. If you didn't guess who was getting slapped then it was the boys who unfortunately were admiring other girls in the presence of their girlfriends.

The girls continued to walk as if they weren't being watched; they smiled at their boyfriends as they past them. The boys returned their smiles as they watched them walking over to their designated area. The rest of breakfast was uneventful as everyone was focused on their food; although some boys stole glances at the girls. At the end of breakfast, the Awesome Ones stood up. The place once again fell to silence.

"It is time for the tournament to begin but first the rules. There shall be no killing you may only win by submission or by simply surrendering. Since this is a test for the Greeks, there shall be a total of ten fights. In order for the Greeks to pass their test they need to win at least of those fights. These fights will only happened between the strongest people at both camp so everyone will not be participating.", Jason announced.

"The first fight shall be beaten the two leaders of both camps: Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace. I will call the other fighters when that fight is being fought. Now Romans go to the arena", Nico announced. The Romans got up and left immediately thus leaving the boys and the Greeks.

"Well let's get this over with", Percy said before everyone as flashed to the middle of the arena. Everyone left except the two leaders were going to fight and their girlfriends. The girls planned to just wish them luck but it eventually lead to a full fledge make out. The Romans all came into the arena to see the two leaders making out with two girls in the middle of the arena. They looked towards their other Praetor only to find him doing the same with another girl.

"Praetor Nico, I believe you are in charge of this tournament so take charge", roared an angry Reyna. Nico pulled away from Thalia and looked at Reyna angrily until he noticed that everyone was watching him. He lifted Thalia off his lap and placed her in his seat as he stood up. Jason and Percy flashed their girlfriends to somewhere safe before they drew their weapons.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Fellow Romans the first fight of the tournament will begin between the Greek leader Perseus Jackson and the Roman leader Jason Grace. Let the fight begin!"

The two boys began circle each other. "So Grace is this an all out fight or you know?" Percy asked.

"Well I haven't had a good fight in a while so let us go all the way", Jason replied with a smirk. Percy smile before attacking. Jason met his charge halfway but blocked Percy's blows with his shield while occasionally hacking at Percy with his sword. They continued tracing strong but yet swift blows. The sound of metal clang rang through the ears of the Romans as they watched the duo in awe. The fighting continued until Jason decided to try a move he had been practicing since he came to Camp Jupiter.

He jumped into the air and held his weapons up to the sky. Percy who seemed to be enjoying the trade of blows frowned. "I never knew you were one to back down from a fight bro", Percy taunted.

Jason smirked but remained quiet. He concentrated on the lightning within his body and sent it into his weapons thus causing them to begin to crackle with electricity. When his new technique was finished many people thought he had transformed his weapons into lightning but in reality his weapons were charged with so much electricity that it was covered by it.

The sky became filled with thunderstorms and lightning. "I hope you like this new technique Percy, I made it just for you", Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh my Jason you didn't have to do all that for me", Percy said in his best girl voice which made the entire place shake with laughter. Jason immediately angry and charged at Percy. Percy made attempt to block Jason's first strike but was shocked at the speed in which Jason now possessed.

As a result of his speed he was able to make a gash on Percy's chest. The Romans erupted with cheers at the sight of Greek blood. "Very clever bro but how did you obtain that speed. You are faster than lightning" Percy said with admiration.

"Exactly I used the power of lightning to enhance my speed. You see by focusing the lightning in my weapons they move faster thus allowing me to move faster as well", Jason said with a smile. Percy smiled and closed his eyes. The earth began to shake as if there was an earthquake of the highest magnitude happening. Percy held up both his swords one pointing to the left while the other pointed to the right.

Percy summoned two separate rivers of water and they flowed into the arena until they reached the tip of Percy's blades. Percy's blades began to glow and they water was absorbed into the swords. As soon as Percy absorbed all the water he charged at Jason.

Jason met his charge with the belief that he had speed to his advantage and to say he was surprised when Percy met his blows would be a huge understatement. Another thing he noticed was that his blows were had more sheer power behind them. Jason summoned lightning to strike Percy as they exchanged blows but his efforts were futile because a wall of water always appeared before the lightning could touch Percy.

Jason jumped backwards when he decided that an fight without powers with Percy was a waste of time. He decided that if he wants to win then it would have to be by power. With that in mind Jason transfer the power within his shield to his sword. When the transfer was complete Jason's sword looked like Zeus's lightning bolt. He held it up the sky and summoned as much lightning as possible.

Percy noticed what Jason was doing and summoned two rivers of water (It looks like what he did at the end of the lightning thief movie). Jason aimed his sword at Percy and released the lightning bolts with one big blast. Percy pushed forward his hands and water rushed towards Jason. Then Percy raised his swords to intercept Jason's lightning. Then Percy did something worthy of Athena herself. He used the water he absorbed into his swords to absorb as much lightning as possible before he redirect it. Nevertheless Percy was still electrocuted while Jason on the other hand was blasted out of the sky by water. Both men lay down on the floor. The earthquake finally stopped and the thunder began to disappear.

"The fight is ov", Nico said before he was interrupted by Thalia.

"No look Percy is getting up", Thalia said. Nico returned his focus to the battlefield where he saw that Percy was indeed standing up. When Percy finally managed to stand up, the crowd erupted with cheers because although their leader didn't win in the end; the match was an excellent display of power.

"The winner of the leader vs leader match is Perseus Jackson", Nico announced. Percy fist pumped before he collapsed. he medics came and took the leaders away. Before Nico could announced the next match Annabeth and Piper appeared before him.

"Can we go check on them please, I mean you saw that could be seriously injured", Piper pleaded.

"He better be injured or I will injure him myself for making me worry that much", Annabeth added and Piper nodded in agreement.

Nico face paled and he silently sent a prayer to the Olympians for his best friends. "Sure I will rearrange your matches just please don't kill them at least not yet", Nico replied. The girls smiled at Nico before running off.

"You are lucky that you were not involve in that fight because then you would be getting the same ass whooping as Jason and Percy", Thalia said smugly.

"Awh now I wish we had made it a three-way fight, I avoided getting my ass whooped by the great Pinecone face as a result", Nico replied.

Thalia smacked him on his arm and glared at him. "Shut it Death Breath or you might be the only one in your little group who doesn't get a kiss from his girlfriend", Thalia replied.

"Oh come on Pinecone Face you know you can't resist this", Nico said before he cupped Thalia's face and kissed her. Thalia's arm wrapped around his neck and they began to make out once again only to be interrupted by Reyna again.

"Praetor Nico I believed it is not a good example to have your girlfriend sitting in your lap and making out with her in a public place and also while conducting a tournament. It shows a lack of discipline and weakness.

"You know what else shows lack of discipline Reyna? Disrespecting your Praetor and to show everyone that I am done with your stupid antics. The next person to question my authority for negligible reasons will be severely punished. And I will make Reyna an example, she is now on kitchen duty, stable duty and bathroom until I not Jason say that you may stop. Is that understood Reyna?" Nico asked.

Reyna looked as if she wanted to argue but she knew better than to directly disobey a Praetor. Lupa would definitely get involved and that would not end well. " Yes Praetor", Reyna replied.

"Next fight will be Luke Castellan vs Dakota", Nico announced. Both men entered the pit and drew their weapons. "Begin", shouted Nico.

Thalia seemed to actually be watching the fight so he gently turned her face towards him and asked, "Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

Thalia smiled at him before planting her lips against his.

**The Infirmary**

The girls entered the infirmary to see both boys laughing. They both walked up to them and gave them both a hard slap. Percy knew what the slap was for so he remained quiet but ason on the other hand was not accustomed to an angry Piper so he reacted differently.

"What was that for?" Jason asked.

"That was for making me worry like crazy and then when I come to check upon you; I find you laughing with him", Piper said. At the last part she pointed at Percy and sent a glare his way.

"Why did you guys go all out in the first place?" Annabeth asked.

"We needed to show them our power so that they would respect us. Our fathers told us to make it convincing plus we haven't used our full powers in a very long time" Percy replied. The girls both sighed and the angry faces they once possessed were replaced by worried ones

"But you both fainted when the fight was over. You both have gashes and bruises all over your bodies. Percy you look like fry chicken, all crispy and stuffed" Annabeth said.

"And Jason looks like he has been boiled. How is that possible?" Piper asked.

"Well Percy's water blast was actually steaming hot water", Jason replied. Piper glared at Percy before returning their attention to Jason.

"We understand that we made you guys worry and we are sorry", Jason admitted.

"He took the words right out of my mouth", Percy added.

"Okay but if this happens again you guys are so toasted agreed?" Annabeth and Piper asked.

"Agreed" replied Jason and Percy.

"Now you tell us why you guys looked so goddamn beautiful this morning?" Jason asked. The girls blushed but before they could respond Percy added something.

"And don't forget sexy, I mean goddamn Annabeth you can't be walking around showing people what's mine", Percy said with a mischievous smile and Annabeth immediately turned crimson.

"Yeah I feel ya Percy I was about to take out my sword and start a fight when I saw those boys looking at Piper but I mean at the end of the day; they are our girls", Jason said. The girls stood in their same spots blushing furiously until they noticed the boys stopped talking.

"Well our boyfriends are the leaders of this whole thing so we decided that we should make you guys looked good. We thought we might be helping you guys", Piper said.

"Plus we wanted all the girls to now they didn't have a chance with our boyfriends and to officially claim you guys as ours", Annabeth added. The boys smiled at the girls and got up out of bed. They walked over to their respective girlfriend and wrapped their hands around their waists.

The girls wrapped the boys necks. Unknowingly to both boys they both whispered, "I love you and even if you don't dress like Aphrodite everyday any girl compared to you would like stone when you are an diamond". The girls both smiled at their boyfriends before their lips met and two intense make out sessions began.


	21. Chapter 20

**Nico**

Thalia has been acting well very weird lately. I mean I like seeing the girly side of her but to be honest I really fell in love with stubborn, brave, strong, prideful and assertive. These were the thoughts that we flowing through my brain as me and Thalia kissed. She seemed to have noticed that my mind was not fully into the kiss as I was before. She broke of the kiss and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What happened to you?" I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you are well girly", I answered.

"Well I was talking to Piper and she said that I was not treating you good. She said if I continued down the same path that I would lose you so I decided to be nicer and well girly", she replied.

"Thalia I", I said before I was interrupted. I smelled ozone with a mix of sea breeze and when I looked up I saw my best friends and their girlfriends.

"Sup Bro", Jason said. I gave them irritated looks while I noticed that Thalia was glaring at them.

"Jason I think we interrupted something", Percy whispered. Annabeth smacked the back of his head as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Wow Percy you really are a Seaweed Brain. Let us go over to where the Greeks are and leave these two Goths alone", Annabeth said.

"We are not Goths", Thalia and I both spat.

"Whatever", Percy replied before they vanished.

"I wish I could do the same but as praetor I have to be up here as well", Jason said as he and Piper took their seats.

"I understand bro but just well cover for me until I come back", I replied.

"Okay but wait until this fight is over. That way you have a longer time to talk without them noticing your absence. I nodded in agreement and watched the match between my fellow legionnaire and my arch nemesis which was in full swing.

The fight continued until both men were rendered weaponless. The crowd cheered as they figured that the match would turn into a wrestling match. That well was not the case because Luke has other plans. Luke snapped his fingers and Dakota fell to the ground. "This fight was an insult to my honor. For those who do not know who I am let me tell you", Luke shouted. He paused for a moment and the Romans were shouting curses at him.

"Here we go, do you think we should stop it?" I whispered.

"I have no power over the Greeks so there is no we, just you and Percy", Jason replied.

"Let us see where this goes but just to be safe, tell one of the legionnaires to summon Percy", I replied. Jason gave the legionnaire an order and in a couple of seconds Percy appeared. We told him we would listen to what Luke had to say before we intervene and he agreed.

"My name is Luke Castellan and I am the Champion of my father Mercury and I have also been blessed by Mars Ultor", Luke shouted. And just to top it off the symbols of Mercury and Mars appeared over his head. The crowd cheered especially when they saw the sign of their beloved Patron.

"No I am wishing we had stopped him, I don't like where this is going", Jason said.

"Me neither but it is too late now", Percy replied with a grimace.

"Jason can I go to where Annabeth is, she probably is lonely by herself" Piper said.

"Yeah me too", Thalia added.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea", Jason replied.

Before Thalia disappeared she glared at me which greatly confused me. I took a deep breath before returning my attention to Luke.

"As a result of my titles I am sure you all agree that I should have gotten a stronger opponent", Luke shouted and the crowd expressed their agreement.

"Now who better than one of your praetors would be a worthy opponent. Specifically Praetor Nico who has yet to prove his strength to you yet. If you guys think that your praetor should fight me, make him. A praetor must listen to his people so make him listen. Make him prove his worth to you", Luke roared.

Shortly after the crowd began to chant 'Beat this Graecus Praetor Nico, show him the power of Rome'.

All eyes were on the praetors as everyone awaited their decision.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked desperately.

"If you say no then you will lose their respect they will riot against you. I think you should just fight him and please don't lose because that may also be detrimental to our plan", Jason replied. I frowned and stood up.

"Why would loosing be detrimental?" Percy asked.

"Because they would think I am not strong enough to lead them", I replied.

"Oh", Percy said.

"I can't wait until this shit is over though", I said.

"We all feel the same bro just do what you got to do", Percy said.

"Yeah and remember to be political about this so give a speech first", Jason added.

"No I don't want to do that", I said.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice", Jason replied.

"Fine", I said before I shadow travelled onto the battlefield.

**The Narrator**

Nico shadow travelled onto the battlefield. "Fellow Romans this graecus has challenged the strength of a Roman, I guess it is time to show them that we are to be respected. It is time to show them that we are to be feared", roared Nico. The Romans went into frenzy at the end of his short speech.

Nico was wrapped in a blanket of shadows as his purple cape and formal toga was exchanged with his weapons and Roman armor which were all pitch black.

Unfortunately for Nico, he could not use his weapons of choice. Reason being is that the Romans would not acknowledge and respect a leader who wielded a bow. SO ever since Nico has been at Camp Jupiter he has been using a Stygian ice sword as his weapon.

"Let the fight between Nico Di Angelo, son and ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, Titan Slayer, Savior of Olympus, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Luke Castellan, son and champion of Mercury, Hero of Olympus and Greek counselor begin", thundered Jason.

Luke and Nico began to circle each other. "You know that Thalia is just using you right?" Luke asked.

"What are you talking about? Thalia has everything I have why would she use me" Nico replied.

"Well you do what her fatal flaw is right? Thalia's fatal flaw is power and that is what you have. The only reason she is with you is because you have power and when you lose that power; you will also lose her", Luke replied.

Nico became furious and shouted, "You're lying, and she would never do that to me. You are just saying that because she dumped you".

"You are right but she dumped me when I lost power. You see when I am the most powerful demigod again then she will be knocking down my door", Luke replied with a smug smile.

Nico anger grew as Luke spoke and by the end of Luke's rant; Nico was surrounded by a dark aura. His sword was engulfed with Hell fire and you could see the veins bulging out. His eyes were pitching black and cracks were beginning to appear on the ground.

And without any warning Nico attacked Luke. Luke blocked his first blow and summoned fire upon his sword as well. He continued to trade blows with Nico and was surprised that Nico was fighting well even though his mind was engulfed with anger. They continued trading blows until Luke tried his signature disarming move on Nico. Nico made it look like his sword was going to fall out of his hand but at the last minute he pulled back his sword and slashed Luke's chest with his sword. Luke cried out in pain as another slash was made on his chest. With the two gashes on his chest it made an 'X' and Nico delivered a roundhouse kick in the spot which sent Luke flying until his back made contact with the wall. He let out another shriek of pain.

"How did you hurt me? I have the blessing of Ares which makes me invulnerable", cried Luke.

"Hell fire renders any form of invulnerability useless, now get up and fight", Nico spat as he charged Luke again. Luke summoned Ares' power of Necromancy. Luke summoned skeleton minions and zombies to defend him as he recuperated.

"Are you really that stupid to summon the dead to fight me, have you forgotten who I am . I am the freaking Ghost King", Nico shouted angrily.

"These warriors are loyal to Mars. As you already know that the losing side of each war has to give Mars a fraction of their dead".

Nico completely ignored Luke as he turned his attention towards the skeleton army. He pointed his sword at the army and said, "Πηγαίνετε πίσω στο Underworld τώρα". (Go back to the Underworld now)

The supposed leader made his way to the front of army. "Ο Άρης είναι ο Κύριός μας δεν παίρνουμε εντολές από εσάς, ούτε παίρνουμε εντολές από τον Πλούτωνα", he said. (Mars is our lord we do not take orders from you nor do we take orders from Pluto)

"Αυτό είναι προδοσία εναντίον μου και ο πατέρας μου και ως εκ τούτου θα πρέπει να τιμωρείται αυστηρά. Ως βασιλιάς φάντασμα του Κάτω Κόσμου που καταδίκασε αυτή σας εξουσιοδοτώ για την προδοσία σας εναντίον μου και ο πατέρας μου" Nico shouted as he drove his sword into the ground. (this is treachery against me and my father and as a result you shall be punished severely. As Ghost King of the Underworld I hereby sentenced you to Tarturus for your treachery against me and my father).

When he withdrew his sword, a huge crack was made in the Earth.

Nico then used his power over the dead to force the army of warriors to walk into the portal to Tarturus. When the portal and army disappeared Nico turned to Luke who was trembling in the corner. Trembling because using Mar's powers require a tremendous amount of power.

Nico opened his hand and a ball of hell fire formed in the palm of his hand. He then threw the hell fire at Luke. The hellfire sound engulfed Luke and he began to scream out in pain.

"I give up, I surrender", Luke hollered in pain.

"First tell me if what you said about Thalia was true", Nico said.

"It is true that is her fatal flaw I swear it on the river Styx that Thalia's fatal flaw is power", Luke screamed. Hell fire sound began to suck the life out of Luke but Nico smiled at the sight. The Romans looked at their praetor in awe and appreciation as they observed his extraordinary power. The Greeks were also stunned. Jason and Percy flashed over to Thalia as they feared what Nico would do if he was not calmed down. "Thalia you need to calm him down", Jason said as he appeared.

"Don't waste your breath Jason, we have been trying that ever since this began", Piper said.

"She is too stubborn for her own good. It looked like they had a argument or something but all we know is that Thalia is upset with Nico", Annabeth added.

"Well if you guys are going to sit here and do nothing then I will help because he is killing him", Mark shouted before he attacked Nico. Everyone watched as Mark jumped in the fight to save his friend. Unfortunate for Mark Nico noticed this so he conjured up another ball of hell fire and threw it at Mark. Within seconds Mark was in the same amount of pain as Luke. But what confused everyone was the fact that Nico was also in pain.

Everyone except Jason and Percy knew the cost of using hellfire. The side effect is that the user life force is slowly being eaten away as well if he uses this power more than once per year.

"Thalia you need to suck up your stubbornness and help your boyfriend he is dying", shouted Percy.

"Why don't you guys do it?" Thalia asked.

"The three of us need to do it, the last time this happened it took the three closest persons to him to calm him down", Jason said. Thalia suddenly felt guilty but before she could respond; Pluto flashed in.

"Why are you guys standing her while my son is dying?" Hades shouted and everyone in the arena flinched. "Never mind that we don't have time to waste" Hades added before he flashed himself, Percy and Jason to where Nico was.

"Son you need to calm down, you are killing yourself", Pluto pleaded.

"She is using me, Thalia is using me for my power", Nico muttered.

"That is ridiculous, Thalia would never do that", Percy said.

"Jason what is the fatal flaw of children of Zeus/Jupiter?" Nico asked.

"Power", Jason replied.

"Nico please stop this, killing yourself over something that may or may not be true is stupid. Stop the fires and talk to the girl. I know I am not the most compassionate father and I do not specialize in love but take my advice son", Pluto said.

"Yeah bro Luke probably just wanted you to do something stupid", Jason added.

"Yup the best thing to do at this moment is take deep breaths and clear your mind. Then talk to Thalia in private later".

Nico did as he was told and slowly calmed down. Luckily for Luke and Mark because they were very close to death. Pluto flashed away after whispering encouraging words to his son. Mark and Luke were taken by the medics and Nico was flashed to his praetor house.

"You have done enough for today bro, just chill for the rest of the day", Percy said.

"Yeah I will cover for you for the day", Jason added.

"Bring Thalia to me, I need to talk to her", Nico muttered. The boys frowned but obliged to his request nonetheless. The boys flashed back into the arena.

"The winner of the previous match was our praetor Nico and I think I speak for everyone when I say that he has proven himself worthy to lead New Rome", Jason shouted as Percy went to talk to Thalia. The crowd cheered its approval.

"The next fight will take place between Leo Valdez, Greek and Bobby, Roman", Jason announced. As Jason was hosting the tournament Percy was talking to Thalia.

"Thalia I know it is not my business but what is happening between you and Nico?" Percy asked.

"He doesn't appreciate anything I do for him so I am done trying. I tried to be girly for him but it turns out he didn't appreciate it", Thalia shouted.

"Did he say he didn't appreciate it?" Piper asked.

"No but he was going to until you guys appeared. I know he was because I read him like a book", Thalia replied.

"That is stupid and you know it", Annabeth said.

"I agree with Annabeth that is just stupid", Piper said.

Thalia glared at Piper and spat, "I wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for your wonderful advice. No wonder my brother is messing around with that Reyna girl". Piper's face immediately got red with anger.

Piper withdrew Katoptris and Thalia summoned her bow. "Wow girls chill, no need for violence", Percy shouted as he stood between both girls. The girls put away their weapons and Piper stormed off.

"Nico wants to talk to you so let's go", Percy said before we vanished.

**Piper**

To say that I was angry would be an enormous understatement. Ever since I came to this camp I had my suspicions about that Reyna girl. When Percy intervenes in our little cat fight, I stormed off towards where Jason was. When I reached the entrance of the booth the guards stopped me. "Let me pass now", I commanded. I made sure I put a sufficient amount of charm speak into my words.

They moved out of my way and I entered the booth to see the she devil herself. "Piper what seems to be the problem?" Jason asked.

"What is she doing her?" I asked angrily.

"We are in the process of discussing important business so get lost Greek scum", Reyna said. I withdrew my dagger again and made an attempt to attack Reyna, an attempt because Jason pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Reyna leave now", Jason commanded.

"Yes praetor", Reyna said before leaving swiftly.

"What's wrong Piper?" he asked.

"What were you doing with that b*tch?" I asked.

"We were talking about the tournament, I told her to inform the Romans who are fighting that they are well fighting. But Piper you shouldn't be jealous of anyone I love you and only you. No one will ever change that okay babe?" Jason replied.

Those words warmed my heart and the green eyed monster disappeared. "Okay but can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure babe anything for you", he replied and I giggled as his corniness.

"Make the next fight me against Reyna", I said seriously.

"But Piper", He began to say before I interrupted him.

"You said anything and I want to do this Jason. Just believe in me please", I pleaded.

Jason let out a deep sigh before saying, "I probably will regret this but okay Pipes".

"Thank you babe", I whispered as I gave him a short kiss before I left to get ready for my fight.

**Thalia**

I appeared in the infirmary and when I saw Nico my heart fell. He was paler than usual, he literally looked like he was dead.

"Good luck", Percy said before he flashed away. I went over to Nico and woke him up. As soon as he saw me he immediately looked angry.

"Thalia we need to talk", he said emotionless.


	22. Chapter 21

**Thalia**

"I swear on the river Styx that I will electrocute you to death if you break up with for being too girly, especially when it was the hardest thing for me to ever do. I went through so much and for what? You don't even appreciate it. You know what", I shouted.

"Shut the hell up and listen Thalia", Nico shouted angrily. I flinched at the tone of his voice. It was full of anger, full of pain and confusion. What really surprised me though was the anger aspect because he has never been angry at me before. Well he has been angry before but he always conceals it or takes it out on something else. This is the first time he has ever directed his anger at me before.

"How the hell do you know I did not appreciate it? Did those words leave my f*cking mouth" He asked angrily.

"No but you were going to say it before Percy, Jason and the girls appeared. I know you like that Nico so don't even try to deny it", I spat.

"Then you don't know me then Thalia. I was going to tell you that you did not need to change any aspect of your personality or appearance for me because I fell in love with who you are and I love your flaws. But now my feelings for you are under question", Nico said sadly.

At the beginning of his rant my heart and hopes were replenished but by the end of his rant I was heartbroken. I wanted to tell him I was sorry but my pride would not allow me to do so. Instead I ended up only make the situation worst. "Well the feeling is mutual oh great praetor and head counselor", I replied with disgust.

"You know when Luke told me that you were using him for power I did not believe him. I really found it hard to believe when he told me that you were using me as well but now I really believe him", Nico said sadly. I stood there in shock as Nico spoke. Nico sat up in his bed and looked at me with his dark brown eyes. As I looked into his eyes I noticed that he was heartbroken. I found myself at a lost for words as I looked into his eyes.

"It is true isn't it?" he asked without breaking eye contact.

"I will admit that I used Luke for power but you have to believe me when I say that you are totally different Nico. I love you", I whispered. His face remained void of all emotion and tears were threatening to flow down my face.

"And how am I different Thalia?" he asked.

"Well because with Luke I was the child of the great prophecy and I needed respect. Luke was the best swordsman in the camp and the most respected male. He was different back then though, he kind of grew on me. I knew he liked me so I asked him out and when we were together we became the most powerful people in the camp. We eventually developed feelings for each other and the relationship became real. It all started to go downhill when he became friends with Mark. He changed into the Luke you know today not the Luke I loved", I said desperately.

Nico grimaced and said "I still don't know how I am different from him; I see many similarities between both relationships except for the fact that you grew to love him but you never loved me. I guess I was just a rebound person since you are obviously still in love with Luke. Everything we said and with each other then must have been an act, well congratulations Thalia because you certainly had me fooled". He clapped two times in mock applause.

Tears began to flow down my face rapidly. "I love you Nico you have to believe me", I whispered.

"I want to believe you Thalia but actions speak louder than words. It is hard to believe that you love but yet when I was dying you were reluctant to help me. If that is love then I would rather live a lonely life until the day of my death", He replied.

"I made a mistake, we all make mistakes Nico. I am here crying out my heart to you, you are the only person I have ever cried for and that has to mean something. And I will admit it my pride took control of me back in the arena and I am sorry for that as well but I can change if you give me chance. Nico please just give me a chance to prove that I love you", I muttered. He stood up and walked over to me. He took me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and whispered soothing words to me.

"Stop crying Thalia where is the brave, strong and caring girl I fell in love with?" he whispered.

"She has found her kryptonite and it is being used against her", I muttered. He frowned but remained silent. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Thalia I love you, I really do but you can't be making this many mistakes with my heart", he whispered.

"I know Nico, I promise that I will be more careful if I am given another chance", I whispered.

"Thalia I want the truth, the truth about how us began and every other secret you have that may affect us in the future" he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't want to be hurt again", he replied sadly.

I took a deep breath and said, "At first I thought you were extremely hot and that if you were a demi-god then you would be very powerful. I started to really like when I noticed under all your stubbornness and muscle that you were also very caring, nice, compassionate and inquisitive. I felt like you were the only one who could understand and tolerate me since you were pretty much like me. When I found that you were a demigod and a powerful one to add well that well closed the deal, I guess it is kind of a result of my fatal flaw but I have always been attracted to powerful guys. But the difference between you and Luke is that I loved you before I even know you were powerful and I love you now".

Nico smiled and said, "I love you too babe". I returned his smile and decided that I should just spill everything now.

"I am not finished yet. I was very not tremendously upset when you took my position as camp leader. That is the main reason I agreed with Artemis and Athena. I was not in it for heartbreak I was in it for revenge. I wanted my position back and I wanted to embarrass you just as how you embarrassed me. When I learnt of the reason behind your actions my mind and heart were literally at war. My mind wanted to continue the plan but my mind knew that you were the one for me and opposed that plan. This is why I went to Piper eventually, she explained everything to me and she cleared my mind. That girl really is a daughter of Aphrodite whether she acts likes it or not. She convinced my brain about you; something that my heart has been trying to do for months. She also convinced me to be more girls and her mother convinced all three of us to dress more seductively for you guys", I whispered.

"I understand how you feel about your position but I have already addressed that but it is a surprise and it depends on the union of both camps. But Thalia you don't have to act girly but I do appreciate the dressing though", Nico said with a smirk. I smacked his arm and glared at him.

"I also envy Jason because he is the favored child of my father. During my training I was constantly being compared to him and it aggravates me. And that is all the secrets I basically have how about you?" I asked.

"Well I didn't really have time for any romantic relationships. I have been trained by the heroes of legend for as long as I can remember. My father gave me many responsibilities when I became a teenager so my time was shortened. I was relieved of those responsibilities and training when my dad sent me to high school. I loved you the first time I saw you and you know the rest from there. You were basically the first everything romantically speaking Thalia and I wouldn't have it anyway else. But I think we should go back to ourselves, you know stubborn and always fighting?" Nico asked.

"I would like that", I replied. He pecked my lips and stood up. He went into the restroom and cleaned up himself. When he came out he was wearing his toga, praetor robe and an eagle medal.

"Where are you going? You look like a living zombie", I exclaimed

"Well I want to see you fight", he replied.

"Oh I forgot, let's go. I want to beat the crap out of a Roman", I said happily. Nico smiled and we shadow travelled back into the arena. When everyone saw our intertwined hands, they smiled. I looked around and noticed that Piper was absent. She was probably still angry.

"Where is Piper?" I asked.

"Preparing for her fight with Reyna over there", Jason said as he pointed to where the warriors were preparing for their fights.

"I need to talk to her so later", I said. But before I could move Nico grabbed my hand.

"Something is wrong what is it?" Nico asked.

"Yes I am afraid that we have a problem. The Greeks have only won three out of the eight fights so far. We need the Greeks to win the next two fights or everything will go downhill quickly", Jason said.

"How is that possible? I thought we had enough people to dominate?" I asked.

"We would have had four wins by now if Nico hadn't toasted Mark", Percy replied.

"He shouldn't have interfered then", Nico shot back.

"Whatever the point is that we need to win the next two fights", Percy said.

"Okay wait Annabeth did you fight yet?" I asked.

"No because me and you are fighting together as a tag team", Annabeth replied.

"Oh cool when do we start?" I asked.

"Now we have been waiting for you to appear for a while now and the crowd is growing restless", Jason said.

"Oh well let's go", I said. The boys wished us luck and teleported us to where Piper was.

"Piper I am sorry for what I said earlier", I exclaimed.

"I understand but I have a match to prepare for", she replied.

"Yeah we know, we have a match now so wish us luck. Your match is after ours so good luck as well", Annabeth said. We hugged each other and parted ways.

**The Narrator**

The girls all stood on the battlefield with their weapons drawn. They were just waiting on the praetor's command to begin.

"Romans we are approaching the end of our tournament but what better way to end it than with two all out cat fights. With that said let the fight between Annabeth, Thalia, Gwen and Larry begin", announced Nico. Thalia and Annabeth wasted no time with their opponents.

Gwen attacked Annabeth and the two continued to trade blows until Annabeth discovered her opponent's weakness. Her weakness was the overuse of strength so Annabeth dodged one of her blows and before she could recover; Annabeth knocked her out with the hilt of her dagger.

Thalia on the other hand took out her anger on the poor boy and by the time Annabeth knocked out her opponent the boy had bruises and gashes all over his body. When Thalia noticed that Annabeth knocked out her opponent she decided to end the fight.

She summoned lightning to strike her two hunting knives that she can use to direct electric blasts. She then blasted Larry with lightning and he was knocked out cold. The crowd erupted with cheers when the fight ended.

"Congratulations to the Greeks Thalia and Annabeth for winning the fight", Nico shouted as he gestured for the girls to leave.

"It is time for the last and final fight. This fight will decide if the we will make a treaty with the Greeks or not. So please welcome the fighters who will decide our fates; Reyna and Piper", Jason announced as said girls entered the battlefield.

As the girls entered everyone could tell they were in for a fight just the tension these girls were emitting. They stood face to face with their weapons drawn. Reyna has an Imperial gold spear in her hand and a dagger while Piper on the other hand yielded a dagger and a gladius.

"I bear no grudges against you Piper but I think Jason deserves someone well worthy of him so I will not be going easy on you", Reyna said through gritted teeth.

"I love Jason and although he may deserve better I will fight for my man. Don't worry about going easy I think you will be shocked by my strength and to be fair I will not use my charm speak against you", Piper said with a smirk.

"I like your attitude if only we could have met under different circumstances. Let us make this fight worthwhile though. The winner of the fight will have dibs on Jason while the other will have to back off?" Reyna asked.

"Sure", Piper said. The girls fell into silence and circled each other with determined looks on their faces.

"Begin", Jason thundered. The girls wasted no time attacking, they actually charged at each at the exact same time. The crowd gasped as they watched the girls exchanged. Not one Roman expected a daughter of Venus to be equally matched with a daughter of Bellona.

The crowd watched on in awe as the girl traded blows. Reyna herself was shocked at the strength of which the daughter of Venus possessed. As they traded blows both girls became weary. Reyna finally saw an opening in Piper's guard and jabbed her spear there.

Unfortunate for Reyna, Piper made a mistake as a way to lower Reyna's guard. Piper blocked her spear with her dagger and slashed her sword at Reyna. As a result of Reyna's quick reflexes she managed to draw her dagger just in time to intercept Piper's slash.

Piper realizing the position they were in, decided that this fight decided too many things and as a result she would need to use every advantage she had to win. With that being said, she decided to use her charm speak. "Drop your weapons", Piper commanded.

Reyna was used to charm speaking from her time spent with Circe but she hesitated nonetheless which was all Piper need. She used her weapons to disarm Reyna and held her gladius to Reyna's neck.

"Yield?" Pier asked.

"You said you wouldn't use charm speak", Reyna spat.

"All is fair in love and war Reyna", Piper replied with smirk. Piper pressed her gladius against Reyna but she refused to yield. She had already decided that she would rather die than see Jason with another girl. The crowd was literally on the edge of their seats as they obviated the ending of this extraordinary duel.

But Jason knew that Reyna would rather die than admit defeat to Piper decided to end the match.

"The winner of the final match is Piper and as a result the Romans and Greeks are now allies", Jason announced. The crowd went rampant with cheers.

"Everyone it is time for a feast so report to the mess hall immediately", Nico announced. The crowd dispersed quickly because everyone was hunger. Everyone left except the awesome ones and their girlfriends.

The boys approached their girls well Nico and Percy walked. Jason literally ran over to Piper, lifted her up, twirled her and then kissed her.

Percy on the other hand walked casually over to Annabeth and said, "You did good Wise Girl, not bad at all".

"I bet I could whoop your butt as well Seaweed Brain so shut it", Annabeth replied as she wrapped her hands around Percy.

"So what now Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. Their faces were now inches away from each other.

"You kiss me passionately", Annabeth replied.

"How about a peck since we have to leave now?" Percy asked.

"Just kiss me Seaweed Brain", Annabeth replied as she closed the gap between herself and Percy.

Nico also walked casually to Thalia but he said, "Looks like you didn't get your ass whooped Pinecone face".

Thalia glared at him and said, "Well I didn't know you wanted your girlfriend to get hurt".

"Wait I never meant it like that", Nico said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Thalia started to die with laughter and Nico stood there confused.

"I was joking Zombie Dude, come one let us get something to eat because all this drama has made me hungry", Thalia said. Nico intertwined their fingers and they left for the mess hall.


	23. Chapter 22

**Narrator**

After everyone was finished eating, Jason, Nico and Percy stood up to address the campers. As 'The Awesome Ones' stood up the entire mess hall became quiet. "Fellow legionnaires the Greeks have proven themselves worthy of fighting alongside us", Jason announced and the crowd expressed their agreement.

"And as a result they are now our official allies but that is not reason for which we are standing before you today. My fellow legionnaires it it is time you knew of the greater threat that you were told of by Mars, Juno and Juno upon my arrival a couple of months ago", Jason announced. He paused for a minute to let the information register in their brains.

"The threat is mother Earth herself, Gaea", Jason announced. One of the campers stood up and walked to Jason.

He saluted Jason and then asked, "Who is Gaea Praetor Jason?"

"Excellent question and to answer that question I call our ally from the Greek camp Annabeth Chase", Jason announced. Annabeth stood up and stood beside Jason.

"Gaea is a primordial goddess who personifies the earth. She is the one who influenced Kronos to overthrow her first husband Ouranos. Feeling pleased that the Titans were in power she went to sleep. When the gods overthrew the Titans, Gaea awoke and shortly after she gave birth to the Giants. The Giants were each created to oppose an Olympian God and can only be killed by the combination of a god and demigod. And that is where we come because the gods need demigods to assist them, they introduced champions . She is an enemy of Olympus and has sent Typhon and Giants to destroy Olympus. After we defeated she went to sleep again but now history is repeating with the exception that Gaea herself", Annabeth explained before she took her seat once again.

The Romans sat in complete silence, as the praetors examined the room they noticed that some Romans looked anxious, some scared while some remained emotionless. "A prophecy was given to assist us in defeating Gaea and her Giants", Nico announced.

"It goes like this:

Ten half-bloods shall answer the call

To face mother Earth in a fight where one shall fall

The great sons of the Big Three shall hold the fate of Olympus in their palms

Prosperity or destruction will be brought on Olympus by their decisions

And foes bear arms to the doors of death

To make mother Earth take her final breath" Percy added.

"These ten half bloods have already been chosen", Lupa announced as she entered the mess hall. Everyone paid their respect before Jason asked the question on everyone's mind.

" Who are these ten people my lady?" Jason asked.

" Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Mark Lexus, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque and Reyna Ranello", Lupa announced. Shock was clearly evident on most people's face such as Reyna while others such as Percy expected it.

"Wait, I must be a member of this quest, I am the champion of Zeus", roared Thalia. Most people were taken back at the way in which Thalia addressed Lupa.

"Yes you are but Jason is the Supreme Commander, Ambassador and would-be-champion if he hadn't denied the position when offered", Lupa growled.

Thalia looked like she was about to explode but luckily Nico was there to whisper soothing words to her and rub circles in her back.

"Now back to the matter at hand the camps will be united so Camp Jupiter shall be moving to Camp half Blood bec", Lupa said before she was interrupted by multiple protests from the campers.

"Silence", Jason shouted as he added thunder in the background. The place calmed down and Lupa shook her head in appreciation to Jason.

"The reason why we are moving is because Camp Half Blood is protected by the Golden Fleece and we are located near Mount Othrys which is enemy territory. We will be transferring our defense systems as well as to Camp", Lupa announced.

"Thank you for the information my lady but since all the leaders are leaving who will lead the camps?" Annabeth asked.

"Since the camps will be united the government will have to change slightly. Plans are not complete yet but Mr. Dionysus and I shall remain camp directors and Chiron shall remain the activities director as well. There shall be one leader who has control of both Romans and Greeks, one leader who only has control of the Greeks and one who only has control over the Romans. The only one who is not equal out of the three will be the one who controls both Greeks and Romans but if the two leaders combine then they have the most power", Lupa announced.

"So have you guys decided the leaders yet?" asked an eager Thalia.

"Oh of course you would be anxious for a position of power daughter of Zeus". Lupa said with a smirk. "Since there is a war right around the corner the leaders will be chosen but after this war then the government shall become more democratic. The Olympians have chosen the person they would like to be the Governor General and that person is Thalia Grace. All hail Governor General of Camp Olympus, Thalia Brown", Lupa announced.

The entire mess hall kneeled before Thalia who wore a bright smile on her face. "I have chosen my Praetor as well legionnaires. All hail Praetor, Frank Zhang". Once again the entire mess hall were on their knees.

"The head counsellor for the Greeks will be announced when you arrive there. Everyone except for the chosen one, the future Governor General and Praetor return to your cohorts and pack your necessary because we depart in two days for the Greek camp", Lupa announced. The campers dispersed immediately and Lupa focused her attention on the remaining demigods.

"The Olympians demand that you all report to Olympus. I will flash you there right now", Lupa said before she flashed everyone except for Frank to Olympus.

"Frank Zhang as praetor you will have to pledge loyalty to the Olympians and to Rome. You will also have to pledge to keep the peace between the Romans and the Greeks as long as it is in your power to do so", Lupa said.

"I, Frank Zhang, son of Mars swear on the river Styx to forever be loyal to the Olympians and to Rome. I swear on the river Styx to keep the peace between the Romans and the Greeks as long as it is in my power to do so", Frank said as thunder rumbled in the distant.

"I look forward to working with you Frank, I picked you especially because I know you put your duty first. Don't fail me", Lupa said.

"I promise to do my best to please you my lady". Frank replied.

"Not please me, do what's best for Rome", Lupa said before she disappeared. A few minutes later a package appeared with Frank's name on it. When he opened it, there was a letter from Lupa containing instructions for the next two days and his praetor apparel.

**"On Olympus**

**Annabeth**

We arrived in the throne room and bowed to the Olympians then everyone went to sit at the foot of their parent's throne. Everyone except for Percy, Jason and Nico who sat on the armrest. "Very well let this meeting begin", thundered Zeus. "First thing on the agenda is this whole Governor General business", Zeus added. I glanced at Thalia who looked ecstatic.

"Before we get into the details, I need to know something do you know how you got the position by the way?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes my lady, Lupa said that the Olympian council chose me", Thalia replied proudly.

Aphrodite smiled and said, "That's a lie". I looked back at Thalia as her face morphed into a frown.

"Then how did I get the position then?" Thalia asked.

"Well the truth is it wasn't your position in the beginning Thalia", Athena added. As my mom spoke I became confused and judging from Thalia's facial expression she was too.

"I don't understand", she said.

"Remember when Nico said he addressed the powers situation that came between you guys earlier but he said it was a surprise?" Aphrodite asked. The gears in mind began to turn and realization finally dawn on me, Nico gave Thalia his position.

Before Thalia could respond Aphrodite continued, "Well the position was originally his because we felt that at least one of the three most powerful demigods alive should remain at camp as an insurance policy just in case anything happened. But Nico managed to convince us that since the group is so small in number in number, we shouldn't break them up. He also convinced us to give you a chance to prove yourself, a chance to prove to us that you can overcome your fatal flaw", Aphrodite concluded.

Wow! Nico just gave up a position like that especially one that could cost us the war and our lives. He literally just put a huge part of our survival in Thalia's hands. Thalia my best friend but giving that much power is like playing fire. I just hope we don't get burnt. Well that just goes to show how much Nico loves and trusts her. I hope she doesn't disappoint eyes wandered over to Nico who was rubbing his neck, Thalia smiled at him and he returned it.

"We have put measures in place to take you out of that position as soon as possible so if you messed up once, you are out. This position is a very crucial aspect if we are to win this war. I believe you can do it Thals, please don't disappoint me", Zeus pleaded.

"I promise to make you proud father", Thalia replied.

Zeus gave her an heartwarming smile and said, " That's what I like to hear. Now back to business as Governor General you are basically our representative at Camp. We will be communicating to the Camp through you so you will be travelling back and forth numerous times. As it relates to everything else you will basically have the power of the Supreme Commander", Zeus announced.

"Yes father", Thalia replied.

"Before we officially instate you as the Governor General of Olympus, you have to swear your loyalty to Olympus and swear to follow the orders of the Olympian Council", Zeus said.

"I, Thalia Brown swear on the river Styx to be loyal to Olympus and to follow the orders of the Olympian Council", Thalia said as thunder rumbled.

"Very well and for your information your second in commands are Praetor Frank Zhang and Counsellor Pollux. Now for the next order of business, the great prophecy", Zeus announced.

"Well you guys already know what to do to be honest, the only thing that needs to be addressed are the spawns of Hermes and Ares".

"What about our sons?" Hermes asked.

"Well you already know that they are not the original members of the quest and only their because of Nico's decision. They need to have respect for the leaders of the quest which are Jason and Percy", Poseidon said.

"They have to swear on the Styx to follow their orders until this threat has passed. We can't have personally grievances affecting this quest because it is too important. Personally I don't care that Luke wants back Thalia or the fact that Mark and Annabeth still love each other. I just want to survive, after the threat has passed then you guys may go back to fighting over girls and power", Hera said.

"Wait what?" asked Percy angrily. I stood there nervously as Percy and Mark looked at me.

"Oh shit", I heard Aphrodite mutter.

"Well umm boys swear on the Styx please", Aphrodite said breaking the tension in the room.

"I swear on the river Styx to follow Jason and Percy's orders as it relates to the quest until the quest has been completed", they both said. My mind went to work as I started to think of what to say to Percy. I mean I know I love Percy but at the same time the love I had for Mark hasn't completely disappear. I mean he was kinda like Percy before he realized who his father was and I love that person. But at the same time I love Percy with 60% of my heart, I just hope that he isn't too angry with me.

I was brought out of my train of thoughts when someone shaked my body. "Annabeth are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"It depends", I replied as I realized the throne room was empty except for my best friends, my mother and my mentors. "Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Umm he left with Jason and Nico", Piper replied.

"Did he look mad?" I asked.

"To be honest who wouldn't be", Athena replied. "I mean it doesn't he just found out that you don't love him with your entire heart".

"Well I can't be of any assistance here so good luck girls, make me proud", Artemis said before she left.

I looked at Aphrodite and and asked, " Why?"

"Annabeth I had nothing to do with this, I can't take away love", Aphrodite replied honestly.

"Well what should I do to make him forgive me then?" I asked desperately.

"Tell him the truth just like Thalia did to nico yesterday, he might not forgive but at least it's a start. If you need any other help then just ask Piper. I must be on my way now, good luck with your quest girl, good luck with Percy Annabeth and remember to keep in touch", Aphrodite said before she disappeared leaving me with Athena, Thalia and Piper.

"Annabeth remember not to mix duty with pleasure. use your brain at all times or you won't have any pleasure to enjoy because you will be dead. I will flash you guys back to the mess hall. Good luck", Athena said before she flashed us to Camp.

When we got to camp we saw the boys waiting for us. I looked at Percy and he look everywhere but my eyes. My heart sank but I kept an stolid face. Thalia ran into Nico's arms and kissed him while Piper and Jason shared a short kiss and started talking about something.

"So umm as a result of recent umm events we meaning me and Nico have decided that Annabeth should sleep with Piper while I sleep with Percy tonight", Jason said.

I looked at Percy hoping he would object but he just vapor travelled away. When he left Jason asked, "Just give him some time and then talk to him. Let me ask you a question first thought. Who do you love more?"

"Percy", I replied hesitantly.

"You sound as if you are trying to convince yourself Annabeth", Nico said.

"Yeah we like you Annabeth but don't mess around with Percy's feelings, before you talk to him make sure that you make decision that is real", Jason added.

"Okay", I replied.

"Anyways remember that we live tomorrow at noon so pack your stuff, Goodnight guys", Jason said but before he could disappear Piper asked if she could walk back with me. Everyone left while me and Piper began walking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I think you should talk to Mark before you talk to Percy", she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can compare who makes you feel better", she replied.

"Okay but how am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Already taken care of", she replied as Mark stepped out of nowhere with Jason.

"We will be waiting over there, call us when you're finished", Jason said before he and Piper walked away.

"So do you really still love me?" Mark asked.

I let out a deep sigh before saying, "I won't lie I still love you b". Before I could finish Mark crashed his lips into mine.

_**Im Back!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Percabeth fans keep calm **_


End file.
